Judida Potter and the Time Traveling Half Blood
by tarnished silver things
Summary: Jude Potter lost everything in the last battle with Voldemort.With noone left,she sat alone to make her 18th birthday wish:to fix everything.Her wish was granted and now her toddler self knows everything that happened&that she's a halfblood. Poor Mr D...
1. Chapter 1

The Big Three, the Greek Gods Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades, made a pact at tyhe end of the second world war not to have any more demi-god children. For the most part, they stuck to that. Yes, Zeus and Posiedon each had one child about half a century later, and Hades' kids had never actually died, but they hadn't had any other demi-gods. But... they did.

You see, there was one child, a girl, that was the child of all three of them. Now, this happened completely by accident, on a day when all three were in a bit of a snit, and fighting with each other. Again. There is such a thing as luck, and as I, the writer of this tale knows quite well, when three siblings (especially those of the same gender) fight, they tend to get a bit of bad luck. The Three had stormed off, and each had accidentally cut himself in some form or another before an hour had passed. The gods' blood fell from Olympus, falling onto the earth below.

The blood mixed and fell upon a young woman, who was on a short, two-day vacation with her husband, to get away from the war in their home country, Britain. She didn't notice the blood as it dropped lighter than rain onto her head, and it seeped into her skin, creating a baby inside of her. She and her husband spent their short time away from home sightseeing and enjoying thew peace, and one another's company.

So, when some months later the couple found that she was pregnant, they never gave a second thought to the timing. For you see, the husband was nearly completely unable to have children, and they saw their child as a blessing. They loved the prospect of their child, but his any sign of her coming from the enemy. It would not do to have their sweet little girl die before she had had her first breath of life.

They, Lily and James, their names were, loved their daughter dearly, and had everything prepared for her did not know Who the girl was, nor, exactly, just _What_ she was, and she was believed to be the couples' own child. Until they went to have her placed as Heiress to ther Potter fortunes. That was when they found that their little Judida was not James' child. In fact, the father's name was blurred away.

Now, Lily swore upon her magic and her life that she had been faithful to her husband, but he beleived her before she did that. They decided that James would blood adopt the child, and it wouldn't matter how she came to be, she was their little Judida Sinead Potter-Evans. They were happy for her first year and a half of Jude's life, even after they were forced into hiding by some blasted prophecy. On Hallowe'en, 1981, Jude's mum and dad were murdered by the self-proclaimed dark lord Voldemort. The, well, he couldn't really be called a man after shredding his soul like cheddar cheese for a sandwich, could he?

Anyway, Voldemort attempted to kill little Jude, but the demi-god, scared, unwittingly called on the godly powers from her immortal fathers, rather than those of wizarding one, and brought down a bolt of lightning to block the Killing Curse, leaving her onlt with a scar upon her head. The Headmaster of the wizarding school, Hogwarts, quickly sent her to Lily's relatives in Muggle Surrey, plotting ways to train the girl up as a tool.

When Petunia Dursley nee Evans went to set out the milk bottles, she bit back a scream fit for a Bansidhe, and instead grabbed the bundle holding her adoptive niece, and slammed the door behind her. The letter from the old man her sister had so admired, if not trusted, was filled with vague words, and veiled threats. Furious, she slammed the door to the cupboard under the stairs, locking the girl inside. Bright green eyes, turned by the curse that killed her mortal parents, stared into the dark, watching intently.

For you see, there is another twist to our tale. Little Jude had lived through all of this once before, until she was seventeen and had defeated Voldemort for the last time, losing the only people she cared about with her victory. She had only found out that year that she was part-god, but she still did not know who her godly parent(s) was(were). All she knew was what she had learned to do over one short lifetime, and that if she wanted to live, Camp Half Blood was her best bet.

She didn't trust falsely barmy old Leaders.

She sent her memories back in time to her younger self, who should hopefully get through them by the time she was four. After that, Camp Half Blood should stock up on granola bars and whatever occupies four-years-olds.

The one and a half years old child yawned sleepily, already not trusting anyone with a white beard past their shoulders.

Poor Santa.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude bit back a scream when she woke up. She'd had another nightmare. Everyone had died, but the bad man waas dead, too. The big girl, the older her, had promised that this was the last dream, though. She wasn't quite sure just how she felt about that. Judida - that was how she differentiated, she was Jude, big her was Judida - had told her to go to Camp Half-Blood, in New York, and Jude trusted her... After all, she trusted herself, didn't she?

She glanced at the beat-up McDonalds Happy Meal watch that Dudley had thrown at the wall because it wasn't the toy he wanted. It was four in the morning. How would she get to New York, though...? She started pulling on her best-fitting clothes as an idea popped into her head. Judida had snuck into a plane once, into the cargo hold... That's what she would do! Thankfully, the cupboard was never locked, though that would change when she started school. Or at least, that's what happened to Judida. She glanced around, the house was quiet, as usual. She tiptoed out and slid Aunt Petunia's purse off the little table by the parlour door. Over £200. Thank the gods for Aunt Petunia's love of shopping.

In Uncle Vernon's wallet were £300, he must've gotten a pay raise. She really should eavesdrop more at dinner. Or maybe he was planning on going pubbing again... That seemed more likely, to her. She grabbed the money and stuck it in her jeans pocket. What else would she need? Probably food, New York was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, so It might take until lunch time, and she hadn't eaten the past few days.

What _was_ an Ocean, anyway? The four years old shrugged mentally and toddled quietly off to the kitchen, where she grabbed a lunchbox from under the sink, an ice pack from the freezer, carrots, grapes, an apple, a big thermos full of water, and some other food. Money, food... It was summer now, so it should be warm. Five o' clock. How was it that Judida had changed her looks... Oh! Jude scrunched her face up, and concentrated really hard, letting out a big puff of breath as she felt her curly black hair straighten and get shorter. She peered into the shiny, reflective toaster on the counter by the lunchbox. Good, she didn't look like herself anymore. She grabbed the freshly-packed lunch box and tiptoed to the front door. Now to sneak away to the Little Whinging bus station.

"Thank you!" Jude chirped to the lanky bus-driver. He tipped his hat to her.

"Happy to help. Go find your Mum, now."

"Okay!" She hopped down from the bottom step and hurried into the airport. Now, she thought, how do you get on the plane?

She wandered around for a while, and somehow ended up in the cargohold of a plane headed for New York. How was she supposed to know that the things with all the luggage weren't rides? She yelped when the plane began to lift off. Her ears hurt. She put her fingers in them, and that helped a little. She kicked a red suitcase. "Mean old plane."

Jude became very bored very quickly, with nothing to do. After about an hour, she thought it was, she decided to start looking inside the suitcases. One had a bunch of funny shaped underwear in it, there was barely any cloth! She wrinkled her nose and looked around some more. Someone had left a flashlight in the suitcase she had kicked earlier, thankfully. It was quite a bit easier to see, with it in her hand.

It was fun looking at everything, but now she was hungry, and there wasn't any room to sit. Weird kids couldn't sit on furniture, so she began lookng for some clear floor. There was some in the back, where the plane was all funny shaped. She sat down and began eating her peanutbutter and apple sandwich. She had developed a love of them once when Dudley decided to throw his at her and Aunt Petunia said that she had to eat it, since it was contaminated with Jude's freakishness. Jude had pretended to not like it, she liked it so much, and now they were practically the only thing she ate. She didn't mind.

She put the plastic bag back in her lunchbox, and shone the flashlight around. Not much. Her ears started to hurt again. Were they going down? Something bumped into her. A doll? It was! It was just like the doll she had always wanted, had imagined for as long as she could remember; soft, dark brown ringlets, round blue-green eyes with real eyelashes and lids that opened and closed, pale skin, some freckles on her nose, ans little red lips that smiled. She wasn't made of porcelain, it felt sturdier than Aunt Petunia's porcelain plates, but it was something cold and pretty. The doll had clothes like a girl in a movie Aunt Petunia liked, set in the mid eighteen hundreds. Laying out clothes, maybe? Was that what they were called? Either way, they were dark charcoal grey, with black lace, and a thick sash, and there were little black pointy-toes boots with buckles, and she looked like she was from a long time ago.

Jude looked behind her. There was only an empty wall. So how-? She shook her head. According to her dreams, magic and gods were real, so why wouldn't her perfect doll appear from no-where. She hugged it. "You're name is Alice Ridley, dolly," she whispered into the soft brown hair.

She hugged the doll instead of plugging her ears. There was a bump when the plane hit the ground, and Jude bounced a little bit, and pressed herself against the wall. Soon, someone was opening the door-plane-wall-thingy. She wished she was away, what if she got sent back to Number Four?

Quite suddenly, it was very cold, she couldn't see, cold shivers were going up her spine, she was going very fast, heard strange noises, and then...

It was sunny, and hot, and she was on a hill. She took this in for half a moment, and then the world became dark again as she clutched her doll.

"CHIRON! CHIRON! MR. D! CHIRON! COME QUICK!" Eleven-year-old Lilian Scots shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran toward the figure on the top of the hill. It was a little girl with reddish-brown hair and an old-fashioned doll. As Lilian ran toward her, the girl seemed to change. Her hair turned black, and her tanned sking got paler. She still looked about four years old, though. Was she a half blood? She had just poopped into existance in the shadow of the hill, and then she fainted!

Lilian was nearly in histerics when Mr. D and Chiron got there. While Mr. D huffed and puffed, Chiron leaned down and scooped up the four years old girl. "What happened?" He asked her.

Lilian hugged herself. "I don't know! I was going back to my cabin after dinner, and then I looked at the hill - I don't know why, I just felt like I should, I guess - and that little girl - she popped out of the shadows! She looked straight at me for a second, or a half of one, and then she just - she just fainted! And when she appeared, she had brownish hair and a tan, and then she just, I don't know, _morphed!_ What-what _happened_?"

Mr. D put a hand on her shoulder. "Milly, I don't know, and neither does Chiron - " here he gave the centaur a Look, " - but you should get back to Demeter cabin, alright?"

Lillian nodded. This was her second year here, but she still wasn't all that used to strange-ness. It was getting dark.

She didn't know that when she was gone, Mr. D turned to Chiron as he asked, "Is it just me, or does this child feel like a..."

"Godling?" Mr. D said for him.

Chiron nodded.

**AUTHER'S RAMBLES/NOTES (AR/AN for short.) : Erm, I have no Beta, sorry, so an mistakes are all mine. If you haven't read the last PJ book, Jude just shadow travelled, a power of the children of Hades. She'll be out for about a week, just like Nico the first time he did it. And a godling - I think that's the right term - is a child god or goddess. An actual child one, not that just looks like one. She is technically 3/4 Olypmian, so those that can sense these things, like gods, chiron, satyrs, etcetera, may mistake her for one. But she is still mortal. Yes Jude is a witch, but I'm not sure that I'll send her away to Hogwarts. I might, though. She will live a lot longer than a normal mortal, and she does age a bit slower - faster than a satyr, but still slower - than mortals, but I don't plan on giving her immortality. **

**- Mercy.**


	3. Chapter 3

_What the..._ was Jude's first concious thought. She was in a warm bed, with sunshine streaming in from big, old-fashioned windows, like the kind in Aunt Petunia's home and garden magazines. There was a big glass of what looked like apple juice and a tiny gold-ish brownie on the table next to her. Her tummy rumbled. Wel, it couldn't hurt to have a little. After all, someone left it there, it'd be their fault if they didn't get it. She popped the brownie in her mouth. It tasted like oatmeal! With apples, and cinnamon, and peppermint, too.

The apple juice tasted like cocoa, like the kind Aunt Petunia always had her make at Christmas, with lots of spices, and candy canes in it.

"You're awake."

It was a man speaking from the doorway. He had curly brown hair and a warm voice. Jude nodded. She had wanted to get away, and then she was on a hill... She tried to think of her dreams. The man looked a bit familiar, but she couldn't place him. She cocked her head as she looked at him. He shouldn't need that chair... it was as if it was there, but not, at the same time. Like it wanted to look like something different than what it was. What it actually was. "You don't need a wheelchair."

The man raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything in response. Instead, he asked gently, as if he had a lot of practice doing it, "What's your name? Do you remember how you got here?"

She looked at him suspiciously. He seemed nice. But, then, Dumbledore had seemed nice to Judida, too. "M'Jude. I... I wanted to get away. Then it was sunny again, and then I woke up here. Where am I?"

The man nodded, more to himself than anything, and said, "You, Jude, are at Camp Half Blood. We train heroes, children that are part god, part human. You're one."

Jude just nodded, Judida had said that, too. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am Chiron, the camp activities director. Come with me, please."

Jude slid out from under the covers and followed him, still trying to think of what he actually was. He led her outside to the porch of what she now saw was a farmhouse. There was a fat man playing a game with goats. Pinochle! Mrs. Figg taught her how to play that! Ignoring Mr. Chiron now, she ran up to the fat man, and asked excitedly, "Can I play pinochle with you, sir? Pleeaase?"

The goat-people looked at her in shock, and so did Mr. Chiron. The fat man chuckled a little. "Well, aren't you an odd one? Er, I guess I have to say it, Welcome to Camp Half Blood, kid. Now who are you?"

Jude grinned. He was nice. "I'm Jude! Am I really part god?"

"You don't think the gods are real, girl?" the man asked, and his eyes glittered. Jude felt like she should be scared, but she wasn't. This man had to be nice if he worked at camp.

"I don't know. What's a god?" And why did everyone look shocked again?

"You don't know what a god is, Judy?"

"Jude. It's short for Judida. And no, I don't. Aunt Petunia said that God hated me 'cause I'm a freak, so how can I be part god?" Judida may have told her a lot, but she still didn't know what exactly a lot of stuff was. The bigger her had focused a lot on just giving her the knowlege she needed, not explaining it.

The fat man opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Chiron!" He barked, "Explain this to her!"

Mr. Chiron rolled his eyes. That was rude. "Of course, Mr. D."

He wheeled away. Jude looked at Mr. D, and cocked her head to the side again, watching him intently. "Mr. Chiron doesn't need a wheelchair," she told him. Then she hugged the nice Mr. D and trotted after Mr. Chiron. Why did one of the goat people drop a tin can?

**AN/AR: Jude can see through the Mist better than most half-bloods. Not quite as good as a mortal with clear sight, but somewhere in between the two. I hope Mr. D is in character, I had a bit of a hard time writing him and Chiron. And while Jude may know a lot more than you're average four years old, but she still is four years old. I write her speech as a mixture between my cousins Alex and Genna, who were three and a half and five-ish the last time I visited their state. They both talk really well, compared to other kids theior age, I know, but they're the only kids that age that I can easily base speech patterns from. If you like/dislike/are indifferent to this story, Lords Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon order you to click the green-ish review button!**

**Mercy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Chiron had her watch a very dry film about Demigods and Camp, and then he told her that she would have to stay in Hermes Cabin until she was claimed by her godly parent. Then he said he was going to give her a tour of the place. He kept on looking at her funny though. Well, if she wanted answers, she had to ask... or be a sneak about it. She decided to ask first.

"Mr. Chiron?"

"Hm? Yes, Jude?"

"Why are you looking at me funny?" Mr. Chiron just scratched his beard and became peculiarly deaf. Meanie. "Are there any gods here?" No answer. Jude pouted and walked off. If he wouldn't tell her, she'd find a god herself! So there!

He left her in front of Hermes cabin, as he'd called it, number eleven, with the instructions to find a bunk and put her stuff there. She looked around her. There were people playing everywhere, but the cabin area was pretty much empty. There was a girl a couple of years older than her tending a fire pit. She hugged Alice Ridley tighter and walked over to the girl.

"Hello," the girl said, not even looking up from the pit.

"Hullo. I'm Jude, I'm new. What's your name?"

The girl looked at her, turning away from the pit. She had a warm smile, like cookies, when Jude could sneak them. Her eyes looked like warm fire? "Names are powerful things, Jude. But mine is Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home."

"Hi Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home! Do you want to play with me?"

Hestia looked bemused for a minute, but she smiled. "Why not. Tag! You're it!"

Jude giggled and ran after the brunnette, reaching out to catch her. They were all the way at Cabin One before she caught her. "Tag!"

They kept on playting for a while, but then it was time for dinner. Hestia turned to her, "Do you know how to get to the dining pavillion?"

"Uh-uh. Mr. Chiron gave me a tour, though. I can find it..."

"Eventually."

"What's that mean?"

"Eventually... some day. Come on." With that, Hestia grabbed Jude by the wrist and nearly dragged her to the dining pavillion. She walked her to Hermes Table, then went to sit with Mr. Chiron and Mr. D.

A boy with a permanient grin and happy eyes leaned over thye table toward her, his brown hair flopping into his face. "Do you know who that is that just walked you in?"

"That's Hestia! She's my friend."

The boy looked at her like she was crazy, or worse, he didn't believe her. Then he shook his head. "Whatever. I'm Daniel Fann, I'm Hermes Cabin counceler. Are you that kid that passed out for a week?"

"Hullo Mr. Daniel Fann. I dunno how long I was asleep. I was in the bottom of a plane, and then it was dark, and then I was outside, and then I woke up in that big blue and white house over there." Mr. Daniel Fann looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything else about it. "Mr. Chiron said that you go to the cabin for your mum or dad. Does that mean my dad is named Hermes?"

"Er, Hermes is the god of roads, travellers, thieves, and all, so anyone undetermined - you don't know who your godly parent is - or a kid of him or the minor gods, or Hades, they all go to his cabin. Don't you know who thew gods are?"

Jude was about to say that, no, she did not, Mr. Daniel Fann, but Mr. Chiron pounded one of his - what were they? Hooves? - he pounded a hoof on the white stone ground and everybody got quiet. He raised his glass, and called out, "To the gods!"

Everyone copied him, Jude a few seconds late, "To the gods!" Girls walked around the non-empty tables and served l;ots of food. Mr. Daniel Fann handed her some cheese and grapes, and she snagged some crackers as a girl walked by.

"Thank you."

Mr. Daniel Fann nodded. "No problem. Hey, where you from? You don't sound like you're from the States."

"I'm from Surrey, in England. Are there any pitchers? I'm thirsty."

"Just tell the glass what you want, Little Brit."

Jude wasn't sure it would work, but when she said, very seriously, "Drinkable cookie dough," to the glass, it filled up with it. "Drinkable chocolate chip cookie dough." Chocolate chips appeared. Jude hesitantly took a sip. It was perfect! And not super sweet, either. She was about to take a bite from her cracker and cheese sandwich thing when she noticed everyone getting up.

"Come on," Mr. Daniel Fann told me.

He led her over to the fire in the middle of the pavillion, and told her to give the best part of her dinner to the gods. They liked the smell. That made sense. She gave them her tallest cheese cracker sanwich, and the juciest bunch of purplest grapes. She noticed the other kids saying the name of a god or goddess. Who was she supposed to say? She ended up just whispering, "Mum or Dad, whoever you are."

Once they got back to their tables, the nice Mr. D stood up and said, "I have to say hello to you mongrels, so hello. Chiropn says that there's Capture the Flag tommorrow, Hermes cabin holds the laurels right now." Hermes cabin cheered. "Blah, blah, blah, congratulations, Cabin 11. Oh, the new camper woke up. Hello Judith."

"MY NAME IS JUDE, MR. D, SIR." Jude called out, standing on her bit of bench. A few kids snickered, and some laughed, but Mr. D just raised his eyebrows.

"Is it, now? Well, hello. Now all of you, go to your silly sing-a-long thing."

The sing-a-long was fun, they even sang a song by some people called the Beatles, called 'Hey Jude,' to welcome her. Then they all went to sleep. Jude remembered how Mr. Daniel Fann had said that Mr. Hermes the God was god of thieves, and held Alice Ridley closer. She was her dolly, and no-one else's.

She dreamt about water and lightening, and ghosts playing marco polo and flying by on winged horses.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for Capture the Flag. It was all very confusing, so Jude did the only thing she could think of: find the only person that looked to be her age. Hestia.

Hestia was tending the fire again, rolling her eyes in amusement while everyone scurried about like ants. "Hello, Jude. What is it?"

Jude smiled timidly. Hestia was a really nnice friend. "I don't know what to do, and I wan'ed to talk to you. Erm, can, can I tell you about a dream I had las' night?"

Hestia smiled at her. "Of course. I'm, well, I';m not all ears, but I'm happy to listen."

So Jude told her about the strange dream. Hestia's brow puckered at the end of the tale. "Hmm... I don't know what to say, sweetheart. Maybe... no, they swore on the river Styx..."

"Who swore what on the stick river?"

Hestia smiled. "The Big Three, Posiedon, Zeus, and Hades, my brothers, all swore that they would never have any more demigod children after World War Two. Do you know what that is?"

Jude nodded. "I listened to a inn-foe-mersh-shal about it last year. Uncle Vernon yelled at the telly a lot."

Hestia's smile looked strained now, but she continued. "Well, Jude, my brothers are the Lords, the gods, of the dead, of water, and of the sky. That your dream incorporated all of them... I don't know."

Jude nodded. "Okay. Can, c'n you help me get ready for the game?"

Hestia's brow puckered again, like she was worried. "I don't know... Maybe we should ask Chiron and Dionysus if you're allowed. Most of the campers are at least ten, and we can't have you getting trampled..."

Jude nodded. She was very small.

Mr. Chiron and Jude watched Mr. D and Hestia squable back and forth like a tennis match.

"She'll be fine! Some trampling won't hurt her!"

"SHE'S FOUR YOU NINNY!"

"I am not a ninny!"

"Prove it then!"

Jude was confused. Hestia didn't seem the kind to lose her temper much. What was so bad about a game? Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned her dream...

Hestia visibly tried to calm herself down. "Fine, Dionysus, she'll play that silly game. I yield." The brunnette perked up for a moment. She turned to Jude. "Jude, you can change your shape, correct?"

Jude nodded. "Yes..."

"Can you make yourself bigger? About big enough to hold your own against the other campers?"

"I-I think I might be. I never tried it 'fore now."

"Will you try for me?" Jude nodded, and concentrated and being hestia's size, but with her own face and hair and skin.

"You did it!" It was Mr. D. Jude opened her eyes. She was bigger! She stepped fporwatrrd, and tripped. Being bigger was very clumsy. Mr. D helped her up. "Hmph, maybe you should stay closer to your own size, June. Somewhere between that size and your own."

Jude nodded and shrunk a little, scrunching her face as she concentrated. There. It was easier to walk now. Mr. Chiron came forward. "Perhaps I should take you to get your armor now, Jude."

Jude just grinned and followed him.

Hermes cabin was on Athena cabin's side, against the Ares, Aphrodite, and Demeter cabins. Chores, it seemed, were like money at camp. "Erm, you, Judie," said the leader of the Blue team, Mary Lux.

"I'm Jude."

"Yeah, Jude, Listen, you guard the flag. The other team'll go for you, and then we'll get them from behind. Got it?"

Jude nodded, and tried to move her too-big helmet so that she could see.

Ten minutes later, after everyone had marched off and away, she threw it and her shield down in disgust.

"Well, if it isn't the new kid!" Jude spun around. There was only one person, that she could see. The leader of Ares cabin, Zachary Dean.

"Hi Zach'ry!" She had to make him think she was too stupid to protect the flag, then get him from behind. Sh sat down cross legged and grinned at him like he was her favourite person in the whole wide world. "Are you gonna get our flag?"

"Of course I am, runt!"

"Why?" Zachary just glared. Jude got up again. "C'n I help? You're nice, and now that you're here, I'm not lonely any more."

Zachary looked shocked, but he nodded, smiling. "Of course you can help,. Judy."

"Jude."

"Whatever. Listen, you stand in the creek and say I pushed you, and then you run to my flag as fast as you can, okay?"

Jude nodded happily, and stood in the water, right behind Zachary. She felt stronger in it. How odd... He reached for the flag, and she shrieked, then bounded onto his back, hanging from his neck in a chokehold. "THAT'S MY FLAG YOU BIG PRICK!" She shouted. She tried to pry her fingers loose, but she willed them to fuse together so she could stay put.

Jude pulled herself back and they both toppled into the water. Zachary's head went under, and Jude managed to scramble on top of him and hold it there. She knew just how to time this, thanks to Aunt Petunia's bath times. Five, four, Three, Two, One... Zachary passed out, and Jude let his head out of the water just in time for him to breath in air, but not enough that he'd wake up. She smacked the back of his head for good measure. Owie.

She looked at her leg and noticed a big old gash on it. Sword cut. A twig snapped. Uh-oh. She hoped it was her team...

Dianne De Salvio, from Aphrodite cabin stepped out from behind the trees. "What did you do to him?" She asked disgustedly.

Jude shrugged. "I tackled him, like Mary said," she chirped brightly. "It was fun!"

Dianne eyed her waarily, then leapt for the flag. "NO!" Jude shrieked. She pulled her hand forward, and then Dianne was stuck in a block of black stone. "Oops..."

She heard the other campers coming. From the sound of it, her team lost.

This was not good. "Umm... Dianne?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jude fidgeted. Everyone in Hermes cabin was staring at her. Mr. D had been able to get Dianne out, but she had told everyone about how Jude attacked Zachary. Zachary had confirmed it. Now everyone was looking at her funny, avoiding her. Even her cabin counceler! She spent a lot of time with Hestia. She fidgeted again. One person jerked away, as if expecting to be locked into stone, too. Jude slid off her bunk and walked with Alice Ridley to the hearth in the center of the cabins.

Hestia was there... with Mr. D.

"Hello Judith. It seems that the Big Three want you on Mt. Olympus."

"The-the Big Three? I thought that..."

"Lord Hades was allowed on Olympus due to... the special circumstances surrounding your parentage."

"My parentage?"

Mr. D shifted his weight. "I'm taking you to Olympus, kid, you're meeting the Big Three. They can explain."

Jude nodded.

Gulp.

Olympus was beautiful. That could barely describe it. As Mr. D led Jude through the city, her eyes grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. It was so pretty. There were people playing music, talking, chatting, whatever. It was like paradise. Mr. D led her to a pretty, ornamental room, with silvery marble and white gold trinkets, and spindly furniture, like from a story book. There were three men sitting in there, one with black hair and blue eyes, one with graying black hair and green eyes, and one with black hair and black eyes. They looked very similar to her. The blue one leaned forward a little, and Jude realised with a start that they had been studying her as intently as she was them.

She bowed hastily. "Erm, uh, s-sorry, sirs. Hello." Why wasn't there a talking to gods class at Camp?

"So you're the one that they're saying is my child." It was the one with black eyes. Lord Hades. She nodded.

"That's what all the campers say when they think I can't hear. Um, are you lot going to kill me?" She twisted the hem of her Camp shirt as she spoke, and watched as Hades gave Zeus and Posiedon quick glares.

"I should think not. However... you do not feel as if you are mine. Not entirely. Brothers, what do you think?"

The blue-eyes one, she guessed that he was Zeus, considered her for a second. "You are right. She seems..."

"Like all three of us?" The green one, Posiedon, she thought. He was wearing beach clothes.

The others nodded. Jude raised her hand a little. "We-ell... Did any of you have sex about six years ago?"

The gods all choked a little. "P-Pardon?" Posiedon asked.

Jude turned to him. "I heard one of the other Hermes campers say that all of us exist 'cause our godly parent had sex with a mortal a year before we were born. Was he lying?"

Hades answered her. "No... but you're four."

"So?"

Hades looked at his brothers, as if asking 'You gonna help?'

Jude decided to ask something that she had been wondering since she came to camp. "Erm, mortals have a test that says who your mum and dad are. Do gods have it, too?"

Jude wasn't sure if the gleam that appeared in the Big Three's eyes was a good or a bad thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude wasn't sure how long she had been on Olympus, but the Big Three had sent her out of the room and then a bunch of other people kept on going in and out of the room she had just left. She was splashing in the fountain when Mr. Posiedon came out. He looked amused when he saw her swimming in the little pool. She noticed him and came up. She'd been under there for so long! Did all demigods breathe under water?

Mr. Posiedon got a funny look on his face though, when she came out all dry. He led her back into the room, and the only people in it were his brothers. "Hullo," she whispered. There was a bulky bronzr thingy in the middle of the room, and on top was a small shiny silver disc. "What's that thing?"

Mr. Zeus answered her. "That is going to tell us who your parents are."

"Okay."

Why did Mr. Hades smirk and hold out his hand? And why did Mr. Zeus pout and give him a gold coin? Mr. Posiedon just rolled his eyes. "Okay, Jude, you just have to put your fingertip onto the silver disc, and the machine will prick it. Then, after you take your finger away, it will show the symbol of your godly parent, as well as a picture of your mortal parent. Understand?"

Jude nodded, and put her finger on it. That tickled! She giggled and pulled her finger away. Mr. Hades dropped something when a green trident, a blue lightning bolt, a black helm, and a pretty red-haired lady appeared over Jude's head. Not paying any attention to the symbols, she didn't knowwho they were for, she grinned at the red haired lady. "Is that my mama? She's pretty!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jude was very confused.

The Big Three started yelling at each other, and their shapes kept on _flickering._ She got a bad feeling in her stomache, and she tried staring at something, anything, to try and block out the shouting. They sounded like three Uncle Vernons, after he came home from the pub late. She just stared at a bowl of water, hoping that the yelling would stop soon when-

_SPLOOSH_

The water crashed out of the bowl, and doused the Big Three in water, which was a little funny, but Jude just shrank back. They were going to be so mad at her...

Nothing happened.

The gods were frozen in shock. She looked between them as they gaped at her. "Erm... I'm sorry Mr's Big Three, sirs..."

Mr. Hades shook himself a little and said to the other two, "Well, that confirms it two thirds of the way. Now how'd it happen?"

"How did what happen, Mr. Hades?"

Mr. Hades' lips quirked a little as he replied to the four-years-olds query, "How is it that you're the child of all three of us."

The Big Three, her daddy's, didn't figure it out before she fell asleep in her chair. She woke up to them whispering. She was about to get up and aske how long she had slept, when Mr. D came in. "MR. D!" She yelled happily, then she hugged him around the waste. A pretty lady next to him chuckled.

"Dear, I was under the impression that the campers hated you?"

Jude looked at the lady like she was crazy. "Why would anybody hate Mr. D? He gives us all nicknames, and he tells silly jokes, and he plays games, and he welcomes us to camp, and lots of stuff! I like him! So there!" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot for good measure. The woman chuckled.

"Well aren't you sweet. Mr. D is my husband, Jude, so don't worry; I like him too. He's taking you back to Camp Half Blood, okay?"

Jude nodded very seriously. "'Kay. Erm... I got claimed by my daddies, but two of them have cabins, so where do I sleep?"

Mr. D patted her shoulder, "You can sleep in either cabin one or cabin three, whichever you like. Just remember to keep both of them clean."

"Okay!"

As they got into the elevator, Jude couldn't help but wonder something, though, '_What do I call my daddys?_'


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Camp, people were still staring at her, but they were splitting it between her, and a new girl, an eight-year-old daughter of Ares, named Clarisse La Rue. She was a really good fighter, according to everyone, but Jude hadn't met her yet. She yawned a little, maybe she should go to sleep. She hugged Hestia, and trotted tiredly to the toilets to wash her hands and face before bed-time.

She was rubbing her eyes as she walked in, and she didn't see that anyone was there.

"Hey! Watch it you little - What the heck happened to you?"

It was an unfamiliar girl, and she towered over Jude much like Dudley always had. Jude unconsciously slipped into the position Uncle Vernon had her stand in whenever he yelled at her, right before he let Dudley take a go at her. She swallowed. She knew exactly what the bigger girl was talking about; her body was littered in scars, and some of her bruises were only just fading, and her left eye was just barely returning to a normal colour after her two weeks at camp.

"Well? You gonna answer me?"

Jude slowly shook her head. She braced herself; the kids at Camp may not be very mean so far, but who knew?

"I'm not gonna hit you. I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares. I'm eight. Who're you?"

Jude cracked one eye open, her face still scrunched up. "You sure?"

Clarisse looked peeved for a moment. "Of course I'm sure that I'm - oh, you mean I'm sure I won't hit you. 'Course I won't. Now who are you, exactly?"

"I-I'm Jude, daughter of the Big Three. I'm four, and very sleepy."

Clarisse laughed. "You're funny, you know that? So you're the kid that everyone's been talking about? I'm getting ready for bed, too. Hey, wait a tick," Clarisse held up her one index finger. "If you're the daughter of the Big Three, then which cabin d'you sleep in?"

Jude couldn't help it, really, she couldn't; she giggled.

After that, it became quite obvious that a certain daughter of Ares had taken a certain four-years-old under her wing.

Hestia didn't mind - now there were two people who bothered to talk with her.

"C'mon Clarisse! Let's get him!"

It had been a few years, now, and Clarisse had taught Jude how to fight, and actually gotten her to open up about the Dursleys. Jude had had to practically drown her to keep Clarisse from trying to leave Camp and attack them. That was when she was five. Now she was six, and she and Clarisse were playing in the woods, trying to catch Daniel Roe, an Apollo kid that had taken Jude's doll last month. The guy had thanked them a week ago for not attacking him, and that they were growing up to be good little girls, weren't they?

They saw him going to the woods a few minutes ago, and had gone after him, Clarisse with her electric spear that her dad had given her for her birthday, and Jude with a blade from her father's. Daddy had convinced Dad and Father to mix the celestial bronze with Stygian Iron, so that Jude had a greater advantage over monsters. To be truthful, Jude was shocked that they had agreed.

Clarisse had actually come up with how to differentiate between her fathers. Zeus was Father, Hade was Daddy, and Poseidon was Dad. She had drawn straws to choose who was who, and had sent them letters telling them about it. For some odd reason, this wasn't normally done. The letter writing thing, that is. But, back to attacking Daniel Roe.

Jude let out a loud scream, like the one in the Civil War movie that Clarisse had shown her. A rebel yell or something. Daniel jumped and fell over. Right next to a puddle. Jude moved the water so that there was some all over him, then closed his feet in rock. Clarisse shouted and stabbed his arm with her spear. Daniel screamed at her.

"DON'T! CALL! MY! FRIEND! NAMES YOU BIG PRICK!" Jude shouted at him, then she kicked him. He screamed again. Oops… she hadn't meant to electrocute him! His hair was smoking, now…

Clarisse raised her eyebrows at Jude. "You're an angry little midget, you know that?"

"Aw, stuff it."

"After two years, you'd think that the accent would be gone… C'mon, Chiron wanted us before lunch."

"It's after lunch, Clarisse."

"So?"

Jude shrugged, then jerked her head toward Daniel, "What about him?"

"What about it? Come on!"

"Oka-ay…" Jude tapped Clarisse on the shoulder. "Beat you to the Big House!"

"Oh, no you won't, runt!"

"Come and get me, War Girl!"

"DON'T CALL ME WAR GIRL!"

And so it went, as they raced, dashed, sprinted, and cheated to get to the Big House. Clarisse won.

"Hah. Hah. Heh…" Clarisse panted, leaning on the door frame.

Jude raised an eyebrow and opened the door "Beat you inside!" she yelled, just before she stepped inside.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You're worse than I am… Come on, let's find Chiron."

They found him a few minutes later, playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"MR. D!" Jude nearly shrieked. She ran over to hug her favourite wine god. You would think that after two years the goat people (she stubbornly refused to call them Satyrs in her head) would stop staring at her like that…

"Er, well, yes," Mr. D mumbled. "Chiron, I'm guessing their being here is your fault?"

Chiron nodded. "It is, though I was expecting them sooner…"

"We were playing chase. Sorry, Chiron," Clarisse said. No need to tell them WHERE.

"MM. Well, I was talking with Mr. D, and remembered that you, Jude, have never been to school. There is a small one in the next town over, and…"

"NO! I know how to read Mr. Chiron! I don't need to go to school! What about the monsters?"

Jude's eyes were wide, and Clarisse held her and glared at Chiron. The man should know that Jude was afraid of almost everyone that wasn't at Camp, or wasn't her parent.

Chiron sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Judida, We won't force you to go, but it might be good for you, you need to learn to be more comfortable with other people, and school would help you with that-"

"NO!"

Mr. D smothered a chuckle. Chiron sighed again. "Jude, if you would please just consider it I thin-"

"NONONONONONONO!" Jude screamed._ No strangers. No strangers. No strangers._

Clarisse withheld the urge to slap the centaur and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "HEY JUDE! Quit!"

Jude hiccoughed and looked at Clarisse warily. "No school," she squeaked, and buried her head in Clarisse's arms.

Mr. D chuckled and looked at Chiron. "Well I think that answers your question Chiron. No school indeed." He chuckled again.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I'm taking a break from Addams-ish Potter to plot out the sequel and put Jude up, so, yay. I'll try and update more often, I really will, but I'm fcused mainly on Addams-ish.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Mercy. 6/20/2010**


	10. Chapter 10

It Was a few days later, when the news came. She had a sister, a sister named Thalia. Well ¼ sister would be more accurate, but still… Father had had another daughter with some singer actress lady, and she was coming to camp with two other half bloods! Thalia was almost thirteen, though, so Jude wasn't sure if she'd want to be around a little kid like her. She traced the scar that stretched from her left eyebrow to the right side of her jaw absent-mindedly. She always did when she worried; it got on Clarisse's nerves a lot, and made Hestia worry, but for some reason, it helped her think.

She had heard her two closest friends saying that she was just messed up that way(Clarisse, but she had said it in a good way) or that it reminded her of what she had to lose, and what she had to gain(Hestia, but Jude couldn't quite make sense of that). Jude just did it out of habit; when she was still at the Dursleys, staring into the dark cupboard, she would trace her scars, memorising her face. It calmed her down, and it still did.

But back to Thalia. Jude knew that her dad's weren't supposed to have children, they had sworn it on the river Styx. She wondered if she had counted, though. After all, they never really chose to have her… Eh, she was alive, and that's what mattered in her book. She thought back to her old dreams. What would she do if she got a letter from a magic school? Would she be considered even weirder than she was now? For, Jude knew that she was thought of as the Camp oddball, the goof.

Not in the way she acted, but because of what she was, and how she looked. Oh, she was getting off of the topic again! Crimeny! The six-years-old thought back to her big sister, whom she hadn't even met yet. Wasn't there a prophecy thingy about the next child of the eldest gods? Did she count? What if the Olympians wanted to kill her big sister? Jude made an irritated noise that she had learned from Mr. D in the back of her throat and leaned her head back on the tree. Drawing circles and things in the sand, she never even noticed when someone came up behind her.

"Hey, Jude."

Jude screamed and threw electricity at whoever it was that had spoken. Oops… It was Clarisse. "Sorry, Clarisse," she murmured, ducking her head down.

"Aw, stop it. I should have known not to scare you. Chiron told me to tell you that you were gonna have to be tutored in normal school, though."

"Figures, that. Hey… you talked to your dad again?" Whenever Clarisse talked to Mr. Ares, she was always quieter. Jude thought that if she ever met the War God, she'd have a bone to pick with him. Of course, that would probably get her best non-Olympian friend mad at her, but still…

Jude looked at Clarisse. "Well?"

The larger girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jude, I talked to my father. I swear, though, he must be-" she stopped short, and her eyes flickered toward the sky. Jude understood completely. It was annoying when your parent got all angry with you and then thundered when you tried to talk to someone about it. Father was like that, very temperamental. Emphasis on the mental bit.

"Why don't we go swimming? I figured out how to make the air bubble stay for over thirty minutes."

Clarisse grinned. "You did? That's awesome! Wait - what happens after thirty minutes?"

Jude rolled her eyes at Clarisse's mom-ish-ness. "I pass out, float to the surface, wake up about an hour later. Oh! I was eavesdropping on Mr. Chiron, and he was talking about how we could manipulate the Mist! Want to ask Hestia to teach us?"

Clarisse shook her head. "Naw, she'd never agree. I love her, but she's always neutral, always yields. Now let's go swimming."

"'Kay!" Jude chirped, jumping too high in the air, and then slamming into the water without so much as disturbing a drop. She sniggered behind her hand when she heard Clarisse mutter about show offs.

She still was wondering what her new sister would be like.

Jude decided that she hated Remy Dallas. The girl talked to her like she was a baby, and stupid at that. It was all the six-years old could do though, to repress a maniac grin when the cheerleader tried to pat her on the head and was thrown backwards. "Oops! I'm sorry Priss Daily!"

Remy glared at her. "MISS DALLAS, Judida."

"Call me Judida again and you'll find yourself in Tartarus. Now let's play!" The latter sentence was a complete one-eighty from the dark and disgusted tone of her earlier, more threatening words. Remy Dallas gaped at Jude in shock and said in a weak voice something about testing her favourite little student to see what level she was at.

Jude debated telling her that she already had learned everything in Primary school because Judida had wanted her to be ahead of the game so that she had more time to plot her escape or something like that. Jude was honestly just amazed that she remembered everything in her dreams. Nah, she wouldn't tell Blondie.

By the end of the morning, Blondie had declared Jude completely insane and out to kill all of the campers. This condition was worsened when she saw Jude just sitting there, smiling and nodding to everything that the blonde ranted. At lunch, people stared more than usual, but, as per usual, Jude ignored it an drank her liquefied tuna sub. Well, she didn't always have a liquid tuna sub, but usually some liquefied meal, just to see if she could actually have it. She hadn't come up with anything yet that hadn't appeared.

After lunch, she toddled off to find Hestia, and see if Clarisse was in a mood to play fight. "Hestia! Hestia! Hey, Hestia!"

The goddess turned. "Yes, Jude?"

"Wanna play?"

Hestia eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you were being tutored…"

"I was."

"Judida, what did you do?"

Jude made a face at the name Judida. "Jude. And I just answered Blondie's questions…"

"You want to drive the camp mad. I declare, even Mr. D won't be able to keep up with your insanity."

"Thank you."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "I'll play with you and Clarisse in a bit, but right now, I'm a bit busy. Clarisse is attacking a tree. Go fight with her."

"'Kay!"

Clarisse was, indeed, hacking a tree to bits. Thankfully not one with a dryad, but hacking it to bits, nonetheless. "Clarisse!"

"WHAT!"

Jude stepped back at her friends' raging tone. "I-I'm sorry… I can… I'll go, if you want me to, I just… Sorry."

Clarisse let her spear fall. "Oh, stop, Jude. Come here. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Jude traced her scar as she walked up to the large girl.

She was not prepared for a hug.

At all.

In any sense of insensibility.

And yet, she hugged Clarisse back. Somehow, she supposed that they both needed it.

Jude bit back a scream. Monsters. Monsters. Monsters. They were storming the hill, and aiming at a girl that looked like Father. She made a goat boy, a human boy, and a girl maybe Jude's age go forward, and tried to hold off the monsters. Jude ran faster. She had to help them! The older girl, the one that made the others go ahead, fell down just as the other three reached the border. Jude reached them, along with some other campers, a few seconds later.

Why the bloody blue blazes wasn't anyone trying to help that girl? Jude tripped over someone. The little blonde girl. She was watching, frozen, while a bolt of lightning hit the older girl, and turned her into a pine tree. The monsters were leaving… Then that was…

"Thalia," the two new demigods whispered, obviously distraughts.

Her big sister.

Jude was silent as she helped the blonde girl up, and walked with them to the Big House. She didn't even think that they noticed her. Once they had reached the door, Jude stole back to cabin one. She had been staying in it for the last few weeks, hoping to get to share it with a sibling, just like everyone else did, just to see what it was like. But that wouldn't happen now, would it?

Should she offer the new kids to put Thalia's things on the bed she had made up for her? Or would they be mad if she did… She'd talk to Clarisse and Hestia. But she did know that she wanted to help them. She had to.

She didn't know why, but she had to help the people that her sister had loved.

The camp was sad after that night. Some people tried to ignore, and others gossiped about what they had seen, but it seemed to be the silent agreement of all of them not to ask the new kids, Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan, about Thalia. They were in Hermes Cabin for now, and Luke was already claimed by his Dad, Hermes, but Annabeth wasn't. Jude had snuck in one day while everyone was out, and had stuck a box of hers, Hestia's, and Clarisse's homemade chocolates in each of their knapsacks. Clarisse's Mum was a really, really good recipe maker.

She hadn't told Clarisse or Hestia about wanting to talk to Luke and Annabeth yet, but she ended up not having to. They came to talk to her.

Annabeth stood slightly behind Luke, and the boy was standing in front of Jude, shifting slightly from foot to foot. It was free time, and almost everybody was swimming or practising their archery or sword fighting skills.

"Um, you're Jude, right? You see, some people were saying, I mean, we heard, um, is it true that-"

Annabeth seemed to be frustrated with the older boy, for she babbled out, "Is it true that you're Thalia's sister?"

Luke nudged her, and muttered something like and along the lines that Annabeth needed to learn tact. Jude stifled a giggle. Were you allowed to be happy if your sister just died, even if you'd never met her? Well, turned into a tree, but still… As the two were still waiting for an answer, Jude just nodded.

"I am, sort of. I'm the daughter of all the big three. So she was… is…. Like my ¼ sister, I think. I only found out about her a few weeks ago." Seeing as they didn't look violent yet, she added timidly, "Erm, if you want, I already had her bed made up in Cabin One, if you want to keep her stuff there. Well, whatever she didn't have on her when Father made her into… the tree."

Annabeth whispered something in Luke's ear, and he stood up and nodded. "We'd like that," he smiled.

It had months ago, now, and Annabeth was eight now, and Luke fifteen. Clarisse had had her tenth birthday, and Jude, Jude was still six. Annabeth and Luke were teaching her what they knew from school, and in return, Clarisse and Jude taught them Ancient Greek and how things were done at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth and Clarisse didn't get along very well, and neither blonde really tried to get to know Hestia. Hestia had explained that people could be like that sometimes, and to just let it lie. Even Clarisse had agreed with her for once, even if it was obvious that she was reluctant to.

Not much happened, and right now was one of the few times that she spent time with just one of her friends. Today, it was Luke. She'd never spent time with just him before, but she liked it. Clarisse was fun to fight with, Annabeth, to study, Hestia to play around, and Luke… well, so far, it seemed that Luke was a very good friend to just sit around with. They were just tracing pictures in the sand, and occasionally leaning on a rock or something and looking at the water.

"Hey, Jude?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Have you ever been on a quest?"

Well that was an odd question. Her dad's would never let her quest, she was too young, they had said when she last asked. She had even sent them separate letters, and what did they do? They conspired with one another and wrote a joint letter, outlining every reason they could think of to keep her safely tucked away in Camp Half Blood, and then each of them had in red ink written in capital letter, complete with underlines, '_NO!_'

"Uh, Jude?"

"What, oh? Oh, I'm sorry, Luke. I was just thinking of something."

"Are you ganna answer my question?"

"Eventually."

"Ju-ude!"

Jude giggled behind her hand. "No, I haven't. My fathers' would never let me. Why?"

"All of your scars."

Jude tried not to tense up, she did, but she hadn't told Luke and Annabeth about her old home life. She wasn't sure if she wanted to explain it to him, least of all right now.

"What happened?" Luke was looking at her curiously, obviously noting that she had gone rigid as a rock. He was staring mostly at the long scar across her face.

"I…" She wouldn't lie to her friends, _never._ She pointed at the long scar, "When I was three years old, my Aunt Petunia had me cook breakfast for everyone for the first time ever. She pointed everything out, and told me to have everything ready in ten minutes. I started slicing a loaf of bread after I put the bangers in the pan, and I nicked my finger with a sharp knife. I got blood all over the counter. Aunt Petunia screamed at me, and then she took the knife, dipped it in the fat in the pan, and held my face so that I couldn't move. She cut all along my face, and then threw me into my… quarters." She would have to thank Annabeth for teaching her that word, later. "The rest of them are from the same sort of thing. Mostly it was my cousin and Aunt, because my Uncle couldn't stand people that hit their kids. I think I have all of two scars from him, one on my knee, and one on my finger."

Luke looked at her strangely. "If your Uncle didn't like people like that… why did your Aunt and cousin get away with it?"

Jude laughed at that one, a dead, bitter sound. Like there was nothing good in the world. "Because, Luke, if he didn't see it, it didn't happen. He never saw it. I'm gonna go to my cabin, okay? Just… let me be for a while."

Jude brushed off her somewhat dusty jeans and walked quickly to Cabin Three, not even daring to look and see what Luke was thinking.

When she got to her Dad's cabin, she held Alice Ridley close and cried. She didn't know why, but every time she talked about _them_ she just had to cry. Why did she even care? She hadn't seen them in two years. No-one could trace her here. And besides, crying was bad, it meant people could hurt you. She wasn't supposed to cry! She looked at the fountain her Dad had put in for her first Christmas at Camp. '_To keep in touch,_' the note had said. Father and Daddy went all out that year too, silly dads. Father gave her a metal locket, with a shield that electrocuted anyone that touched it, even with a weapon or through cloth, and Daddy gave her a box of little stones containing Greek Fire, complete with hand-made instruction manual on how to use them to the most destructive effect, or any effect. There were about a hundred. Jude thought that they were all trying to get her to pick a favourite.

She was right.

Jude slipped off the bed, and sat on the side of the fountain. Would she call one of them, or all of them. She almost immediately discounted the latter idea; the last time she had tried that, they ended up yelling at each other for an hour until she ran out of the room wailing.

She didn't want to play favourites with her dads… She tried to think. Maybe a girl would understand, but she had already talked to Hestia, she didn't want to bore her. Clarisse… Clarisse would murder someone, and she didn't want to tell Annabeth yet. Just not yet. Mr. D's wife? No, she'd only met her once…

One of their wives? Maybe… Hera, Goddess of Marriage and families. Well, perfect families, anyway. Persephone, goddess of… springtime, right? And Amni… Amphri… Amphitrite… Yeah, Amphitrite, Dad's wife, with the hard name. But wouldn't they not like her, because she wasn't their kids? Well.. All the stories said they didn't like proof of their husband's infidelity. She wasn't, technically. She was a mistake of blood falling from Olympus.

Jude let out a short, harsh breath. Okay, she could do this. If nothing else, she'd know if her… Aunt's? Step Mothers? She needed a family tree, for the love of Pete… She'd know if any of them or all of them hated her, if nothing else. She fished out a golden drachma from the fountain and held it up to the water, where it was making a rainbow, and said politely, in her best please-oh-please-oh-pretty-goshing-please voice, "Oh, Miss Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone, please." Miss Iris always was faster when Jude added the 'Miss' bit. And saying 'please' always helps.

The holographic images of the three goddesses appeared, and they all seemed in a bit of a huff for being called. "_Yes?_" they asked together. They looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Jude. Was it a grown-up-lady thing?

"Um…. Mrs. Hera, Mrs. Amphitrite, and Mrs. Persephone, I was kinda… I wanted to talk to someone about something, and I don't wanna play favourites with my daddies, and I already talked about it to Hestia, and she looked all mad about something and I don't wanna talk to her again in case she yells at me, and I was sorta hoping tha', if you didn't hate, me that, maybe, maybe you could, I don't know, talk to me, but if you're really busy, I can go, and I'm really sorry, and I - I- I…." as Jude spoke faster and faster, her accent became much more pronounced, and she tried not to lose her nerve, because the goddesses were looking at her funny now.

Jude took a deep breath, and said as evenly as she could manage, "I was hoping to talk to you because I really need to talk to someone, and I don't want to play favourites with my daddies, or make them think I am, or bother Hestia, or get Clarisse mad, but if you want to go, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Amphitrite raised her eyebrows. "Well, I for one don't hate you, but what exactly is it that you want to talk about? You haven't said. have you?"

"No, she hasn't," Mrs. Persephone said dryly. Mrs. Hera rolled her eyes at them both.

"Just go ahead and tell us, sweetheart."

Jude smiled a little at her, and said as clearly as she could, "Well, I was talking to Luke, and he asked me about-about my… scars, and I told him about them, and then I left, and I started to cry once I got in here, and it happens every time that I talk about it and I don't know why and am I turning into a nutter?"

She said this all very fast and very much in fear of the three ladies' answers.

Mrs. Hera spoke first. "Your scars? How did you get them?"

Mrs. Amphitrite gave her a look that said 'stop playing a dummy, Hera, we need to help her.'

Mrs. Hera gave her a look that said, 'I am, haven't you ever heard of therapy, or psychology? One of the most inter3esting things Humans have come up with, and helpful, too.'

Mrs. Persephone gave them both a look that said, 'Both of you stuff it!'

Of course, Jude didn't see any of this, as her face was hidden behind her hair and her doll, as she was trying to figure out what to say without crying again. "I, um, ," she mumbled, just loud enough that the other three people could hear.

Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone each talked to her and helped her for innumerable (well, they didn't exactly keep track, okay? Yeesh….) hours that day, and continued in the afternoon, and only finished around bedtime. It was never going to be a regular thing, but they each let Jude know that if she needed someone, they were there.

Jude felt a lot better after she talked to them.

**AN/AR: Okay, maybe you think that the wives are a bit OOC, and I admit, they are. But, two are mums, and the other probably should be one. They don't hate Jude because, from the way I interpreted it, they didn't like their husbands Demigods before, because they were proof of infidelity. Well, Jude isn't exactly that, now is she? By this time, it's been two years, and I think the Gods would've figured out what had happened by now. So, they did. The wives know that Jude was made by lucky chance, and they're not going to be utterly horrid to a scared, crying, little six-years-old girl, for Olympus' Sake!**

**Sorry for the rant… -ish.**

**Blessings,**

**Mercy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was either sleeping or very busy, as it was free time, and terribly hot. Jude, however, stole away to the woods and was just walking through the trees, hoping to find one so that she might craft herself a wand. Judida had been apprenticed to Olivander in the year after Voldemorts' fall, and knew how to craft a wand quite well. Olivander was quite exacting about it.

She checked to make no one was watching when she found her favourite tree in the woods. It was a beautiful white oak, like the kind she had always imagined to be in Rivendell, from the 'The Lord of the Rings' movies. She wanted to read the books, but no-one at Camp had a set. So she hadn't yet, but she was considering asking for a copy for her birthday. But, back to the tree. She knew for a fact that this one didn't have a Dryad, because for some reason she just didn't like playing on, around, or near Dryad trees. Oh, she liked the Dryads well enough, but their trees were just not something that she liked to play with.

Oh, gosh darn it; she was rambling in her head again. She climbed up the tree, looking for the just right perfect branch. She was about to crawl down, as she had reached the very top, when she saw it. Very straight, very smooth, and pure white, the wood gleamed, standing straight up and pointing to the sky, to Olympus. It was thick enough that it wouldn't break, but not so thick that it would be hard to hold even after it was stripped of bark and polished. Jude very carefully balanced herself, and she slid the ceramic knife she had made in Arts and Crafts last year out of her small satchel; it was slim and sharp, and she really didn't want it to splinter if it fell.

She levelled it to the base of the branch and slid it around, making sure that she had a good grip on the tree with her legs, and on the branch with her other hand. It took her a couple of minutes, but she got the branch, and pretty well cut, if she did say so herself. She placed it gingerly in the satchel, and wrapped her knife and put it in, too. Turning her head to the sky, it looked about time for Dinner. Oh, for the love of Olympus.

Jude scuttled down the tree and sped to Cabin One, placed her satchel under Thalia's Bed, and hastened over to the dining pavilion just in time to offer food to the gods with everyone else and hurry over to… was she at Dad or Father's table today? It was Wednesday, so she did Dad's table yesterday… Father, then. She sat down at Father's table and nibbled on her crackers. She was so excited! She'd be able to make her wand!

Wait… would she even get a letter? Or had her magic just been her demigod powers focused into a wand? Well… her Mommy had been a witch, and wouldn't that make her a witch? Jude shook her head and stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork. She'd worry about it later.

.

It was very annoying trying to find a wand core. Especially when you were telling everyone that the reason you kept plucking their hairs out was to see if the fairy tales with witches and wizards with wands were true. No-one took you seriously! Christ! Jude finally just ended up using some Stygian iron that Daddy had sent her for her birthday, 'to experiment with.' She had a feeling that she was missing some sort of joke in there. Maybe a family joke that she was 'too young' to understand? Did she even have siblings?

She was a little worried, using the iron as her core, but it worked beautifully. She wasn't able to polish it with wand polish, so she ended up just using some water and embedding it in the wood. She didn't expect it to make rainbows when the light hit it, and she wasn't even sure how she did it. She had just taken a handful of water from her fountain and rubbed it along the wood, just wanting it to work like polish, to be a part of the wood, really. She was actually rather surprised that it _had_ worked.

.

When Jude had finished up each day, whatever it is that she did, she would go to her Father's cabin and practice with her wand. She liked it, it felt… closer… to her, than her Holly wand had, in a way. She wasn't really doing any spells, just willing things to happen with the wand. Once she got the affects of a certain thing right, she began trying to do them without her wand. After all, Judida had nearly been dead loads of times until she started practising lots and mastered hexes, curses, and charms and things until she could do them without a wand. Judida had said that there were other, easier ways to do wandless magic, but she was comfortable with this.

And so the years passed. Jude got her fathers to stop feuding a little, enough so that she could Iris Message them on her birthdays and Christmas without ending up in tears, anyway. She talked with Hestia, and learned a lot of history from her perspective. The Hunters of Artemis visited once, and Zoë Nightshade got a lot of the Aphrodite kids really mad. They were in an even worse mood when the Campers lost Capture the Flag with them. For some reason, just because Jude liked talking with Zoë and the other Hunters, a lot of campers thought that it was all Jude's fault.

Sticking most of them into rocks did not help her much.

Jude was really; really excited when she found out that her new friends would still be at Camp on her birthday. Zoë liked talking with her about what being a Huntress was like, and Jude had a suspicion that her friend was trying to recruit her.

On the morning of her tenth birthday, Jude frowned at herself in the mirror. She did not look ten. She looked eight. Maybe. Closer to seven-ish. It was weird. She shook her head. Maybe it was some weird affect from being ¾ Olympian. Wouldn't surprise her one little bit. As soon as she heard birds chirping, Jude zoomed out her door and to Hestia to give her a hug and drag her over to Artemis' Cabin. Hestia had probably been expecting it that day, because she didn't put up a fuss and make Jude wait while she made sure that the hearth stayed hot while she was gone.

Jude got that her first friend was all about Hearth and Home, she did, but sometimes, it was _annoying._ She wondered if Mr. Chiron would try and convince her to go to school again this year. He always did, every birthday. Jude snorted quietly to herself while she rapped on the door to the cabin. She was filching the college Half Bloods' textbooks to read, and he wanted her to enter the fifth grade. No thanks. She knew that she had a bit of an unfair advantage over kids her age in that department, already having been through primary school by age two and a half, but still.

She was ripped out of her musings by Zoë opening the door and wishing her a happy birthday. Jude smiled back. "Thanks, Zoë! I'm excited, but I hope that Mr. Chiron doesn't try and make me go to school again this year…"

Zoë cocked her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean, Jude? Are you not learning at Camp? And why would Master Chiron wish to send thee away when there are monsters that would surely thirst for your blood, and you are…" She paused, as if debating what to say or not. Then she shrugged. "Not quite of the age to fend them off."

Jude shrugged. "He thinks that I should interact with people my age."

"'Tis a good thought, but there are Campers thine own age here. Perhaps he worries for thine schooling?"

Jude nodded. "Perhaps. Hey, why don't we go wake up Clarisse now? She only said that I can't wake her up before dawn!"

Zoë smothered a giggle and nodded. "Lead the way, Birthday Child."

Jude grinned widely and bounded for Ares cabin.

Around an hour later Clarisse found herself sopping wet and in the middle of the lake.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP, WAR GIRL!" Jude yelled.

Clarisse said several very rude words. Meanie.

.

Jude looked at Zoë in apprehension. It was the Hunter's last day at Camp Half Blood, and the last day of the summer session. Zoë had brought her in while everyone else had been packing, and sat her on one of the silver-sheeted beds.

"Yeah?" she asked her friend, whose face was very serious.

"Jude, you know how girl demigods are able to choose to follow the Lady Artemis, aye?"

"Yeah, but I'm a Camper. I can't change, can I?" She was torn, she wanted to stay with Zoë, and the Hunters seemed wonderful, but… she would miss Clarisse and Hestia and Annabeth and Luke. She wasn't sure that she even would like being immortal.

"No, Judida-"

"Jude."

Zoë shook her head and smiled warmly. "Jude it 'tis, then. Jude, thou may change, and become a Hunter, as I am, as all of us are in this cabin. There is not a need to answer me now, but would you think of it, from time to time? You would be welcome to join us."

Jude slid her arms around her friend. "I want to stay with you, Zoë, I do, but… I need to stay near Clarisse, and Hestia, and Annabeth and Luke. I don't know why, but I do. And Thal-Thalia's tree. Something is going to happen, Zoë. Something. I-I don't even know if I would want to live forever. How do you go on when the ones you love die? I-I-I… I don't know. I just don't know." She hugged Zoë tighter, begging her silently not to be mad, or hate her, or make her disappointed in her. Zoë was her friend, she couldn't make her sad, she just _couldn't._

Zoë rubbed her back soothingly. "Hush, Jude. 'Tis not any problem to concern thyself with now. 'Tis just something to think of, an option that you might consider. Now, finish your crying when you can, there is no hurry. I will be packing, if you wish to speak to me or the other Hunters, do not hesitate to, understand?"

Jude smiled a small and watery grin and nodded. "I promise Zoë, I pinkie promise." Pinkie promises, in Jude's mind, were second only to swearing on the river Styx. They just had the added benefit of no curses. Zoë smoothed Jude's hair once and turned to her things. Jude just sat there as she and the other girls packed.

What _would_ it be like to be a Hunter? There was a clash and the sound of metal on the ground, and Clarisse yelling. Something wise?

Oh, bugger all.

Sighing, Jude smoothed down her slacks from where she had bunched then 'round her knees, and made her way out the door, hands out and aimed at the two girls older than she.

"Oi!" she yelled, her old accent coming back full force, as it always did when she was upset or angry. She waved her one hand wildly upward and black earth closed around Annabeth and Clarisse's feet, and moved them both a good five feet away from each other. Jude stomped in between them. "_What,_ for the love of all that is pure, is wrong with you two nutters _this time?_"

Jude's eyes narrowed as Clarisse scowled and Annabeth looked away, arms crossed defiantly. She rolled her eyes and smacked both their arms, trying not to show that she was getting a bit tired from holding the earth on them. Not too terribly tired, mid you, but still not at the top of her game. The older girls rubbed their arms moodily, but didn't speak. Jude stomped her foot. "Talk!"

Nothing. Fine. Fine. _Fine._ Jude made Clarisse's rock make its way up to her shoulders and moved Annabeth towards the lake. Ignoring her protests, Jude made the blonde fly through the air and land about five yards from the shore. She stomped back over to Clarisse. "Tell me, Clairie, or you are joining Annabeth in the middle of the lake, and no way to get back until someone feels sorry for you and comes with a rowboat." She was sick of them fighting, and if she had to be mean right back to them, so be it! She could be sad about it later!

Clarisse huffed and said, while insulting Annabeth in every venom-coated word, what had happened.

All of that over Annabeth not shutting up about buildings.

Jude _really_ wanted a headache cure.

She practiced making a barrier between people to stop fighting that night. And the next, and the next, and the next, until she perfected it.

Thankfully, it only took around another two or three days to do it wandless. Now how would she explain it away if she used it…? Compressing the air between them? Jude tried not to smack herself upside the head. Why didn't she practise _that?_ Then again, she only really practised throwing people with air… glaring at her nose, since she wasn't one of the lucky people able to turn their eyes around to glare at their brain, Jude stuffed her wand in its' slim cloth holding bag and started practising compressing the air around her t make a barrier. Using the earth would be easier, but two ways were better than one.

She sounded like Daddy. Or Mad Eye Moody.

Both.

**AN/AR: It took me _forever_ to iron everthing out in this Chapter! I hope you all like it, and review. Something other than the word 'update!' I beg you. I'm glad that people want me to put more up, I am, but I'd LOVE constructive criticism, even flames, really. People that hate your story dont tend to give a flying whoop whether or not you get your feelings hurt when they point out something stupid that you did. So, Im working on Chapter 12, and thank you for reading!**

**Blessings,**

**Mercy.**

_**Post Script: Oh, and does anyone play FarmVille on Facebook? I tried it out on my... second cousins? third? It's annoying haviong a big family... Anywhatever, I tried it, and it's SPLENDID! Not sure if I'll bother joining the site, though...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**EvilVampireDucky : She knows Mad Eye because, in her original life (Which followed for the most part the original HP books, but with a few differences, such as being closer to Hermione, not being a boy, more cynical, I suppose one might call it… little things like that) she was taught by him and, in my mind, after Dumbledore died… I view Jude as the kind of character that, when it comes down to it, will go to the ends of the Earth to get things done. In my mind, she didn't particularly trust Dumbledore, but knew that he was her last protection from the Dark Lord. In my jumbled up mind, she went to Mad Eye and asked him to train her, and he did. She defeated Voldemort, as did Harry, but in her first life, everyone died, she found out that she was betrayed, etcetera.**

**jimk : My first flame! Thank you! I see your point, I do, but as of yet, Jude isn't even of Hogwarts age. I'm attempting to build her character. No, she is not like Harry. Why? Because she is still a child, but has the memories and cynicism of an eighteen year old heroine that was betrayed by the ones she cared for the most. She's not Harry, she's Judida. And her name… No, it isn't Harry-ish. Why not? I asked my mother once what she would name me if I were a boy. She would have named me , if it would have been something with the same meaning as Mercy. She told me that, had I been a boy, my name would have been Tristan Sammael. Neither name has ANYTHING to do with my names; Mercy Lenore.**

**mer·cy [múrssee]**

**(plural mer·cies)**

**n**

**1. compassion: kindness or forgiveness shown especially to somebody a person has power over**

**2. compassionate disposition: a disposition to be compassionate or forgiving of others.**

**3. something to be thankful for: a welcome event or situation that provides relief or prevents something unpleasant from happening**

**4. easing of distress: the easing of distress or pain**

**[12th century. Via French merci "thank you" Latin merces "reward, wages"]**

**The girl's name Lenore is of Greek origin, and its meaning is "light". Variant of Eleanor.**

**TRISTAN: French form of Welsh Drystan, probably meaning "riot, tumult." The change in spelling is due to association with the French word _triste_, meaning "sad." In Arthurian legend, this was the name of a Knight of the Round Table.**

**SAMMAEL (סמאל): Variant spelling of Hebrew Samael, the name of an Angel of Death, meaning "whom God makes" and "venom of God.".**

**So… If my mum wouldn't have named me, had I been male, a similar name to the one I have… why would Lily Potter? And while I love the flower names theme that a lot of femHarry writers have going… Lily and Petunia's mum liked flowers. Yay. Nowhere in the books is it said that Lily did. Or that she would have kept the tradition going, if it even was one. Now, I admit, since they named Harry 'Harry James', after his dad, they more likely than not would have given Jude the middle name Lily. But, I didn't like the name Judida Lily Potter, so, I didn't use it.**

**I haven't included magic from the HP-verse yet because no-one at Camp knows about magic yet. Or at least not that kind. Well, maybe Hacate's kids would, but as I'm trying to merge the two worlds nicely, (and because it isn't essential for this fic) in this fic, they don't. Oh, well. And yeah, I definitely could have done this one hell of a lot better. But, I'm lust beginning to work on my writing skills, and right now, they aren't nearly where they could be. Serves me right for taking art classes. This is, for the most part, a rough draft, and come six months from now, I may very well read it, stare at it in shock, then fall off my chair laughing at my own stupidity.**

**Right now, it's just for fun. I'm still plotting it out, since I have several different plots laid out, and I'm still meshing them into the one I'm actually writing. *shrugs* Thank you jimk, for even othering to flame, as you dislike it so much. I appreciate the criticism.**

**NOW, I think that's one page enough of ramblings/responses to my first ever flame (thank you so much! Again!) so ON WITH THE FIC!**

A few months passed, and Jude got anxious. She played with Hestia and Clarrise, and Annabeth and Luke, and practiced her demigod ailities and her magical ones. She got several ideas from the Hecate kids, when they practiced magic, even though it was so different from normal wizard magic. Then again, all magic had originated with Hecate, even before that was her name. Wizards had just changed the way they used it.

But, back to her anxiousness. She knew that it wasn't because of the Hogwarts letter or other magic school letter that she expected to com, she knew that much. But she didn't know why she was anxious. It was especially bad one day when she was tossing and turning in Father's cabin; sleeping in there, near her wand, always soothed her a little. Letting out a soft scream of frustration, Jude threw her covers off and swung herself off of the bed. Grabbing, a couple of her fire rocks from Daddy, (she was paranoid, okay? Hadn't that already been established? And gods, she should stop talking to herself…) she slipped on her shoes and padded across the cool marble floor to go to the loo; maybe some water would calm her down.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror-y bronze doors. She made a face. She had always been small, even smaller in Judida's life, but for her fathers' sakes, she looked like she was eight or nine! Grumbling, Jude made her way to the loo. It looked stormy. Odd, it never stormed near the Camp. Her father's were probably fighting again. Maybe there was some stock to Annabeth's new conspiracy theories after all. But what would have been stolen? Someone's symbols? Not likely. Jude stilled, though, when she heard some strange roar, accompanied by a flash of lightning.

_Stay safe, or see what's happening. Stay safe, or see what's happening. Stay safe, or see what's happening_, Jude debated with herself. On one hand, she didn't want to see something happen like had happened to her sister. On the other… on the other, she really, really wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. The thing - whatever it was - roared again. Jude set her jaw and ran toward Half Blood Hill. A few minutes later. Oh, gods.

There was a _Minotaur._ Jude felt frozen as she watched Pasiphae's son clench his fists around a woman's throat, and the woman dissolved in a… flash of gold light? The Minotaur didn't do that… It looked more like a gold lighted Portkey than anything else. The Minotaur was snuffling the satyr and the boy stripped off his red jacket.

"Hey!" Jude heard him scream, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

Oh that _idiot!_

They were closer now, and Jude ran the rest of the way up the hill, ignoring her panic at being so close to the edge of the wards after so long being safe inside them. The Minotaur charged at the boy, too fast. Jude's eyes widened, and she acted on instinct. Jerking her arm, she moved the boy out of the way, before the monster could get to him.

The Minotaur's head slammed into Thalia's tree, and then he staggered around. Jude was still a few feet away, and in the wards. The boy wasn't. The storm was getting worse, and Jude refrained from screeching at her Father. Or Dad. Whichever one was being a prick. The Minotaur bucked, like a bull, and the Satyr - I thought it might look like Grover, but I wasn't too sure - groaned something about food. The Minotaur wheeled toward them. Stupid goat-boy!

Jude used the already raging wind to move the goat-boy. He hit the tree and rolled down the hill… Oops? The Minotaur didn't seem to notice the goat boy move and charged at the boy. The boy tensed and ripped the Minotaur's horn off. And then the boy's head smacked against a rock. Jude glanced at her sister's tree, and ran out of the wards, to the Minotaur. The boy was groggy and staring at the horn like he was trying to put something together.

Jude jumped onto the Minotaur's back and held him in a chokehold. She didn't really have a plan - maybe electrocuting it with her shield? - She really should have counted on him being like a bull. She squeezed her eyes shut, and when just she felt like she was about to be flung off - she fell into a pile of yellow powder. She blinked a bit and saw the boy, his knees shaking, looking at her. Jude pulled herself up. The storm had stopped. Stupid fathers…

Jude grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on. Your satyr's inside the wards. S'okay now." She didn't think he heard her.

He walked with her to the Big House. He was crying, and calling for his mom. Was she… was she that woman that had disappeared? She wasn't dead, as far as Jude could tell, but did the boy know that? Jude wasn't sure, it was always so hard to tell if a certain mortal was dead or not. He grabbed the satyr when we reached him, and dragged him with us. It definitely looked to be Grover, now. They had reached the Big House, and the boy collapsed onto the wooden porch as Annabeth and Mr. Chiron came out.

.

Annabeth looked art me, and Chiron asked in a worried tone, "Jude, what happened?"

Annabeth whispered, "He's the one, he must be."

Chiron gave her a look.

I gulped. "Minotaur, Chiron. I-I heard the lightning, and the roar when I went for some water. I, erm, moved Grover-" she glanced to make sure that she had been right about who the goat boy was - "into the wards and jumped on it's back and then he - I don't know what the boy did, I think he killed it with it's own horn and I-I-" She was babbling. Why in the name of the gods would anyone want to leave the wards? Jude had spent most of her life in them, from 4, to Hogwarts, to Camp. What idiot would leave them?

Jude vaguely heard Annabeth yelling at her for leaving the wards, and equally absently followed Mr. Chiron to a guest room, where the boy was set on a bed. Jude remembered sitting on a chair next to the dark haired boy. He looked around twelve-ish.

The last thing that she remembered thinking before she passed out was that the boy looked one heck of a lot like her Dad.

.

It was a week until the boy woke up. He was conscious a few times, and Jude knew that Annabeth had been watching him - she thought he was her ticket out of Camp, apparently - and Luke watched him, too. Luke was nice like that. He finally came around after he had been moved to a deck chair and some ambrosia and nectar had been set on a table next to him. Grover was there. Jude didn't quite know what had happened, she had been in her Dad's cabin with Alice Ridley at the time, but she did see him a while later, when he had been led to the cabins. He looked at Hestia and Jude, who were tending the fire, but he just went into the cabin.

"Why don't people talk to you, Hestia?" Jude asked as she saw the boy go into Hermes Cabin.

Hestia made a noncommittal gesture. "They just don't Jude. "

Jude scowled. "They should. It's silly not to."

Jude glared at the assorted cabins, watching as Annabeth lead the boy, Percy, his name was? Into Hermes Cabin. The boy tripped, and Jude turned back to the fire, absently brushing some dust from Alice Ridley's dress.

**AN/AR: Thank you for reading! I'm probably going to have to go over Percy's time at Camp, from Judes point of view, and around that time, I'm having Jude get her letter. Maybe after he gets back… I'm not sure yet. Also: I have three or four plots that I made that I can still use at this point, so, I would really love everyone's opinions on which school to send Jude to;**

**Salem Witches Institute**

**Hogwarts School**

**New York Magic High**

**And lastly, have her go to Beauxbatons. **

**I'm honestly not very happy with the story as it is, and Im hoping that focusing o it more will help… I may end up posting some other fics and plot bunnies that won't leave me alone before I update again. Thank you all for reading, and I hope I'm doing a better job than I think I am!**

**Mercy. 6/29/2010**


	13. Chapter 13

____________

____________

**Chapter 13! Second luckiest chapter! Yes!**

… **Hyper? Me? NO, I didn't touch those pixie stix… Heh, heh, heh, heh?**

__________

Albus Dumbledore threw a silver thingamabob at the wall. A few portraits screamed. The girl was gone! She was outside the wards, now. How was he going to track her? He needed a sacrificial lamb, for the love of Merlin! He inspected the other devices monitoring the girl. She was healthy, for her, and happier. He started pacing.

________________________

.

The Wizarding world was in an uproar. The Minister of Magic had found out that the girl hero was missing and had gone to the press. Dumbledore had kept his titles, but it was a close thing.

__

DUMBLEDORE LOSES GIRL WHO LIVED!

It has come to the attention of this reporter that

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light, has

LOST our young saviour-ette after placing her

In the care of Muggles. Magic-hating Muggles,

In fact. When approached and asked about little

Judida 'Judy' Potter, as we are so fond of calling

Her, the Dursley family began ranting and raving

About freaks of nature and ungrateful little brats!

How could Dumbledore place little Judy with such

People? "That disgusting little freak! You're one-

One of THEM, aren't you? Get off my property!

That evil little whelp will get her just desserts, just

Like all of your lot! And don't you come near my

Family, you freak!" was what Judy's own UNCLE

Had to say.

Our question now, readers, is this: Where is little

Judy Potter? Alone on the streets? Starving in the

Cold? What have the Muggles that the Leader of

The Light, Albus Dumbledore, left Judy with done

to her? Will she ever return?

We can only hope.

Rhebekkah Trout,

Daily Prophet

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GIRL WHO LIVED'S BIRTHDAY, GIRL

STILL MISSING!

As the Wizarding world celebrates the birth

Of it's saviour, now five-years-old Judy Potter,

We still must wonder where she is, or if she is

even still alive. Dumbledore has commented,

"Young Judy is alive and well. I cannot be sure

As to the whereabouts of the child, but I assure

You that she is safe and well."

And we all know how much the word of the

Supreme Mugwump is worth. Will we ever

See our beloved Girl Who Lived alive again?

Or will her legend continue to live, but only in

our minds and in our hearts?

With many a sad regret,

Elizabeth de Bullen,

Daily Prophet

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUDY POTTER SIGHTINGS:

TRUE OR FALSE?

In the past three years since the disappearance

Of then four-years-old Judy Potter, many a witch

Or wizard has proclaimed to have seen the girl

Saviour. Over half of the sightings have been on

another continent! But have they really seen her?

There has been no hard evidence that little Judy

is even still alive, after her disappearance from the

Muggle home that Albus Dumbledore placed her in.

Why would witches and wizards EVER say untruths

About the sight of Judy Potter? Has the Wizarding

World truly sunk to such a level? Has a morbid

Curiosity warped us into such cruelty? And still I

Ask: Why would any upstanding citizen lie about

Something like this? And WHERE IS Judy Potter?

Juniper Greengrass,

Daily Prophet

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEPTEMBER FIRST COMES AND GOES;

GIRL SAVIOUR YET TO BE SEEN!

Yesterday, Judy Potter should have started at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But she was not there. While Dumbledore scours

Liverpool, where is Judida? Will she ever come

Home to Britain? And just where has she been all of

These years? Will we ever find out? Does Judy even

Know who she is, or of her own magic? After being

Raised by magiphobic Muggles, this reporter quite

Severely doubts it.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, had this to

Say, "I cannot say that I am surprised that the girl

Did not come to Hogwarts. Undoubtedly her head

Is so swollen by her fame that she decided that she

Is above a Hogwarts education. She's probably off

Playing silly little games and giggling as we are so

Frantically looking for her. In my opinion, good

Riddance. Hogwarts doesn't need some air-headed,

Snivelling, and childish brat clogging up her halls."

Do all the staff at Hogwarts feel this way? Does

Dumbledore? Rumours have been aplenty in

Recent years as to what just DID happen to young

Judy. But now a new one has risen up to the

Surface:

DID Albus Dumbledore purposely put Judy with

Those Muggles in hopes of her early demise? Or did

He kill her himself? We may never know.

Moranna Mordant

Daily Prophet

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOGWARTS DEFENSE TEACHER DEAD!

A shocking revelation came from the famed school

Of magic just last night. Professor Quirinus Quirrell,

Former Muggle Studies teacher, died trying to steal the

Philoshiphers' Stone from within the schools'

very own walls! What was it doing in the school one

asks? Nicholas Flamel, the eccentric creator of the

Legendary Stone, said this, "HA! Dumbledore may

Be brilliant, but I would never trust the Stone to

him! Clever as he is, it would still be in a school,

and it wouldn't be all that safe there! I'm over 600

years old, I think I know how to keep my things

Safe from megalomaniacs and pickpockets!"

Indeed, he is. Flamel gave Dumbledore a false Stone

To lure the Dark Lord. It worked. When Auror Force

Healers inspected the body of the teacher, who died

of dehydration in the bowels of the school, they found

another face in the back of the mans' head! A

Face that is strikingly familiar to those who fought

In the war against the Dark Lord before his fall at

The hand of a one - year - old Judy Potter. That's

Correct, Readers, the Dark Lord possessed the

Hogwarts Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher

For over a year, and Albus Dumbledore hadn't an

idea. Imagine what could have happened had Judy

Potter gone to Hogwarts this year.

Juniper Greengrass,

Daily Prophet

For more on the Dark Lord, see page 3

For more on Judy Potter, see page 8

For more on Albus Dumbledore, see page 6

For more on the Philosophers' Stone, Page 15

For Flamel's replacing of Dumbledore as Supreme

Mugwump of the I C W, see page 19

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUCIUS MALFOY ARRESTED, DEATH EATER TRIALS RE-OPENED!

After the front page fight between Lucius Malfoy, Death

Eater under Voldemort, and Arthur Weasley,

Hard working father of seven at the start of the

school year in Flourish and Blott's, one would think

That the public embarrassment would stop the feud

Between the families for at least a short time. But

no, instead Lucius Malfoy secretly gave Weasley's

Only daughter, Ginevra, an enchanted diary once

Belonging to the Dark Lord himself! The diary was

Enchanted to ensnare the writer over time and force

Them to re - open Salazar Slytherin's fabled

Chamber of Secrets, unleashing the monster within.

Had young Miss Weasley not gone to Madam

Pomphrey, the school's Medi-Witch, complaining of

Memory loss, what might have happened? Would

Slytherin's ancient work have been complete? And

would it cost a young girls' life? As it stands now,

Young Ginevra Weasley is forever cursed with the

'Gift' that Salazar Slytherin is the most famous for -

She is cursed with being a Parselmouth. This

Reporter sends out her pity to this poor child, and

Gives her best wishes that little Ginny, as she is

Commonly called, can overcome the Darkness that

Will threaten to consume her.

Moranna Mordant

Daily Prophet

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!

In a shocking turn of events, in what was supposed

to be a now run - of - the mill Death Eater re - trial

( Being given to all accused and all jailed Death

Eaters still living ) for one Sirius Black, infamous

traitor to the Potter Family and the Light, it was

found that the proclaimed right - hand man to He-

Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never received a trial!

After his first trial ever, it was found that the

Ministry locked an innocent man up for…

__

To see the rest of this article, turn to page 13

Jude peeked into the Hogwarts Great Hall from behind the doors, slightly cracked open. She still couldn't believe that she was here during the TriWizard AGAIN. The Fates must like toying with her. She was actually surprised that they hadn't told about her other self's time travel yet. Didn't she mess with fate by doing that, after all? Or her alternate self, anyway. And that her dad's had even let her go to a magic school, let alone one in France… Still, she was glad they did, no matter how hard it had been for her to learn French in the just three months before school started. "

Jude!" she heard one of her classmates hiss. "Get away from ze door! We must get in line for our entrance!"

Jude turned her head, "But Fleur, I want to see the students reactions!"

Fleur, who had taken to mothering Jude after the dark haired girl made friends with Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Non. You weell stand wiz ze group, and you weell be 'appy about it. Non?"

It was the elfin demigod's turn to roll her eyes, now. "Oui, Fleur. Un moment?"

"Un, Jude. Not a zecond longer."

"Merci beaucoup!"

Jude took one last peek at the Hogwarts students before getting in line. Before the doors opened, she decided that making herself a little taller couldn't hurt. Just a couple of inches. As if reading her thoughts, Madame Maxine whispered to her, "Non, Jude. You weell go in az you are. Eef you wanted to look deferent, you should 'ave zought of zat in ze carriage." In an even lower voice that Jude had to strain to hear, Madame whispered, "And I am sure zat your fazzers weell be proud of you."

Jude smiled slightly and nodded her head. Madame Maxime was the only person in the Wizarding World that knew her secret; mainly because Madame Maxime was the daughter of a Cyclops and a witch. It had amused Jude to no end when she found out that said Cyclops had been a son of Poseidon, making Madame Jude's niece of sorts. Madame still rolled her eyes whenever Jude brought it up.

The doors opened, and Jude and Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, who had to come with them for some reason for the Tournament, started their part of the entrance. It was fun, although Jude had to work to keep from making a face when she saw all the looks being directed at Fleur and the other girls. She didn't get why they didn't just look at the girls from their school. After all, most of the Beauxbatons girls were from society families and already were meeting suitors, if not already engaged. She smiled when her delegation came closer and Durmstrang came in and sent up a small prayer to her fathers, in hopes of a good year here. She remembered Judida's fourth year; it was horrible. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time.

.

Dumbledore watched the delegations in amusement; they were interesting enough, he supposed. But Hogwarts was win. It was HIS school after all. As the transfer students made their way to tables his eyes landed on a small girl with black hair and an even smaller girl that looked like a Veela. After he finished his speech, he turned to Maxime. "My dear Madame," he asked cordially, "Who were those younger girls? Siblings of your students?" The girls didn't even look old enough to start Hogwarts, yet.

Madame Maxine smiled. "Zose are two of my most prized pupils. Ze little Veela girl is Fleur Delacour's younger seester, but ze dark haired girl is no-one's sibling. She ees an only child. Jude is a deuller, I 'ave never in all my years seen a child zat good at magic. She and Fleur are ze two I weell be betting on as my champions."

Dumbledore's brow puckered. A younger child in the tournament? Maybe Maxime was getting as senile as he was supposed to be. "Madame, I was under the impression that only your of age students were entering, as with our schools. Surely you don't mean to send a - what age is she, eight or nine? A nine-years-old child into this?" Well, he had meant to throw a baby to the Dark Lord, but still. He was Albus Dumbledore, it was for the greater good. The greater good of him, anyway.

Madame Maxime levelled him a glare. "Dumbly-dorr," she rumbled. "You weell not tell moi 'ow to 'andle my students. Jude is emancipated, making 'er legally of age, and she ees a brilliant witch. She ees fourteen and I 'ave never seen a child pick up magic so quickly as she 'as. She shall enter ze Tournament, and eef she ees my champion, she weell send yours home crying wiz 'is tail between 'is legs!"

Dumbledore nodded dumbly while Bagman and Karkaroff laughed at his expense.

**AN/AR: Well, I hope you liked it. I had three or four chapters of what those articles covered, and I liked it better with just the article clippings. So, what do you think? I like Madame Maxime as a half-blood of sorts; it fits. I actually got the idea from her first name: 'Olympe', meaning 'Olympian.'**

**Well, hope you liked it. I'm still plotting out all of the Beauxbatons delegation. And while YES, if you look at review votes, New York High (Short for New York Magic Jr/Sr High - forgot to mention that before,) won, if you look at PM votes, Beauxbatons won by two votes. They were tied until yesterday, no matter when I chacked. I swear, it was like someone and their friend took a bunch of FFNet accounts and sent a PM each at the same exact time. One for NY, and then one for France! 9.9**

**Blessings,**

**Mercy. 7/4/2010 HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

.


	14. Chapter 14

Getting back to the carriage that night after the announcement to the Hogwarts students of what would be happening this year, Jude got ready for bed and sat at her desk in the room she was sharing with Gabrielle. Where was that parchment… grabbing a piece paper and a pen, Jude started writing a letter to her brother, Percy.

'_Salut_, Seaweed Brain!

I'm at Hogwarts - the UK school of magic - with my delegation. Tomorrow we enter our names! I'm still shocked that Dad, Father, and Daddy (and yes I will keep calling them that until my dying day, and if you try and say something about it, you'll have to get Nico to get you out of an obsidian block. If you can even talk, that is) let me come and try to get in the Tournament. Well, then again, they're probably thinking back to 'The God Old Days' and battles for honour and glory and the like.

If you thought you were getting out of being lectured on this summer again, you're wring. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU BUMBALING BUFOON! Sitting in Dad's chair? Honestly? YOU IDIOT! What if he smited you, huh? Happy as I am that you weren't (yet) are you STUPID? By the way, I hope things are going well with Annabeth. Did you take Thalia's advice on dates with her? Or did you get a milkshake dumped on your head again?

Madame Maxime gave the headmaster of Hogwarts - Albus Dumbledore, that whacko politician I was telling you about. Can you believe that they put HIM in charge of a school? - a thorough dressing-down at the feast to welcome us and Durmstrang - the boys school, the one Nico was excited about when I told him about it - because he was 'shocked that she would send an eleven year old to slaughter' or something like that. Please. Then he saw my scar - the one the Wizards go crazy over, I was hiding the others - and looked like he was plotting something. I don't trust him. I just get a bad feeling in my stomach around him.

How have Nico and Thalia been? I miss you guys. I don't think Madame will be too keen on letting me shadow travel to see you guys this year, sadly. There are fewer of our girls here, and I'd be missed. Not to mention that crazy "Girl Who Lived" crap that's so popular in England. It's way worse than it was in France, and that was horrible! At least it didn't last all year.

And before you ask me - yes, my injuries are healing fine from the battle. I think I have a new scar on my back to joining the others, but other than that, I'm good. No infections, blah, blah, blah. I love magic medicine. The potions are tasty, way better than cough syrup. And YES, I have the bottle you forced on me before school started. I wonder if I'll be able to continue sword practise? Maybe. Fleur is really good about practising with me - she's better than Luke was, I swear.

I miss you guys SO much. And if you tell me that you don't miss me, see above threat about needing to find Nico, only instead you'll be looking for Daddy. And yes I am glaring at this parchment and pretending that it is your head and is burning very slowly. Sticking my tongue is not childish, either. So there. I am sticking out my tongue.

Say hi to Mr. D for me!

Love you, Brother,

Jude.'

.

'Hey, Jude,

Why do you, Thalia, and Annabeth insist on calling me that? Really? If you end up getting Nico to do it I won't survive the summer! I'm not saying anything about anything or any names for your dads, nope nothing at all. My lips are zipped, and you are a very angry fourteen year old. Not even Nico is as crazy as you are. And I think that **they're** still in shock that they let you enter a competition to see who's luck runs out first and dies. Don't you mean 'The GOOD Old Days?' But they probably are. Wasn't that more of something that guys did, though?

What is it with you girls and the lecturing? And he didn't smite me, so no harm done, right? No I didn't get stuff dumped on my head again, and yes I acted like myself and stopped being nervous. And I wasn't even nervous in the first place! Okay, maybe a little. But not much!

He's in charge of a school? And you're at his school? Isn't he the one that placed you with the Dursleys before you came to Camp? But At least he was worried about you, right? Didn't you show me a newspaper clipping where he was practically turning over all of Wales looking for you? But Jude, no offence, but you DO look eleven. More like ten, actually. You're tiny. And if you mind it so much, why not make yourself taller? Can't you hide that scar though, if it bothers you? Thalia likes make-up, I think, you could ask her. Avoid the guy if you're nervous around him. Is he a monster? Maybe that's it.

Everyone's fine. Thalia sent me a letter, and Nico dropped by yesterday, and he's planning on staying all weekend. Something about family, I think? Mom made blue scrambled eggs - how she did it when the eggs are naturally yellow and turn green whenever I try it, I can't guess. We miss you too. You can't visit? That sucks! I'm kinda glad that I'm not you over there. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think? … Never mind, pretend I didn't say (write?)that.

So I'm worried about you! You're my little sister/cousin/? - which one _is_ it, anyway? - I'm going to care about you. No need to make me sound like some fussy, crazy whacko. And I'll say this again - LUCKY BRAT. Why can't normal medicine taste good? Are the potions as helpful as nectar and ambrosia, though? I bet not, and that they don't taste as good, either. From what you said before, I'm not surprised that Fleur is good about practicing with you - you two are the only ones able to hold your own against the other!

We miss you two. Are you okay, by the way? Nico said that he was having funny dreams, and thought that something was wrong where you are. And again, WHY DO YOU LIKE THREATENING ME SO MUCH? You and Nico, you must hate me! And I got the impression that you were gl-'

Percy was cut off when he heard a distinct girl's voice say, "PERCY! PROBLEM!"

He jumped and turned around in his chair. Jude? "Jude what are you - how are you - what the- and your h-"

Jude rolled her eyes and snapped, "If you ask why my hair isn't normal, I swear I will smother you with a pillow while you sleep. Get Nico, Thalia, somebody, now. I need to talk to my dads, but none of them, nor their wives, are answering. Bloody Fates…"

Percy had learned years ago to ignore Jude's strange comments, and chose not to counter that her hair was the colour of a fire truck. "Why do you need Dad? What problem? I-"

Jude glared at him. "GET NICO!"

The door slammed open, and in the doorway stood Percy's Mom, Nico, and Paul. Percy looked at Jude. "I, uh, got them?"

Jude snorted. "'Course you did."

Nico looked between them in confusion. Turning to the Iris-Message Jude, he asked, "Uhm, Jude, what's going on?"

Jude sighed and pinched her nose. "You know how I was telling you about the TriWizard Tournament?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, it's kind of hard to forget something when you get sent five feet of parchment on the rules, and another eight on the history of it."

Nico looked at Jude, and his face dropped. "You're not, you're not a Champion are you?"

Jude grimaced. "Kind of?"

Percy's Mom looked at Jude with a raised eyebrow. She'd known Jude for as long as Percy had been at Camp. Four years helped to get to know a person. Before Jude was comfortable outside of wards, Percy's house was one of the only places the girl was comfortable being at. "What did your luck do now, Judida?"

Jude made a face at the use of her full first name. "Er, well, Fleur's the Beauxbatons Champion, too. She was called first, and then my name was called, and I couldn't think, and I went there, and then all of the adults were yelling, and Dumbledore was smirking, and I don't know what to do and I-I-I… I-asked-if-I-could-ask-the-owners-of-the-school-I-grew-up-at-if-I-could-represent-them-since-Beauxbatons-can't-have-two-Champions."

Nico watched Jude in shock. "You think the gods'll agree to that?"

Jude shrugged nervously. "Maybe?"

"And how will we explain a horde of Demigods to wizards? There are reasons we're a secret from them, Jude!"

"I know that, Nico!" Jude snapped. "I don't know, okay? I just don't! Maybe… maybe we could just, I don't know, say it's a privately funded school for… half-blooded, or Muggleborn witches and wizards with specific talents." She paused, and her face lit up. "I think that actually may work. Think about it; I told you about elementals, and people that can control specific things, or their magic gets channelled into specific things. I told you about the wizard artists, there were some that were near squibs, but their magic got channelled into their art, and it was , is, some of the best art there is in the world. We could pass off some of the kids as that sort of thing. Every school is required to have a delegation of about five, I think, so if they say yes-"

Nico cut her off, "And how will they say yes? And how did you even become the FOURTH champion, Jude! Come on! Not even you're that unlucky!"

"I don't know, Okay! For the love of all three of my fathers! I didn't plan this! I wanted to be the champion for Beauxbatons! Not for Camp Half Blood, or some other place! So quit yelling at me, for the love of Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon!"

Percy's mother blinked. "Is it a demigod thing, these anger issues, or just the children of Hades?"

Nico and Jude glared at her.

Jude sighed and leaned back on something, "Do you think that either of you could contact Father, or Daddy? I'll try and get Dad again. I've been trying to get them and Chiron and Mr. D for over an hour now, I even sent owls, but they just flew around in circles. Are they all on Olympus? Even Chiron? I really, really need to talk to them. Percy, could Tyson get Dad?"

Percy and Nico looked at each other. "We can try Jude, but are you sure you want to do this? Isn't there some way out of this?"

Jude shook her head. "Nope. I checked. The original TriWizard let even eleven years olds try to enter. It's magically binding, I die if I try and not participate. I shouldn't even be in it, since Fleur is. The judges think that the enchantments must be wearing thin after nearly a millennia. Stupid idiots don't know that it's older than that, forged by Hecate as a gift to her son Godric-"

"We know, Jude," Nico drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up! I need SOMEBODY up there. Daddy may be god of the flipping dead, but I don't want to be one of them!"

"I'll, uh, go call Dad, then," Percy stammered.

"One god of the dead, coming right up!"

"Thanks, guys," Jude sighed, her shoulders sagging in relief. "But now that I think about it, I think I'll try Chiron. I don't want to call Father on the off chance that he's, her, having a… moment… with his love of the month mortal," Jude said, her face turning red when she used theirs and Thalia's name for Zeus' various mortal women.

The two male demigods nodded while Percy's Mom led her husband away, taking his rpid questions with them.

.

It had been four hours, and they finally had somebody. "Thank you, Tyson!" Percy grinned to the Cyclops, as he brought the sea god into view.

"You're Welcome Percy!"

Poseidon had a pleasantly confused look on his face when he spoke. "Uh, hello, Percy. What's - what's going on?"

Percy sighed. "Hi dad. One second. NICO!" the boy called over his shoulder. "Nico, come here!"

"Huh -wha' - you got him! Erm, hello, Uncle," Nico puffed after racing across the apartment. He turned to glare at Percy. "Can you not wait for you mom to finish making cookies?"

Percy glared, to which Nico gave him a muttered, "Nevermind…"

Percy turned back to his dad. "Dad - Jude IM'd me and Nico a few hours ago, we've been trying to get a hold of somebody ever since. You know that Tournament she entered?"

Poseidon nodded. "Oh, did she win? Is she the champion for Beauxbatons?"

Percy tried to smile. "Ehhrmmmm…. She's _a_ Champion."

Poseidon gave Percy a sharp look. "What happened to her? What went wrong?"

"She's-kind-of-the-champion-for-no-school-at-the-moment-because-she's-the-fourth-champion-Dad."

Poseidon stared at Percy fopr a minute, then glanced at Nico. He blinked. "I… I'm getting my brothers."

.

A full hourglass of emeralds glowed next to a near empty ruby one while the Goblet of Fire flared red. Dumbledore's hand snapped out to grab the piece of charred, pale green parchment.

You could have heard a schmuzzie, or a particle of dust drop when he called out, "Judida Potter!" and a small girl, maybe eight, stood up, her previously black hair turning a bloody red, while her face paled considerably.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbly-fork?" came the quiet voice. As if on cue, the Great Hall of Hogwarts began to buzz, like an angry hive of Jellyfish being operated on by yellow jackets, with cream cheese as anaesthesia.

Wincing at the mispronunciation of his name, the Headmaster of Hogwarts said in a greatly sorrowed voice, "Into the Chamber, Miss Potter."

"Why?" The Hall buzzed more.

"You are a Champion, Miss Potter, please go into the chamber."

"No, Professor Doomsday-snork, I will not. Schools have one champion, and Fleur is Beauxbatons," the childish voice said, as if spoken by an innocent grade scholar. Jude snorted internally. Wizards confused appearances with reality all too much. What would Hecate say?

She'd probably smack the lot of them…

"Miss Potter, your name has come from the Goblet of Fire, please go to the Chamber while the judges try and figure all of this out."

Jude kept from grinning as she slid into a ready position with her arms crossed behind her back. That was the cue she had been waiting for. It was probably a good thing that she'd spent three and a half hours babbling about the TriWizard requirements at Madame yesterday; Madame now knew that Jude could handle this. "Sir, I am fourteen and I have figured it out. Someone obviously Confunded a powerfully magical object, meaning either you, Madame, I think the Durmstrang Headmaster, Monsieur's Crouch or Snape, or Madame McGonagall did it."

Ignoring the exploding hall, Jude continued the little speech she had planned out the day that Madame announced the tournament, just in case this happened again. "While all of that is well and good, I have no school. The rules clearly state I must represent one. Violation of the rules results in the loss of my magic, and or death. Whoever entered me wishes me dead, whoop-de-do, and that does not change anything. Before you insinuate anything, anything at all, I will state this, and by my life it is truth; I did not enter under any other school than my own. Beauxbatons. Now then, it is getting late, and I for one am going to bed. Happy All Souls Day. Lovely time, Midnight. Very irritating."

Jude stopped fighting her grin as she swept herself out of the Hall. Oh, she bet the Headmaster didn't expect that. Stupid man…

Huh. She was more connected to her future self then normal. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't attended Hogwarts. Or Salem, come to think of it, since Judida had been her most cynical then.

Now what school would she represent? Hopefully somewhere she had been…

She snapped her fingers. That was it! Camp Half Blood! Jude started running for the carriage to IM somebody, anybody would do. They better be there, though…

.

Dumbledore sat in his office. Everything had gone according to plan. The Potter girl - why hadn't he recognised her at the Feast! - was the champion for her school. That would ostracize her from Beauxbatons, her being underage would make everyone else dislike her - except maybe the Diggory boy, but he could be dealt with…. - and then she would be depressed, and wouldn't be in top shape, and would die. Haha! It was brilliant! The girl was half the size of people her age; she'd never hold her own against a dragon of all things! She'd be dead and hated by the end of the first task….

After all, she was a threat. And nobody corrected him, least of all in from of three schools and all of the TriWizard Judges! She just simply _had_ to pay.

And why didn't he recognise the brat until the day after the Welcoming Feast?

*_Fades To Black . . . . _*

.

It was almost morning for Percy and Nico, and almost lunch time for Jude. They had _finally_ rounded up the gods by Iris message. Well, the big three and Mr. D, anyway. They had just told them everything that had happened. Percy didn't really think that he needed to send that letter anymore…

Zeus was obviously boiling with fury, his face was turning red, and his fingers crackled a bit with electricity. They just had to get a hold of him last…

Poseidon was thinking, as he had known longer than the rest, and it was obvious that he was looking for ways out of it for Jude.

Hades was staring and his jaw was clenched, and he was flickering a bit. Percy thought back to the Disney movie, where he had blue flames for hair. It could almost be true…

Mr. D was purple in the face, and looking angrier than Percy had ever seen him. It was times like this that reminded Percy that the man was, indeed, a god, and one with a temper at that.

Jude raised a hand, "Uhm, yeah, I know that two of you - " she glanced furtively at Zeus and Hades, " - Only just found out, but I still need an answer. Can I represent Camp Half Blood? The rules clearly state that each champion needs a school, and it doesn't list a punishment if they don't. For all I know, I could very well drop dead if I don't." She had only found out after she accidentally tried on the Diadem Horcrux when hiding her potions book that Crouch had been Confunded by Dumbledore to put Judida under Salem School as their Champion. Otherwise she could very well have dropped dead. The diadem may have been a Horcrux, but being one yourself helped. Judida hadn't known it at the time, but her Horcrux had been killed by the diadem trying to kill her, and had then died in turn.

Catching Hades' look at the dropping dead comment, Jude added, "Daddy, I am quite comfortable with the dead, I know that you are lord of the dead, this does not mean I wish to BE dead."

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that there is no way at all out of this, Jude? Maybe we could ask Hecate…?" Poseidon asked again, his brow crinkled in thought.

Jude shook her head. "No, Dad. None. And I don't know if she could help. The Goblet was made by her, yes, but the enchantments have already set, and how would we explain it to the normal Wizards, dad? I have to compete. For all we know, it could be some… some sort of trap or something, and I refuse to let somebody else get hurt for it."

Poseidon sighed, and Zeus snapped to Hades, "She gets this from you, you know."

Hades rolled his eyes and mouthed what he had said back to him in a typical, seven-years-old mocking fashion. _Parents_. Were they all like this? This was even worse than when they found out that Jude was a witch, Hecate's descendant, grandchild, actually, after the Magic schools' letters came. Lily Evans, daughter of Hecate. Oh, _that_ definitely caused a riot… "I think… it may just be a good idea." At the other three's looks, Hades continued, "Think about it, we can go to the school and make sure she stays safe this way, and we can find out who did this, and Hecate's decedents need never know."

Dionysus nodded his head slowly, then Zeus gave a short, irritated jerk of his head that (?) indicated a yes, and Poseidon just sighed and waved a hand in his usual 'fine, go ahead, I've been outvoted, anyway' fashion. The IM Zeus disappeared, followed soon after by the Iris Message Poseidon, then Mr. D. Hades looked down his nose at the three demigods, more specifically Nico and Jude.

"If _either_ of you do something completely stupid, mark my words, that idiotic tournament will not be a problem. No dying. I like you alive as well." His Iris Message self disappeared, leaving a faucet that…. Probably should not have been left running all this time, as it was already leaking onto the living room carpet.

Jude raised her eyebrows at Nico. "You know, I think that is the _closest_ he has come to saying 'I love you' since I was seven."

"What did he do when you were seven?"

"Nico, I think that he sent me a box of flowers that he and Persephone picked for me, with a note saying, 'I'm sorry, Jude, I'll stop fighting with my brothers around you as much as I am able. If they start it, though, blame them.' He and Dad and Father had made me cry _on my birthday_ because when they IM'd, they started yelling at each other. The box came the next day, with Hermes. It was also the first time he didn't call me Judida."

Nico nodded. "Oh. Okay. I, uhm, I guess you have to get back now, tell them, the ones at Hogfish or whatever it is, that the owners will be coming by?"

Jude smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess I am. I guess everything can get smoothed out when they get here. I'll write it out and give them a breif on CHB's cover."

"Yeah, well, bye, Jude."

"Bye, Nico. Now go get some blue cookies before Cookie Monster boy eats them all."

Nico grinned. "Yes Ma'am!" and then he dashed out of the bathroom.

.

Jude shook her head and unlocked the door as she finished the IM. She cracked open the bathroom door to see if Gabrielle was still up.

"_Judie?_" came the blonde's lilting Veela voice. "Are 'oo zere? Why were 'oo in ze bazzroom for so long?"

Jude opened the door enough to slide into the room. "Oui, it is me, Gabrielle. And do you honestly wish to know why I took so long in bathroom of all places?"

Jude could just barely see the younger girl's silvery golden blonde hair move like a sheet as Gabrielle nodded vigourously. "Oui. Oui, Oui, Oui! Yes, now tell me, or I weell tell Madame zat 'oo 'ave been up!"

"Using the bathroom, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms. "Well, 'oo knowz what 'oo could be doeeng een zere."

Jude blinked at that. "You are one perverted little ten year old, you know that?"

Gabrielle cocked her head. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Jude waved it off. "I, ah, had a bad stomach ache and couldn't leave the, er, loo. Happy now?"

Gabrielle wrinkled her small nose. "Eurgh, _non_. I most ceertainly am _not_. Zat ees disgusting, Jude! Remind me nevair to azk about your bazzroom problems! Now go to sleep, S'il te plaît."

Jude grinned and rolled her eyes. "_Bien sûr, duchesse petite Gabrielle_," she snarked to the blonde in French.

"hmmnmn!" Gabby stuck her tongue out and rolled over, huffing loudly, under the puffy duvet, and wrapping the bit she had grabbed closer to her.

Jude rolled her eyes, still smirking, and rolled over in her bed, huggling (Hugging married Snuggling, Huggling is their baby) her pillow closer to her, already planning out the cover story for Camp Half Blood in her mind.

.

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD, AN OVERVIEW.**

**Camp Half Blood is a privately funded school and summer camp for Muggleborn and Halfblooded witches and Wizards with specific talents. It is run by it's three main owners, who are talents themselves, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades Ambrosiadis. Their family opened the camp decades ago to help train young talents that might not otherwise be taught. The entire Camp is set in Ancient Greek style, with Cabins for all of the Greek Gods, and following the traditions of Ancient Greece, as was specified would happen by the founders of the school. There is a Cabin for each Greek God, and students with talents associated to that god in Mythology are placed in these cabins.**

**Students of all talents are welcomed, and of all ages. The youngest Camper on record was four years, five months, and two days when they entered. Not all talents will attend Camp Half Blood, as there IS limited space, and there is an entrance test. Students are trained in hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, the arts, horseback riding, battle techniques, and care of magical creatures, as well as in their specific talent area. They are able to stay during holidays, or year-round.**

**Students are of both genders, and are treated equally in all circumstances. Feuds are worked out between the students. The delegation from Beauxbatons will include these minorly and majorly talented students:**

**Thalia Ambrosiadis**

**Percy Jackson-Ambrosiadis**

**Katie Gardner**

**Clarisse La Rue**

**Austin Brett and Kayla Aaron**

**Lorelei Zednik**

**Connor and Travis Stoll**

**Pollux Winship**

**Nico Di Angelo-Ambrosiadis**

**Messrs. Ambrosiadis will be attending the three Tasks, while the Camp Director, Mr. D. Winship, will act as judge for the school.**

**Cordially,**

**Chiron, Camp Activities Director.**

**AN/AR: Well, whatcha think? It's *checks* 4440 words after I wrote *checks* before editing, so it's pretty dang long, I'd think. Longest chapter I've ever written, I believe. Before you say anything aabout Poseidon being too passive; in the books and Mythology, he stays in his ocean and wants the problem to go away. So there. XP. And so what if I'm acting a tiny bit immature? I'm happy.**

**I'm really excited about the pairing that I have FINALLY settled on. I kind of get a bit weirded out by a lot of pairings, just because I studied the Greek gods' family tree to much in grade seven. The whole DNA not being there from the gods thing really helps me ignore that.**

**Hope ya liked it,**

**Mercy. 7 July, 2010, 1:17 PM**

**4569 Words!**


	15. Chapter 15 Hiatus Note

Hi guys!

I really want to continue this, I do, but my muse is an evil, evil being and won't let me do anything. I'm just... uninspired. It's getting flat, boring, and like day-old soda. I don't think I'm doing Jude/Addams justice, so I'm taking time off from them. I absolutely refuse to abandon this, but I'm not going to be writing if I don't think it's any good. I'm really, really sorry, but a good story that's taken a break and comes back again (hopefully) even better is better than a good story tyhat goes to pot, but with frequent updates, isn't it? And that did hopefully make sense outside my mini-Wonderland?

In other news... I helped my mother with one of her classes today, and she was supposed to make a health insurance company. I came up with the name and address: Enbalmer & Mordant Health Insurance, Cenotaph Place, Graveyard Boulevard, Coffin Nail, NY. Area Code: 13666 The first customers' names are Abitha 'Abby' Normalm (pronounced NORM-alm), and Dedasa Dornale (pronounced dead-AZA DORN-ail). And I have come to be caught between two names for a certain, irritating, MEAN little muse:

**AGRONA**: Celtic myth name of a goddess of strife and war, derived from proto-Celtic *_agronā_, meaning "carnage, slaughter."

**And**

**AKELDAMA** (Ἀκελδαμά): Greek form of Aramaic _ħqêl dmâ_, meaning "field of blood." In the bible, this is the name of the place where Judas Iscariot committed suicide.

... My aren't I cheerful? Again, I'm REALLY sorry that I'm putting everything on Hiatus, but I think that a good story is better than a bad one, and Addams and Jude are heading towards 'bad one' at an alarming rate, in my opinion. If I haven't come up with anything by this time next month, I'm getting my twin sister, and paying her to force me to write something, and then have her edit it so that it's suitable for updating.

Dejectedly,

Mercy.

9:08 PM 7/17/2010 _Anno Domini._


	16. Chapter 15

**Per AN/AR: ****I got a PM asking what I was going on about with the diadem bit last chapter; the diadem was nullified by Judida's Horcrux, and it still had it's original powers. It gave knowledge. It's about then that Judida became more cynical. **

**Oh, and so that no wizards ask why Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Jude are calling their fathers their fathers, I changed it so that they all go by Ambrosiadis, or in the cases of Nico and Percy, their real surnames - Ambrosiadis. Jude goes by Potter, however. Pollux and Dionysus have the same surname because I needed a surname for them both, and they ARE father and son, after all.**

**.**

The Hogwarts students and the delegations for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stood in front of the castle waiting for the fourth school, Camp Half Blood, to arrive. Jude shifted from foot to foot a little. Everyone had absolutely refused to tell her how they were getting to Hogwarts, so she was a little nervous. As long as father wasn't in charge of that, though, everything should be fine…

There was a clap of thunder, and ten teens and four adults came into view as the light faded and the spots disappeared from everyone's vision.

… Jude decided that she really disliked Murphy.

"Jude!" Nico grinned. He grabbed Thalia and Percy and dragged them over to her, with Clarisse, and everyone else from Camp, coming up behind them.

"Hey Nico, hi Thalia, hi Percy," Jude smiled, giving them each a hug. She turned to Clarisse and gave her one too. Pulling back, she asked the older girl, "You didn't try and dunk Percy in the toilets again, did you?"

The others snorted, bar Percy who chose to pout, and Clarisse shook her head. "Nah, I like staying dry."

Mr. D cleared his throat, and Jude saw her dads glaring at Dumbledore, and Father and Daddy glaring at Madame Maxime.

"Patéra! Stamatí_ste krav_galéa se af_tí_n! Eíste ypotithémenoi gia na eínai diaskédasi_, thymásai? Kai na stamatí_sei krav_galéa se eména, ton Patéra," (1) Jude called to them. Hades snickered a little when Zeus was chastised, and Poseidon made his way over to the wizards.

"Hello, Headmasters, Madame Maxime," he said cordially. "I am Poseidon Ambrosiadis, these are some of our Campers, my brothers, and our Camp director, Dionysus Winship."

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "Good evening, Mr. Ambrosiadis, I am Headmaster Dumbledore, please, come in. There is a Feast waiting for everyone in the Great Hall."

Poseidon nodded and pointedly avoided Zeus' glare. Jude snickered, remembering when Percy had told her about Dad saying that the god of the sky would make a good god of theatre, instead.

.

Jude rolled her eyes at Austin, from Apollo cabin.

"Please, please, please, _pleeaase_, Jude?" he asked. His half sister Kayla joined the chorus.

"Fine!" Jude snapped. "If it will get you both to stuff it, fine!" She turned into an exact replica of Apollo. "Happy?"

"Do Father!" Thalia smirked.

"Thali-a-a!" Jude whinged.

Thalia just raised an eyebrow while Kayla and Austin started up again.

"You owe me for this. If I have to turn into-"

"'_one_ more person, we will all regret it far after our dying days, Thalia.' Jude, we know."

Jude rolled her eyes and turned into Zeus.

As the meal went on and Jude kicked various Campers in the shins, Jude started thinking about which of her powers she would pass off as her 'talent.' Electricity? Thalia was better at controlling hers, and she didn't want anyone asking why she had the exact same talent as another Camper. Controlling air? Maybe. Thalia never used it with her _acrophobia_ , so it _might_ work. But if the tasks were the same for everyone, she didn't want to have to explain why she could breathe under water or anything like that. Although, maybe since she, Nico, Thalia, and Percy were all being listed as being the children of (or in her case adopted by) the 'Ambrosiadis' family, maybe she could pass it off as a magical adoption. But were talents passed on that way? She knew that in wizards they were genetically, but through adoptions? She'd have to research it, though, since she wasn't sure. It _might_ be possible and if so, she could pass off that earthquake making ability as her talent.

She shook her head mentally, discarding the idea as it emerged. No, bad idea. After all, she could barely use _that_ unless she was too angry to think. She wasn't really happy with the idea of sending anyone to Tartarus, and it would be to hard to pass off the whole Hellfire thing, so… Using rocks might work? Rocks, or water. Rocks, or water… Wait one Olympus minute.

The Wizarding world viewed her as some sort of crazy-powerful kid, right? Well, maybe she could pass off using both? …No, her classmates at Beauxbatons would know that something was up. Crap. But she had spent a crazy amount of time in the sea near the palace, so the water talent wouldn't be too hard. She studied her fingernails thoughtfully, she _did_ have some pretty good control over it, it was less tiring than using earth, besides everyone _already_ knew she was a great flier . . . Jude smiled. Yep, she knew which gifts to use. As long as her fathers didn't start fighting over it or something. She really didn't want a repeat of when she was eleven. She really needed to have a talk with them...maybe turn on the waterworks.

.

_Jude looked around. She was… on Olympus? Okay, strange. There was yelling coming from nearby. Why was she here again? It seemed familiar… like déjà vu, almost._

_As she passed through the Ancient Greek city, she saw people watching her. She tried to ignore them, she wanted to see her fathers, to make sure that they were okay. Had Percy come yet? Would they stop fighting? She hadn't seen them for months, and she wanted to be sure that everything was okay, or that it would be. The yelling got louder as she came near the throne room. How did she know that? Jude shook her head and opened the door._

"_Dad? Father?"_

_The god of the sea and the god of the air stopped their arguing and looked at her. Why were… why were they so angry? She had finally found out that Father's master bolt was gone after Percy went to find it, but… what else was going on? Had Percy come back? Had something happened to him? Or was Father being overly dramatic? Again. "Has… Has Percy come back yet, Fathers?" Jude was trembling from head to toe as the air started crackling around Zeus._

"_That brat is what you're asking about?" He asked quietly. "You're stupid, idiotic half-brother is flying in MY domain!" Zeus shouted._

_Jude whimpered and stepped back. The yelling was getting… distorted? She couldn't hear everything, it was like she was fading out of everything. She was running out of the room, and she saw Percy as she left. Then-_

"Jude! Judida, wake up! _Venir ici_, 'oo must wake up!"

Jude shot up in the bed. "What, huh - Gabrielle? What happened?"

Gabby hugged her. "'OO were 'aving a nightmare, Jude. 'oo were tossing back and forth, and would not wake up. Somezing about your Fazzers, 'oo muttered. Zey were fighting about… _un garcon,_ about Percy? Jude, what eez goeeng on?"

Jude took a shaky breath and held Gabrielle close. "I had a horrible, horrible dream. It was from when I was eleven. It was a memory. You know the owners of my old school? Of Camp Half Blood?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui."

"Well, they adopted me when I was really little, all three of them did. Monsieur Zeus I called Father, Monsieur Poseidon, Dad, and Monsieur Hades, Daddy. I still call them by those names. Well, when I was eleven, Percy went missing, and I visited Father and Dad the day he was supposed to come back. He'd been kidnapped, you see. He's Dad's son, and when I mentioned him, asking if he had come back yet, Father got angry and just yelled and yelled and yelled. I ran from the room and… I don't even know why I'm reliving it. I don't have dreams like this, Gabs."

Gabrielle hugged her harder. "And 'oo weell not any longair, Jude. I weell wake 'oo up ze moment I zink zat 'oo are 'aving a nightmare."

Jude smiled and pried Gabrielle's arms loose. "Non, 'Duchesse' Gabrielle. You will sleep, and I will try not to have any more bad dreams all by myself. Now go on, go get breakfast. Ill be out soon."

Gabrielle nodded and dashed out of the room yelling for her big sister.

.

Jude pulled on Nico's arm. "Come on, 'Ghost King!' We need to get to the Great Hall if we want food, and I still need to ask Fathers if I'm taking classes with Hogwarts, like was originally planned for Gabrielle and myself, or if I'm taking classes with you guys."

"Slow down, Jude! There's plenty of - " Nico was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing, signaling the end of breakfast. " - Time . . . "

Jude stopped, turned heel to face him, cocked her hip, and said jokingly, "You were saying, Zombie Boy?"

"It's 'Zombie Dude,' and I don't even like Percy calling me that."

"Call sister privileges."

"That's not fair!"

"Neither is Olympus, but it's lasted millennium."

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled along to the castle.

When they got there, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Dionysus were waiting for them, the brother's arms crossed in an eerily similar manner, while Mr. D just looked impatient. Jude gave them all quick hugs and smiled, thinking _Oh, Olympus, what did I do this time . . . Or rather, what did they find out that I did . . . . _

"Hello, Jude, Nico," Mr. D greeted. "I'm going to go to the kitchens. Have fun."

"Same old Mr. D . . . " Jude muttered. Nico nudged her, and she turned her attention to her fathers. "Yes, my Lords?"

"_Judida_," Hades began, "I don't suppose you could tell us why you are late, per chance?"

"That's actually my fault, Father," Nico said. "I wanted Jude to tell me more about Beauxbatons, and the Tournament, and we lost track of time."

Zeus cleared his throat, "Be that as it may, now you're both late, and will be even later, without any effort at all. You can talk when there is actually time enough to do so."

_"Hypocrite . . .."_ She muttered softly, catching sight of his quirked lips out of the corner of her eye.

Hades rolled his eyes. "_Nico_, go to your class. _Jude_, we need to talk to you about _your_ classes."

Giving Nico a quick hug goodbye, Jude asked, "Then why isn't Mr. D here as well?"

"Because my brother forgot to forbid Dionysus from having butterbeer, and the old boy is now desperate for alcohol."

"That is my son you are talking about, Hades . . . "

"And I'm quoting you, _little_ brother, now let me finish."

"Do not patronize me, Hade-"

"If you two don't stop bickering, Jude will most likely hole herself up in the Beauxbatons carriage. I was under the impression we wanted to actually _speak_ with our daughter, myself."

Jude held back a snicker when Poseidon broke up his brother's bickering. "Soo . . . Classes. Am I still taking them with Gabby and the Hoggy kids, or am I with the family?"

"Both."

"Hogwarts."

"Camp."

"This _is_ gonna be a _long_ morning, isn't it?" She asked Poseidon outright, grinning at his long suffering sigh.

.

At dinner that evening, Jude sat with the other Campers at the Hufflepuff table, chatting with her siblings and cousins and all the campers. "So what's new, Judie Bloom?" Travis Toll asked her.

"Shut up, Travis, that's not funny," Katie Gardner snapped.

"Of course it's not, fair Katie, you are, after all, always right," the son of Hermes smirked.

"Oh, let Jude talk, you idiot."

Ignoring Demeter's daughter, Jude answered Travis. "A.) Call me Judie again, Stoll, and I _will_ take my time gutting you for fun, and B.) Me and Gabby are both taking classes with the Hogs, and I'm with you lot for all the bloody Camp classes." Oh Zeus, she was starting to sound like Malfoy had when Judida went to school . . . .

"Careful, cuz, you're starting to _sound_ like a Brit Brat!"

"Well, I _did_ only lose the accent just before I went to Beauxbatons."

"So?"

Jude rolled her eyes and turned to Clarisse, "_Why_ can't I drown him? There's a _really_ convenient lake, right outside the front doors. It's _so_ close and surely no one will miss _him_."

Clarisse smiled and patted Jude's shoulder. "Because it'd be more trouble than it's worth, plus you'd feel bad about it later."

Jude pouted.

Soon after, Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Thank you, students, teachers, and guests, as some of you may have noticed, the fourth school's delegation has arrived. Miss Judida Potter will be representing Camp Half Blood, an American school for Muggleborns and half-bloods with arcane talents. Welcome, Camp Half Blood!"

There was some scattered clapping, but most of the Campers left the Great Hall soon after, not comfortable with the stares. They all knew what their 'talents' were, but it was still odd, very strange, even to them. They ended up sitting under a white birch tree by the lake, with Lorelei Zednik from Hephaestus Cabin creating a fire for them all. They just sat there, talking quietly, or humming along to dd tunes, but they were happy. It was like Camp, a home away from their home away from home. Kind of, anyway. At least there were no monsters, anyway. Jude leaned back against Nico, and smiled when she heard him humming a familiar tune under his breathe. It reminded her of Camp, of home.

"_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry Fields forever,"_ she sang softly to the melody._  
_

Nico smiled softly and sang the next verse quietly with her.

"_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out.  
It doesn't matter much to me."_A few other campers noticed them singing and joined in, reminded of the strawberries that grew around Camp Half Blood.

"_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry Fields forever.__"_

"Always no sometimes think it's me, but you know I know when it's a dream.  
I think I know I mean, hey yes, but it's all wrong.  
That is I think I disagree.

"Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry Fields forever.  
Strawberry Fields forever.  
Strawberry Fields forever.

By the time they got to the end of the song, everyone was singing. Not loudly, but happily, nonetheless. Jude made herself more comfortable on her human pillow and looked up at the sky. If she tried, she almost felt like this was Camp. Another song came to mind, a sad ballad and she began it.

_**Wandering Star**_

I was born under a wandrin' star  
I was born under a wandrin' star  
Wheels are made for rolling, mules are made to pack  
I've never seen a sight that didn't look better looking back  
I was born under a wandrin' star

Mud can make you prisoner and the plains can bake you dry  
Snow can burn your eyes, but only people make you cry  
Home is made for coming from, for dreams of going to  
Which with any luck will never come true  
I was born under a wandrin' star  
I was born under a wandrin' star

Do I know where hell is, hell is in hello  
Heaven is goodbye forever, its time for me to go  
I was born under a wandrin' star  
A wandrin' wandrin' star

(Mud can make you prisoner and the plains can bake you dry)  
(Snow can burn your eyes, but only people make you cry)  
(Home is made for coming from, for dreams of going to)  
(Which with any luck will never come true)  
(I was born under a wandrin' star)  
(I was born under a wandrin' star)

When I get to heaven, tie me to a tree  
For I'll begin to roam and soon you'll know where I will be  
I was born under a wandrin' star  
A wandrin' wandrin' star

She still _hated_ Hogwarts, though. Good memories, Judida may have had, but they were fake, all fake. She'd be glad when it was over.

Later that night, as she headed toward the Beauxbatons carriage, Jude stopped and looked up at the sky. "Wish me luck, Zoë, I'm gonna need it."

(1) Patéra! Stamatí_ste krav_galéa se af_tí_n! Eíste ypotithémenoi gia na eínai diaskédasi_, thymásai? Kai na stamatí_sei krav_galéa se eména, ton Patéra - Father! Stop glaring at her! You are supposed to be fun, remember? And stop glaring at me, Father


	17. Chapter 16

Gabrielle sniffed.

Again.

Jude rolled her eyes and continued reading her book – _Hogwarts, A History_ was even more boring than she thought it would be . . .

Gabrielle sniffed again.

"_What?_"

The small blonde gave the demigod an imperious look. "_I do not know what you mean,,_" she said in French. Jude raised an eyebrow.

"_I sincerely doubt that, Gabrielle, not tell me what is wrong, or I _will_ get Fleur._"

"_So? She's not happy with you either,._"

"What did I do!" Jude practically shouted, waving her arms as she accidentally slipped into English.

Gabrielle snorted at her friend. "Oh nuzzing,, Jude. I should 'ave expected ze _celebrity_ to wish to be in ze lime light. Why, I am zerprized zat 'oo do not just – just go and ztay wiz zem! Wiz Camp 'Alf Blood!"

"Gabrielle! What the flamin' Hell're you talking about!"

" _Oh, like 'oo do not know, Judida Potter! We 'ave been bezt friends for – for years, and when zese people_ zhow up, 'oo completely ignore me, my zizter, and your zchool! Leave me alone, I am ztaying wiz Fleur." Jude stared in shock as one of her best friends in the world stormed out of their room. What was Gabby talking a . . . _oh._

"I guess I did ignore you, didn't I, Little Duchess?" Jude whispered to herself.

She'd talk to the Delacour sisters in the morning. Gabby wouldn't listen until morning, anyway.

"**For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow . . . "**

Jude kicked her bed slightly as she passed it after waking up. "That _everyone_ can deny."

Hurrying, Jude pulled on her Beauxbatons uniform, ran a brush through her cropped hair, slipped her wand up her sleeve, shoved on her boots, stuck her ceramic knife in them, and took a deep breath before walking out her and Gabby's bedroom door. As she stepped toward it, he winced. She'd forgotten to sheath her knife. Again. The demigod pulled out the small blade and set it on the dresser, then looked around for the blasted case. No, not on the . . . there it was! Jude snatched the sheath from the floor and slipped the knife in, then shoved it back in her boot.

_Now_ she could go.

It took less than a minute to go down the relatively short hall and knock on Fleur and Marie Desmarais, Fleur's best friend's, room.

"'Oo eez et?" came Marie's voice.

"S'Jude, Maire. Can I talk to Gabs and Fleur? Please?"

The door cracked open to show Marie's . . . eye. And a strand of her hair. "Zety do not want too talk to 'oo, Judida."

Jude stamped her foot. "Oh, come on! Marie, you _know_ I didn't mean to! I was just excited that my family – _the people I grew up with_ – were here, that I got to see them again, _before_ Christmas, or Easter, or whatever. And I know that ignored you guys, and I'm sorry, and just really, really stupid, and . . . Please, Marie, just let me talk to them?"

The light brunette sighed. "Fine. But eef zey get mad – _'oo_ get ze blame."

Jude grinned as the door opened. "Deal."

Once Marie was out of the way, Jude rocketed past her toward the bed by the window – the one with loads of long blonde hair sprawled on it. There were dual screeches from the Delacours when Jude pounced on the bed. Fleur herself shot up and pointed her wand at Jude, blasting her backward.

"OW! Fleur, I just wanted to talk to you two!" At the blonde sisters' disbelieving looks, she elaborated. "Look, I was an idjit, I know, I shouldn't have ignored you, and there's no excuse for just leaving you two high and dry for the whole weekend. Please, would you just give me another chance?" Green eyes darted between her best friends in all of Europe. "Please, you guys, I'm being honest here. I'll – I'll introduce you to everyone at Camp, from my adoptive family, to Clarisse, to the Stolls . . . _Please . . . _"

Gabby peeked over her sister's shoulder and blinked. Stepping around the older girl, the tiny blonde leaned over her friend, her hair falling into Jude's face. "A chance," she said bluntly, holding out hand. Jude grinned.

Gabby and Fleur grinned back.

"Oh, and Jude?"

"Yeah, Fleur?"

"Eef you _eh-var_ cauze my leetle zizter zo much diztress again, I weell 'appily gut 'oo like a peeg."

Jude nodded seriously at the half-Veela. "I would expect nothing less from a Champion."

"**Gabs, Fleur, Marie, I want you to meet . . . "**

" . . . Everyone. Everyone from the Camp delegation, that is," Jude grinned to her friends. "This is Katie Gardner - " the Demeter's child nodded to the French girls. " - and these are Austin Brett and Kayla Aaron." the Apollo siblings smiles brightly. "That's Lorelei Zednik - " the semi-heavy-set girl waved and turned back to her plans. It looked vaguely like the layout of timepiece, crossed with . . . something. Jude gave the girl a wan smile. " - these are Connor and Travis Stoll – no, they aren't twins, but they're the only ones that know which one is older, _so they may as well be._"

"Hey!" the twi-Stoll's said indignantly.

"Oh, get over it, you two," Pollux Winship snapped. When did he get Mr D's temper? And _why?_ He was so much less annoying without it . . .

"Thank you Pollux. Girls, this is Pollux Winship" Smiling, Jude turned to Clarisse and gave her a good morning hug. " And this is Clarisse La Rue, my first ever friend. Everyone, these are my friends from Beauxbatons. Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and Marie Desmarais." Most of the kids nodded appraisingly at the French students, but Clarisse scowled. Jude nudged her. "Be nice," she hissed. "You'll all get along _fine_, whether you like it or not." Clarisse scowled some more.

"Judida," Marie began, pointedly ignoring Jude's scowl at the use of her first name, "You didn't introduce us to zoze zree," the brunette scolded lightly, gesturing toward Percy, Nico, and Thalia.

Jude smiled tightly. She liked Marie, she did, but the girl just pushed her buttons on purpose.

She was glad she hadn't grown up with an older sister like her, even if the light-haired girl was her friend. "If you would let me finish Ree-Ree - " Marie pulled a face at the old nickname, and Jude smirked " - You would know that I saved family for last. These are my siblings. Percy Jackson-Ambrosiadis - " Percy stood up and gave the girls a small bow. Thalia whined at Jude, mouthing 'Annabeth.' Of course. " - Nico Di Angelo-Ambrosiadis - " Nico made a slight face at the long name, but stood up anyway, giving a slightly more formal bow than Percy had. Always outdoing each other . . . Or trying to one-up the other, more like. "And my big sister, in all her annoying glory - " Thalia raised an eyebrow. Gods, she looked like Father . . . "Thalia Ambrosiadis." Thalia just smiled cheekily and sent a small shock to Jude from her place beside her. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to tease Thalia while standing next to where she sat, but _oh well,_ Jude thought, as she flicked some air towards the other girl, mussing her hair. Thalia scowled. Jude smirked. Her: 1. Thalia: 0.

Shoving Pollux some, Jude made room for her and the other three Beauxbatons girls to sit. Once they had, she glanced around.

"Okay, who ate all the eggs?" Eggs appeared on her plate. Scrambled. "Gods, I love House Elves."

"What?"

Jude tried not to groan. She recognised that voice.

Hermione was starting her House Elf kick this year. The Half-Blood witch made a quick prayer to her fathers and turned to face the bushy haired banshee. "Yes?"

"How can you approve of the enslavement of an entire _race?_ House Elves should be free and equal to humans! Not enslaved for their whole lives and forced to serve us!"

Jude raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?" she asked with forced calm.

"Just take a look at them! They have no choice in anything, they're_ completely_ brainwashed, and - "

"How do you know? Maybe some people treat them well, and some badly – just like with human servants."

"They aren't servants, they're _slaves._"

Jude rolled her eyes. And this Hermione hadn't even met Dobby, as far as she knew. "I'm Jude, you are?"

"Hermione Granger, and I would have expected better from a Champion – let alone the Girl Who Lived."

"Well than I guess you'll have to live with disappointment. Now buzz off." She turned around in her seat to face her friends and family. "What?"

"Jude," Clarisse began, "What the _fuck_ has you in such a bad mood? I haven't seen you like this since . . . "

"Right before Chiron first tried sending me to regular school?"

"Yep."

Jude shrugged and tried to ignore the stares that her spat with Granger had caused. "The girl just rubs me the wrong way. And Percy, if you open your mouth, I will have you repeat the toilet incident with _you_ on the other end of it. Capiche?"

Later, Jude and Gabby began Poisons and Antidotes in Potions with Madame Maxime, and joined in the _dance_ lessons with the other Beauxbatons students.

Jude decided that she hated the Waltz. The Minuet was fun, though.

After learning about Glamours in Charm, Jude joined the Half Blood kids for Archery with Chiron, and Monster Assault Techniques. It was off having only one Hermes kid teach it, but Travis made it really fun. Maybe he should be a teacher . . . Jude shook her head viciously, trying to derail that thought. Travis + Impressionable school kids = NO. They did a few laps in the _freezing_ Lake, and then went through Sword & Shield practice. Jude was pretty happy with that – She was able to knock Clarisse into the Lake without using anything but her own sword.

And she was _horrible_ at sword fighting. Maybe she was getting better.

_Tch_. More like lucky. She was far better with a knife and a place to jump than a sword and shield. Though the shield was really good for knocking people out . . . As Percy would attest, were he not in denial. Just a river in Egypt – _sure._

Afterwards, Jude grabbed Clarisse and Gabby and asked if they wanted to go wall climbing with her. Clarisse looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Where, Jude? And can _she - _" Clarisse jerked her head toward Gabrielle, " - Even keep up?"

Jude smiled. "Yeah, Clarisse, she can. Now c'mon, I saw this one wall before that'll be great for climbing. Loads of vines, jagged edges, really spaced apart footholds . . . "

Gabby gulped.

"Scared, Frenchie?" Clarisse snarled.

Gabrielle lifted her chin. "I mozt zertainlee am _not._ I weell do pear-fect-lee well on zre wall, and I will beat _'oo_ to ze top, _La Rue._"

"Wh you cheeky little - "

"Guys, stop! Since when_ am I _the level headed one, eh?_ Cool it._"

"Fine," the two girls said together, crossing their arms. They glared at each other before uncrossing their arms and walking stiffly by Jude, apparently trying to pull her in half.

"Such a perfect life," Jude snarked to herself.

On the 8th of November, Jude's fathers and Madame Maxime told her (all seperately – couldn't her _parents_ at least work together?) that there would be a weighing of the wands. Jude panicked, Ollivander would wonder why her wand was _so_ strange – and yet so like his wands . . . Oh _damn. _It was a free weekend, though . . .

"Dad, Father, Daddy?"

Jude gulped as her fathers looked up, one by one. "What is is Jude?"

"Yes?"

"Who got hurt?"

"No-one's hurt, Dad. But . . . you know how when I got my wand, no-one was with me?"

Hades raised an eye brow, "Yes . . . " he drawled as his brothers nodded.

"Well, I didn't. You see, when I was, I dunno, seven or something – it was during my _fantasy_ phase. You remember me plucking people's hair to see if the fairytales were true about wands and all that – I wanted to make a magic wand. Well, I did. I cut a really straight branch form a white oak – non-dryad!" she added hastily, "tree. I polished it using water from the fountain you gave me Dad, and shoved some of the Stygian Iron you sent me for my birthday that year, Daddy, in it as a core. I've been . . . Well, I've been using it ever since." Seeing that at least Father would argue, Jude hurriedly continued. "When I found out I'm a witch, I was so excited – I didn't want to give up the wand I made though, so I pretended that I'd bought one. I'm not even sure it it works like a real wand though, so . . . would I please, please, _please_ be allowed to go to the wandmaker over here to get one? I know I should've told you sooner, but . . . "

"Fine."

Jude's head snapped up to look at Zeus.

"If it works, but otherwise you'll use the one you already have."

Jude's head turned to Posiedon, only slightly less surprised.

"I won't complain if you win."

Honestly! They were giving her whiplash!

Still, a grin broke her face. "THANK YOU! Oh, you're the best dad's I could ever ask for!"

"**I'm off to see the wizard . . . **

"The wonderful wizard of Oz," Jude hummed, strolling into Ollivander's. She'd be getting her old Phoenix wand back. So why was she sad?

"Hello, Miss Potter. I must admit, I am quite surprised to see you today."

Jude clenched her fist, willing not to whirl around. "Mr Ollivander?"

"Why of course, Miss Potter! Who else would be greeting you in my shop?" the old man said, walking around her to the counter._ Lord Voldemort, maybe?_ Jude thought, remembering the dream where the Dark Lord had done just that. It had come when she was two. She hadn't slept at all well afterwards. She'd been afraid that the red-eyed monster would kill her if she fell asleep. "Now what can I do for you today, my dear?"

"I need a wand, sir . . . "

"At your age, miss? Surely you already have one?"

"Well that's the problem, sir. I don't know if mine quite fits me. I didn't get it from a certified wandmaker. None of the ones worked, other than it."

The old wandmaker nodded. "As I have always said, 'the wand ch-'"

"'ooses the wizard,' sir." At Ollivander's inquiring glance, Jude blushed. "Apparently you've said it to almost everyone who walks through your doors. The Hogwarts students were quite loud about it."

Ollivander nodded, not quite looking as though he believed her. He began measuring her. It was a semi-novel experience for the teen. Judida hadn't gone into much detail of this in the dreams. Just of the actual Phoenix wand, when she got it. The sibling to Voldemort's. The tape measure checked between her _nose!_

Soon, she was being handed wands and having them snatched away again. Finally, she was given a very familiar one . . .

Nothing.

How – but – oh, DAMN!

Ollivander shook his head. "I'm afraid that that is all I have, my dear. Not a single wand would . . . I wonder . . . "

"You . . . you wonder what, sir?" Ollivander had always been 'slightly' theatrical by nature. Just as the ocean was a tad damp.

"Well, Miss Potter, you very nearly had a reaction to this wand, and I suspect it to be the core that's doing it. "

"Yes . . . " Question him, further his explanation . . .

"I wonder, Miss Potter, if I take the feather from this wand, and put it in another, would it work for you? Perhaps in the wand you currently use?"

Jude sagged with relief. She'd still have the protection from Fawkes' tail feather. "If it works, sir. And if it doesn't, well, then we will have both learned one way not to make a wand work for me."

Ollivander gave a hearty laugh. So like the one he'd had in Judida's time, before he was killed and his shop taken over by the Death Eaters . . . "I may just have to take you on as my apprentice, Miss Potter! You quite remind me of myself at your age – an old soul, one might say. Now come, come, let me see the wand you've been using. That way I can mend in the Phoenix feather, and check it over, make sure the craftsmanship will last. If I may?"

Jude nodded and slid the wand out her sleeve. Oh, she hoped that Ollivander wouldn't notic-

"My stars . . . Miss Potter, where did you buy this wand?"

"Er . . . I didn't, sir. I made it, when I was younger, I had an obsession with witches and wizards, before I fully realised that I was one. I was growing up at Camp Half Blood, and didn't quite understand that everything we did there . . .that all of us were – are – magic. I wanted to make a wand, like the ones I'd seen and heard of and read about, so . . . I did. It fits me, but it's not quite . . .right, sir?"She couldn't lie to him. Damn Judida for focusing so much on her Apprenticeship.

Ollivander nodded seriously. "Well, that settles it. I won't add the Phoenix feather."

"But sir - !"

"You will."

"I – wait, _what?_"

"You will mend in the feather, Miss Potter. I know fine quality work when I see it. You'll do well as a wandmaker, my dear. Now let me see you at work."

An hour and a half later, Jude ran into the Ancient Greek-style building that the Camp had erected near the Lake – just a few yards away from where Judida had cast the Patronus that saved Sirius. Jude shook her head at the thought. Irony – did it even have a god? Did it _need_ one? Jude shot inside and grabbed Clarisse and Nico – they were her best friends at Camp. Dragging them over to where Percy and Thalia were squabbling outside, Jude sat them all down and began her story, telling them all about what had happened at Ollivander's. Once she had finished, Clarisse gave her a hard look. Jude gave her a small, nearly imperceptible nod.

Clarisse had figured it out when Jude was eleven. She had pieced it together with all the little clues. Jude's refusal to go to Hogwarts had confirmed it for the girl. She had cornered Jude before she left with Madame Maxime for Beauxbatons and got her to spill. Clarisse had been shocked, but took it in stride. The only real difference in their friendship was that Clarisse became more protective of her, forcing her to get better at defending herself no matter the consequences – Jude's clothes had been practically torn to ribbons every time they sparred until halfway between summer vacation after first year.

To this day, she was the only one that knew, though Jude suspected Chiron and possibly Percy's Mom suspected something was . . . _off_ . . . about her.

"Did you . . . "

"I didn't tell Oleander, Clarisse. No-one but you knows."

"Why don't you just tell your fathers?"

"Why don't you tell yours when you want him to bugger off because he's a jerk?"

Clarisse didn't say anything.

"_Exactly_."

"But they wouldn't kill you, Jude. Even if they don't let themselves care as much as they would for a real godling, they wouldn't smite you – you're to strange, unique. You're odd, and until they figure out everything about you, well, I seriously doubt they'll let you die. You're their favourite in a long time. I'm just another daughter of Ares."

"Don't say that!" Jude almost snarled. "You're one of the best fighters your father has ever sired, and don't you dare think against that! He should be proud to call you his!"

Clarisse gave her a cool look. "He's a god. I'm a Half Blood. What'll stop him when I make a big enough mistake? You're a witch, have _three_ godly parents and a witch mother, plus that blood adoption thing by James Potter . . . _you're_ special, Jude, and you know it. You're a walking powerhouse."

"Which _leads_ to smiting."

Clarisse snorted and ruffle Jude's hair. "Not always."

"They took a vote on whether or not to kill Percy. They took one on me. Thalia became a Hunter to keep the from taking one on her. Nico and Bianca were locked away for a lifetime to hide them from the gods. Eventually, there's smiting. Percy _almost_ was, remember?"

"I'm surprised Annabeth didn't kill him afterwards."

"True, true . . . "

"So will you tell them?"

Jude kicked a rock. "No. Yes. Maybe."

"Clear answer. Really nice."

"Oh, shut up! I . . . I already told you I'd tell them at 17, at the latest."

"You're procrastinating."

"You bet your boots I am."

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Κεφάλαιο Δεκαεπτά

_(Kefálaio Dekaeptá)_

The next morning before breakfast, when Jude went to go see her fathers and show off her new wand, she was also absently wondering who would make a better god of theatre – Father or Ollivander. She leant towards Ollivander, mainly because he was less likely to smite her if she told him that to his face. She loved her Father, she did, but he _did_ have a god's temper. Unsurprising, seeing as he was one, all the same, though, it came off as being more than a bit spoilt. She kept that thought carefully hidden though.

Knocking loudly, Jude smiled brightly when Hades opened the door, scowling at her. _Oops, hope Daddy didn't pick up __**that**__ stray thought._

"Hello Daddy, are Dad and Father still in bed? I wanted to show you my wand."

The god of the Underworld gave his only living daughter a mild glare, before stepping out of the way and letting her into the office where Zeus, Posiedon, and someone whose head Jude couldn't see were sitting. And there was a chair left out for her. Jude couldn't be sure whether that was a bad or a good thing . . . . It was a bit like having your own ironic coffee mug right by the espresso machine in the principals office because you were there so often. Still, it wouldn't do to be impolite – for all Jude knew, the other person might be Auntie Hera, and she tended to . . . prefer . . . people to use proper manners in her presence.

Sitting down, Jude glanced at the other person, then did her best to keep her face blank, instead focusing on her fathers. When they were all seated, she gave them all a deep bow of the head and presented her wand. The three-faced woman, Hekate, snatched it up and began examining it. Jude bit down hard on her lip to keep from snarling at the Goddess of Magic, but it was a close thing. Her Dad, at least, seemed to have noticed, and gave her a slightly amused look. Jude ignored it. God he may be, but _no_ non-wizard would understand how close a witch was to her wand. She heavily suspected Hekate did understand that, though; however, the goddess just didn't care. Jude hoped she at least _blessed_ it.

"Very good craftsmanship. It will serve you well," came the woman's triune voice. Jude jumped slightly in her seat. She hadn't quite expected the compliment. Nor the voice, for that matter.

"Thank you, my Lady," she murmured, taking back her wand. "I made it myself."

Hekate smiled at her. "Very good. A wand made by its owner will _always_ be a perfect match. It will also be very unlikely anyone else will ever be able to use it. Now, tell me about your plans for this little tournament?"

Jude glanced between her fathers and her . . . well, Jude wasn't quite sure _what_ her relation was to Hekate, other than that of some degree of cousin. Second, maybe? At any rate, the messy-haired Camp Half-Blood Champion looked between her cousin and her fathers, took a small breath, and began to talk. To speak and to weave her tale, her plans, and her thoughts. She didn't tell them everything, oh no. She wasn't ready to do that, as of yet. She did, however, tell them all she had learned researching the Tournament, and the themes the Tasks usually followed, and her guesses at what each one would be. She spoke of how she might defend against a dragon or a manticore or a chimaera. How she'd figure out a puzzle, a riddle, or find a loophole that would let her win. How she'd survive retrieving something through water, wind, snow, fire, ice and rock. Jude spoke until her mouth was dry and she was sent to classes, several hours late. And at the last, she added, "I might do all those things, plus there's probably things I haven't even considered yet, left over. And if they find out I'm not exactly as human as the other contestants, there could be trouble." She thought about that for a moment, "I don't know as I'd actually _mind_ trouble as long as I have fun with it..."

It was odd. Though she'd by no means told her secrets, she felt . . . _lighter_, happier, after talking to her older _female_ relative. Something about Hekate just made Jude want to spill everything. Perhaps she'd do it again sometime. Maybe.

"Of course dear, three are any number of things that males don't really comprehend all that well..." Hekate smiled in a way that every female on the planet has, at one time or another, aimed at male in their own power base or social group, to the utter regret of the males involved. Strife re-learned that lesson every time he annoyed that one mortal woman...what was her name? Oh, yes..._Xena_.

**JP**

"I officially hate Hogwarts," Jude moaned under her breath as she and Clarisse trudged to the Camp building. It was just after Arithmancy, and Jude had scrambled from the classroom (and away from Granger) as fast as her admittedly long legs would carry her. She'd found her friend, and was going with her to have lunch with the rest of the Half-Bloods. The Campers all tried to eat at the dining pavilion set up next to their temporary home at least once a day, since Dumbledore had vetoed their request to have a bonfire or a brazier in the Hogwarts Great Hall so that they could sacrifice some of their food for the gods. Apparently Hogwarts 'did not approve of overt displays of religion, except their own and then on proscribed days for it. Bringing in foreign gods make some people uncomfortable' and the Headmaster was 'terribly sorry,' but he 'could not make exceptions' for them.

Which was all well and good; if Hogwarts didn't celebrate Christmas, Easter, and other Christian holidays throughout the year. Jude wasn't the only one that thought that the old man was a git, now. Hogwarts might just provide them for an excuse to have excess candy around, though, now that she thought about it. How _that man_ could eat THAT much sugar...

"Why?" Clarisse asked, smirking. "It's 'the premier school of magic in the world, with the best classes and everything!' Aren't you regretting going to Beauxbatons instead?"

"Oh, quit the sarcasm," Jude snarled to her friend, "Hogwarts is _crap_. They don't even have a standard course of study or student councilors! Have the teachers are total nutjobs. _Seriously_, the classes I've been taking so far are _horrible._ And now Madame Maxime wants me to Take Divinations with Gabby because she's the only one at Beauxbatons there, and the woman's afraid she won't be able to defend herself or some such nonsense if someone comes after her now that her Veela charm is coming in."

Clarisse snorted. "Divinations? What, like Prophecy? Like Austin and Kayla's dad would give _any_ of these idiots the gift."

Jude shrugged. "Apparently some families are known for having it. Mortal-borns are much more likely to be gifted, though. My guess is they're descended from a Half-Blood. Maybe we can get their dad to come by, see what's claiming to be one of his and make a big production out of _denying it._..."

"So why's the Princess taking it?" Clarisse asked, snarling slightly when she referred to the little Delacour girl. "That's stupid."

"No clue. But, Madame will find a way to get me in there with her some way or another. I'm just wondering how insulted Apollo and Hekate are going to be when they find out about the class, if they haven't already I _could_ send a note..." the short witch replied, serving herself some grapes, barbecue, cheese, and bread. She sucked on her lip, then grabbed a bit more of the barbecue as well. "Someone should sure tell them what's being done in their name, that's a no-no if you don't want to get fried."

The two girls stopped talking for a short while when they offered up the best parts of their lunch, dropping it into the fire, and saying their fathers' names. Then they made their way to the single table that had been set up – it was slightly hard to get used to, but having a bunch of tables with only one, maybe two people sitting at them was just silly.

"Anyway, what are you going to do for the First Task thing?"

Jude gave Clarisse her best big-eyed, innocent look. "Clarisse," she said, putting her hands over her heart. "The First task is a test of nerve, of daring, of _courage_ in the farce of the unknown, of... "

Clarisse cut her off. "Of how stupid you are, yeah, I get it. Do you think the _others_ do, though?"

Jude pouted at the larger girl, then straightened up, saying haughtily, "No, and anyway, what d'you _think_ I'm going to do? I'm going to cheat of course. Duh."

"_There's_ the Jude I know and love."

"_Oh, shut __**up**__._"

"**This is ridiculous!"**

"Completely and utterly ridiculous!" Jude yelled as she skimmed the newspaper someone had left out on the table in the Great Hall. Gabby leaned over her shoulder, vaguely muttering about hating reading English.

Fleur looked up from her and Marie's paper, eyebrow raised. "_What? Surely Jude, you did not expect for the British to make little fuss at your . . . _" The half-Veela glanced at her paper, then quoted, "'glorious_ return to your homeland'? Jude, you are smarter than _that_!_"

Jude scowled into her oatmeal, then stood abruptly. "I saw it when I was getting dressed and there's going be an owl delivering a retainer's fee to a lawyer to field these _and_ drive the finer points of INTERNATIONAL LAW into these idiot's heads...with a sledgehammer if need be." she snarled, giving her schoolmates a curt nod as she passed, muttering, _'The __**idiots**__ didn't even notice that I'm __**not**__ a British citizen any longer, or that I've already been legally adopted." _As she stormed past Snape. Nobody could figure out why suddenly, several moments after she'd left the hall, he started pointing at Albus and laughing.

Marie smirked at her best friend. "I believe you owe me three galleons, _chere_?"

Fleur pouted, though her brunette friend smiled pleasantly as the gold clinked down into her palm.

**Poseidon was bored.**

Very, very bored. It was another week or so until anything happened with the Tournament, and the god of the sea was going a little stir-crazy at Hogwarts. "Blast it all," he muttered, and strode away, intent on leaving the castle to either learn more about Hekate's strange decendants, or to get drunk.

"**And who might you be, handsome?"**

Old Salt smiled at the loudly-dressed blonde in front of him. He found her rather pretty. "Poseidon Ambrosiadis, at your service, milady. And who might you be?"

The blonde woman giggled. "Rita Skeeter. Say, aren't you the owner of that American school Judida Potter went to?"

The dark-haired man smiled at the woman. "My brothers and I own it, yes."

"That must be _fascinating_, helping all those children, with such diverse magical talents. Are you particularly close to any of them?"

"My sons and daughter, though I do interact with all of the kids."

"You're married?" The blonde seemed rather put out by this, and Poseidon quickly reassured her.

"No, no I'm not. Percy and Tyson are from previous relationships I've had, and Jude is my blood-adopted daughter."

Rita's eyes became round as coins. "You adopted the Girl Who Lived?" she asked, leaning closer to Poseidon. And giving him a rather nice view, at that.

"My brothers and I all did, Miss Skeeter."

"Call me Rita," the reporter smiled. Poseidon grinned widely at her.

"Care for a drink?"

_**Fade to Black . . . **_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **FATHER, DON'T JUST SIT THERE, DO ****SOMETHING!**"_

Gabby jumped, falling from her seat by the Beauxbatons carriage. "Jude! What eez eet!" She snapped, half worried and rubbing the ear her friend had screamed into. Jude just thrust her newspaper at the blonde held her head, moaning.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwww . . . . that is so _wrong ._ . . "

Gabrielle looked at the front page. "Oooohhh . . . DO you want me to get your Papa, to 'ave 'im explain?"

"_No._ No, no, _no._ I do _not_ want to know why that . . . _that_ is in that Skeeter woman's column. 'Sex god,' _Merde!_ Murder me . . . "

Gabrielle patted her friends arm and slowly backed away. She would ask Fleur to explain all of this to her . . .

"**ER, I NEED JUDY POTTER!"**

The Camp Half-Blood students all turned to the source of the yell, a lanky, red haired boy in a second-hand Hogwarts robe. Weasley.

"Who're you, runt?" Clarisse snapped off, making the boy turn red.

"Ron Weasley. I need Judy."

"Too bad!"

"Claire," Jude reprimanded slightly. She turned to the boy. "And why should I go with you? You're not from either of my schools, I don't know you . . . give me a reason."

"Dumbledore-"

"_Oh,_ _**DUMBLEDORE**_**!** I mean, of _course_ I'll go with you _now_. Never mind that he has _no need whatsoever_ to be involved with me outside of judging my performance in the Tasks!"

A few of the Campers were chuckling, and Clarisse and Nico were both just laughing out loud at the poor sod's face.

"It is for the, erm, the Tri-Wizar-"

"And you didn't say that . . . why?" Jude snorted. "Never mind. What about it?"

"I think it's for . . . pictures?"

"Deum. Fin, let's go. Now, come on! Lead the way!"

Jude took a _lot_ of pleasure from brow-beating Ron Weasley, yes she did.

"Thanks, Weasley, I'll sure know who to call from now on!" Jude called over her shoulder as the youngest Weasley son ran away after escorting her to the Weighing of the Wands. The boy just ran faster...a _lot_ faster.

Stepping inside, Jude saw that she was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Eight chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a positively grinning Rita Skeeter, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Jude had seen her outside of the Beauxbatons carriage in some time; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. Of course. She was _flirting._ In other words, dazzling the competition to distract him.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Judida never had learnt his name . . .

Bagman suddenly spotted Jude, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here she is! Champion number four! In you come, Judy, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

Jude pulled herself out of Bagman's grasp, slammed her knee in his crotch good and square and shove him away. "For the love of Olympus! _**What the hell, get your slimey hands off me! Pervert!"**_

Fleur rushed over and grabbed Jude, half pushing, half carrying her away from the crouched over Ministry employee, and sat her down on one of the chairs in the room, checking her over for any injuries. She only found a small bruise, and that was from sword practice.

At this point, Jude's fathers came in, oblivious to the past few minutes' happenings, though Poseidon did give Jude a questioning glance when he saw Bagman practically on the floor, doubled up in pain. It appeared that the middle of the three brothers was still being hounded over the article Skeeter had written . . . and, more importantly, the effect it had had on Jude. _Hysterics_ from their baby girl did not make the two brothers feel too kindly toward their sibling. It also made the Sea God feel guilty. She could use that later, if she was careful.

"_Zo_," Fleur asked loudly, now that all the judges, bar Dumbledore were there, "What eez ze point of all of zis? What are we doing?"

Crouch strode forward from around his desk, and answered, "We must to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, as they are your most important tools in the tasks ahead. The expert is upstairs now with Dumbledore now. There will going to be a small photo session, as the Daily Prophet is doing an article on the Tri-Wizard proceedings thus far. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the magenta-robed witch. "She is writing the piece . . . "

"And quite the piece it will be, Barty," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes flickering between Jude and Poseidon.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Poseidon was determinedly _not_ looking at her, and Jude had to wonder why he ever had in the first place. Had he been pissed or something?

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Judy before we start?" she said to Crouch, but still gazing fixedly at Jude. "The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Judy has no objection?"

"Hell no, unlike _some_ people I won't name, I don't go in for private chats with woman that look like _harpies and sound worse_, and that's _our_ version of them, btw."Jude snarled. "Leave me _alone_ or I'll let you have to talk to _Father_ about it."

Hades raised his eyebrows, and the mortal judges all seemed surprised as well. Rita was looking _distinctly_ put out.

"Well," the reporter said, righting herself again after catching her breath at the depth of the insult. "I suppose we'll just have to make do with Mister Diggory, now won't we?" And in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Cedric's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, only to have the boy turn himself out of it at the last second.

"Why not just interview any of us with the others as witnesses for all of the rest of us," he asked pleasantly, though his face was hard. Good on him, Jude thought. He'd apparently read Skeeter's trash before, and had known when it was rubbish.

After a bit of chatter between the reporter and the Champions, during which Hades watched Rita very harshly – she wrote with a normal quill this time, Jude noticed – Dumbledore came in with Ollivander, and the point of all of this – the Wand Weighing – began.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Jude began to feel a headache coming on. This was going to be a _lot_ of déjà vu, she just knew it would . . . She massaged the bridge of her nose wearily.

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning. The boy _had_ to have known about the Wand Weighing before hand, Jude thought grumpily, he _had_ to. No-one had that sort of luck! Unless he did that every night . . . Strange boy. Still, Jude was quite happy – she'd actually polished her wand this time around, so that meant no embarrassing sparks flying out.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves… Miss Potter? Or would it be Potter-Ambrosiadis?"

"Both work, Sir," Jude smiled, getting to her feet and striding over to the wandmaker. "I trust it is in good condition?" She smirked. It should be, it had just been to the shop!

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember. A personal favourite of mine, white oak, ex_actly_ eleven inches, with a rather unusual core . . . "

Jude really hooped the old man wouldn't say anymore; she had a funny feeling that Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill might just explode with excitement if he did.

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Jude's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Jude, announcing that it was still in perfect condition. Jude made a mental note to perform that spell in front of Mr D, just to see how he'd react to it.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

Jude had that sense of déjà vu again, and did not move, smirking when the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat. Headaches she may have, but the dreams from Judida didn't hurt too much.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Jude again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

"Let's not," Jude growled. She always had disliked having her picture taken, though she did let her friends and family do it – _occasionally._ And usually only in a group photo. "You don't get me unless all Father, Dad and Daddy ALSO agree to be in it. Between you and that _pervert_..."

Rita pouted.

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom Jude would should be used to this sort of thing, as an international sports star, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Jude into greater prominence, and Jude kept an snatching herself away and standing at the back near Krum. Rita stopped it after Hades made her pause and looked her in the eye...now rather, she hid behind Jude to get away from Hades. Viktor found this endlessly amusing, as his lips kept twitching in amusement. At last, however, they were free to go.

All four Champions booked it out of there, leaving anyone above the age of twenty coughing in the dust.

"**Mihs Poh-terr?"**

"**Judith! Judith Porter!"**

Jude groaned into her hand, "Mister D . . . "

Marie patted her hand. Gabby was still messing with her stola – the little Veela had never seen Ancient Greek clothing before, and was absolutely in love with it, much to Jude's annoyance and amusement. She was beginning to wish she'd burned the dress-like thing on sight when she was told it was what she was going to wear for the task – much like the other students would wear special robes signifying their school. "You weell do per-fehct-lee, Jude. Do not worry."

Jude didn't have the chance to reply as Clarisse picked her up under her arms and carried the girl in front of her to the god of Wine.

"Good luck, twerp," the daughter of Ares whispered as she set her down, shoving an apple in her hand. "And eat something, before you faint and look like an idiot."

Jude smiled and looked to Dionysus. "Time for me to go?"

Mr D nodded and motioned for Jude to follow him from the hall.

"You got my name wrong again."

"Just don't embarrass yourself _or_ us by extension...or me for _payback_."

Jude smirked. "Of _course_ not."

**Jude made a face at the dragon in her palm. Damn the Fates.**

She glanced at her fathers and grinned. All three were looking at her as if she'd just lost her mind, and was asking them to find it for her. Apparently they _did_ recognize that dragons were _dangerous_ to people that weren't, _oh_, gods_._ Jude just winked at them, since she had wondered about that, then grinned wider at the Hungarian Horntail currently making curious little _whuffling_ noises into her palm. It _**was**_ sort of cute, in a way.

"Um, Father, could I..."

"NO." Hades interrupted before she could finish, "You may NOT have one for a pet."

_"Daddy!"_

"Forget it, I said _NO_."

Everyone was staring at her and anyone who knew both of them, were now dead sure she was even _barmier_ than Dumbledore.

"Well, _there_ you are!" Bagman cheered jovially. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Judy… could I have a quick word? Outside?"

Jude studiously ignored the stupid gambler, favouring instead to walk over to her fathers, grinning at her miniature dragon as she nudged it with her finger. Her hair did, however, take on a slight dark red sheen, showing her anger and irritation toward the former beater.

"Judy? Miss Potter?"

Jude, who had been sitting down, leaning slightly on Hades, looked up when Bagman referred to her by a name she would actually answer to. "Yes, Mister . . . I'm sorry, I forgot your name? _Bagful_, wasn't it?"

Bagman looked slightly put out, but brightened up quickly. "Bagman, Judy. Ludo Bagman, former beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, and current Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games." He gave a slight bow.

Jude looked around curiously for a few minutes, before asking in a perfectly genuine tone, "I'm sorry Mister Bagnold, but are you talking to me? Because my name isn't Judy. It's Jude."

Bagman slouched slightly; this conversation obviously wasn't going the way he wanted it to. "Yes, er, terribly sorry. _At any rate,_ if I could please talk to you outside? Alone?"

Hades tightened his hold on Jude, and asked in a pleasant voice, "Has my daughter done something wrong, Mister Bagman? Because that had better be the ONLY reason you would like to speak with her."

Jude tried not to smirk when Bagman looked her Daddy in the eyes. It seemed the mortal regretted this immediately. He might not know _what_, exactly he was looking at, but he knew it was dangerous. Bagman looked as though he was about to wet himself. One wonders how Hades would have responded had he known that the mortal now considered him an '_it_'.

"Er, no – _no_, Mister Ambrosiadis. I, er, was not aware that Miss Potter had been, er, adopted? Just wanted to wish her luck. Is all. Um . . . excuse me, I'm needed outside... "

Jude rolled her eyes and began playing with the miniature dragon again. Daddy just loved any excuse there was to scare someone. Really, he wasn't _that_ bad . . . when you'd been around him for a while, at any rate. Then again, Nico _was_ still slightly uncomfortable around him . . . who knew why, exactly. Daddy was a perfect softie, if approached right. She looked up at him, using her 'puppy dog eyes', spaniel version and watch him melt.

Oh, okay, she _was_ just a little weird, she could, after all, do the same thing to any of her male parents...and just as easily. Of course, what Jude didn't realize was the effect that one's child could have on a male parent, when that child was both the youngest by several years _and_ female. It was part of that whole 'daddy's baby girl' thing.

Jude wondered if any gods other than her dads, Mr D, and possibly Hekate would be watching. She thought Ares might, if only to see if somebody would be eaten.

A whistle blew, and Bagman jumped up, shouting about having to go somewhere. _D__éjà vu, here we come._ Jude thought, as her fathers stood up regally and walked out of the tent after the man, obviously none of _them_ hurried.

Jude sat there, playing with her dragon, not looking as though she had a care in the world for a while, only vaguely noticing when Fleur squeezed her shoulder and left, and when she wished the blonde good luck in return. She heard the whistle blow for her.

She stood up, vaguely noticing that her legs were shaking before she squashed her nervousness viciously. "Oh, I'm gonna puke after this . . . " she said to herself, not caring if she sounded crazy. Gripping her wand and wishing it was her shield, her knife, or a sword – something specifically _not_ a stick of wood.

.

Okay, the dragon was bigger than she remembered. Jude squeaked in fear as the Horntail looked down her (very, _very large_) snout at her. Jude took a deep breath, unscrewed her face, and walked slowly and respectfully toward the nesting dragon, ignoring the crowd – though, why was Dumbledore _blue?_ He looked like _Papa Smurf_. She stopped when the Horntail began to hiss angrily, protecting her eggs with her tail.

Jude dared not look the dragon in the eye and hissed at it, hoping that her poor attempts at a dragon call actually sounded enough like one that the Horntail wouldn't immediately attack her. The Horntail started snarling, leaning closer to her, nostrils flared.

_'Possible means of communicating with dragons. One – Dragon calls. Useful for approaching Wild Dragons. Humans find it hard to replicate exact dragon calls, which can be problematic since neither side is likely to know what is being said. Dragon whistles [see page 151] can be used instead, but a thorough grounding in the language of wild dragons is essential first,'_ Jude remembered. _Of course!_ She needed to sound more like dragon, less like a snake. She wasn't concentrating enough – she'd studied this. She could do it.

Jude took another deep breath and let out a long stream of – what sounded to the audience – snarling, hissing growls and whistles. Not quite snakelike, but the undertone was definitely there. Jude had found that the Serpent and Dragon languages were frightfully similar to learn, though disastrous to mix up. "Please, Mother Dragon, I wish you no harm," she said slowly, loudly, and clearly. To prove her point, Jude knelt down and pulled out her wand, being careful not to point it anywhere near the nesting mother. The Horntail still snarled warily, not answering.

Jude set her wand on the ground, just within her reach, but far enough away that the Horntail would see that Jude couldn't use it as a threat. Jude then put her hands out, palms toward the ground, and began to concentrate on the powers she had received from her Daddy. He had domain over the Underworld, and all in it – including precious stones and metals.

"I will not hurt or harm, or attempt to hurt or harm, your eggs or you. That is not why I am here. I am here to correct a wrong done to you." She told the dragoness. She didn't want the creature irritated with HER, after all.

"I am Jude, Daughter of the Zeus, Daughter of Poseidon and Daughter of Hades...though if you want to know how _that_ happened, later, ask Father. To show my True Goodwill, let me present you with these gifts for those of Olympus still pass this lore down to their Mortal Children."

Anyone watching could see the Dragoness' clear interest, it had been many centuries since a child of godheads had given a dragon a polite greeting, after all.

Pulling up one hand, Jude showed the dragon a large, greenish-black coloured sphere and rolled it toward the dragon. The stone stopped at the edge of her nest. "Obsidian, for you and your dragonets. It is not a trick of a stone – it is as real as I am before you. As is this." Jude pulled up her other hand, simultaneously flipping the other palm back down. "An Amethyst, to use as you will," the Half-Blood said clearly, still not looking up. She rolled the large purple gem to the dragon, and flipped her hand down. "And Blue Lace Agate," Jude presented, flipping both hands up to show another stone sphere – exactly the same size as the other two.

This time Jude stood up and walked slowly to the dragon, still talking, reassuring her that she meant no harm, She reached the edge of the nest and placed the stone in the Horntail's nest, dutifully ignoring the raging crowd's rise in volume as the dragon put her snout closer to the ground and began to sniff at first the stone, then Jude, before blowing out a puff of smoke and leaning away slightly.

Jude did the same thing with the other stones, just holding them up to be sniffed, first. When she was done, she gave a low curtsy and hissed, "Mother Dragon, I and four other human children...for none of us are yet a score of years in age, were given the same task today. We are to take a _false_ egg from your nest and your sisters'. I am the last one. Please, may I show you the false, indeed only an egg-shaped _object_ and not an egg at all, that some amongst more foolhardy of _the adult male_ wizards hid among your children?"

The Horntail roared, and flame shot out her nostrils. Jude closed her eyes, ready to bring up a wall of obsidian to protect herself., if need be. Seconds passed, and Jude felt warm air blow toward her. She cracked open one eye. The Horntail . . . was leaning down and was literally at eye level with her. Her eye was bigger than Jude was! The tiny half blood fought back beginning hysterics.

"_**SHOW ME, CHILD. . . wizards, are apparently still stupid, they were no better five centuries ago. Witches are smarter, usually."**_ The Horntail snarled lightly. She had a very soft, growling voice, though the Olympian Champion did not doubt it could easily become a deafening roar if angered. Jude nodded earnestly and slowly walked around the Horntail's head to reach the nest. She flinched when she saw the extremely _large_ fangs in the Horntail's mouth. The crown was deathly silent. When she finally got to the hot, rocky nest, Jude carefully climbed in, pausing at every low growl and noise the Horntail made, and carefully navigated around the edge, not having the nerve whatsoever to so much as touch the real eggs. Finally she got to the golden egg, the one closest to the judges table, and gestured to it, softly growling to the Horntail to get her attention.

The great black dragon leaned closer and sniffed it. For a moment, there was nothing.

And then the Horntail _roared._

Fire was blown into the sky as the Horntail's eyes took on a venomous red rage, her cries split the air itself.

And then it was over. In less than a second, the Hungarian Horntail had ceased her screams and her head snaked to the judges table and she looked them in the eye.

"**Die!**" She hissed.

The Horntail then shot her muzzle at the golden egg and took it in her mighty jaws, the gold crunching slightly in her grip. For a moment, Jude feared that the dragon would destroy it, but no, the dragon just gave a _snap_ of her giant neck, and the egg went flying across the enclosure, leaving a slightly smoking hole in the conjured rock walls. Well, at least she'd be able to get at it.

Jude curtsied to the Horntail once more, and backed away slowly, never turning her back to the dragon as she made her way over to the wall. The Horntail curled protectively over her _real_ eggs and watched both the judges and Jude with one thing clear in her gaze; it they tried anything, the Horntail did not care _how_ bitter humans tasted. They _would_ be the next item on her current menu.

Jude turned to the hole now, and put out her hands. The fake rocks rumbled and shook slightly, but the gold egg came slowly, ever so slowly, into her outstretched hands. Jude really hoped the hot metal wouldn't give her another burn to hide.

And all of a sudden, the crowd began to cheer. To cheer, and whoop, and yell. Jude distinctly heard Clarisse scream her congratulations.

Ten minutes later, Jude was at the entrance to the medical tent with Gabby, Fleur, Marie, Clarisse, and all three of her siblings.

Squinting across the field, the eight students watched as Madame Maxime shot up her score for Jude – a large silver ribbon twisted itself into a ten above the woman's head.

"YES!" Gabby cheered, giving her sister a hug before freezing, her eyes wide as galleons. "Ehrm . . . "

Fleur laughed. "Congratulations Jude. You deezairve eet."

Crouch was next. A nine. There was much hissing and booing from the Americans.

"Male parent's of mine, am I close enough to a priestess to wish a Damning on that Mortal?" Jude slapped a hand over her fellow Camper's mouth, shushing her, while she asked, making eye contact with each of the three. Clarisse licked her palm. Jude kicked her, "Hush, I'm trying to get a serious answer here."

Dumbledore put up . . . a five. Now there was a _lot_ of yelling and derogatory words being yelled at Dumbledore. Jude yelled one or two that had Gabby smiling rather scarily. Jude really should've remembered **_how much_** the little non-angel-even-if-she-did-look-it _liked_ dirty words. The dark haired half blood felt like she should have expected the score. After all, Parseltongue was a 'Dark' gift, and it wasn't like the old man would be able to differentiate between that and Dragon-speak, the half human, Rat-bastard...she paused, wait...how did she know that? She did know it, but how? And how to prove it?

Karforoff gave her a ten. So did Bagman. Jude was shocked, and grinned like a fool when Marie gave her a death hug™. Finally, it was just her fathers' vote. Oh, she hoped they wouldn't count her off since she didn't actually _fight_ the dragon or do something else, equally _flashy_ . . . .

She'd bet ten golden drachmas that her Father considered it. And she would bet ten more that her Daddy either did, or wanted to, slap him upside the head.

Ten. TEN. TEN! THEY GAVE HER A TEN!

"_**AAAAIIIIIEEEE!"**_ Jude squealed, jumping up and giving all of her friends the tightest hugs she could manage.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Κεφάλαιο Δεκαοχτώ

_(Kefálaio Dekaochtó)_

"_O̱ch!Gamó̱to!"_

Jude scowled up at Viktor Krum, but took the hand he offered her.

"I will get you for that, Bub," she stated flatly, causing the Bulgarian to knit his eyebrows in confusion. This was something that happened at least once every other day, now that they and the other Champions were practising with one another in hopes of both finding each other's weaknesses to exploit, and to fix their own against each other. Right now, Jude, Krum, and Fleur were teaching Diggory how to handle a sword without sticking himself with it.

"'_Bub_'?" Cedric asked from where he and Fleur had been watching the two duke it out.

Jude brushed some dirt from her jeans and looked at the older boy. "Yes, 'Bub'." At Diggory's still-confused face, the demigod elaborated, "American slang. It's like . . . It just is. It's a term you use for a guy that you're not being all formal with. 'Kay?"

Diggory nodded bemusedly, but Krum, at least, seemed to understand.

Checking her watch, Jude asked the group at large, "Eh, what's the time? Dumb clock stopped again."

Since Jude was the only Champion who wore something as mundane as a watch, it was their minder, Mr D, that answered. "Time for you brats to go to bed!"

"It's still light out!"

The Greek God scowled. "And I say bed. Go."

Jude snarled, but did a she was told, muttering as she went. She _told_ her dads that she didn't need a babysitter for the training sessions, but _no_, they were _paranoid._

"_Trantágmata_ ," she growled. And it was true; Mr D _was_ being a jerk. And so were her parents. She was fourteen! Without counting the fact that she'd had an eighteen-year-old's brain in her skull since she was, what, two? Jude kicked the ground beneath her feet, and stormed into the Camp's building. The others ignored the fact that the air around her was swirling just a _bit_ angrily with a well-practised ease.

_Maybe she should work on that . . ._ a nagging voice in the back of her mind. Jude ignored it; she was mad, and she was going to stay mad, _damn it_.

She'd been flopped down onto her bed for possibly all of ten minutes when Nico came in.

"What went wrong?" He asked her, leaning against the door frame.

Jude shouted through her pillow. "Go! Away!"

"Nope."

She lifted her head and twisted around to stare at her half-brother. "Why damn not?"

Nico smiled. "Because. You're mad, and if you don't vent now, you'll barbecue somebody."

" Oh please," Jude scoffed, rolling her eyes. "As if. Only Hephaestus' kids can do that, and the last one was ages ago, when the family was still _here_, of all places."

"Drown them, bury them, slash them with zombies, suffocate them . . . Oh just talk, Jude! You make me do it," her brother added the last sentence in a quieter tone.

Jude sighed. _"Fine._ Mr D is being a jerkwad, and sent me to bed when I asked him what time it is when we took a break during today's training session. The Champions, that is." Nico raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, I may or may not have accidentally doused him in red wine when I was duelling Fleur. The stuff didn't come out of her hair, even though she spent like, twenty minutes scouring it with magic."

Nico tossed a tangled-up blanket – probably Austin's – at her. "Idiot."

"Brat."

"Airhead."

"Dirt-faced."

"Waterlogged."

Jude grinned. "Love you, too, Nic," she smiled, laughing a little.

"Oh, shut up."

" Aww, Wittwe Nico's _bwushing!_"

"Okay, you're gonna die."

As Nico advanced, Jude ran out, laughing and hoping to reach the lake before he could summon any zombie knights. She'd have the advantage if she could just get near the water . . .

An hour later, two very wet, very _tired_ children of Hades fell into their bunks. If the other Half-Bloods noticed the piles of bones and armour that littered the lake's shore, they didn't say anything.

"I _what?_"

Jude couldn't believe that she hadn't remembered this. Of _course_ she'd need a date. She was a damn Champion, after all. How could she not have thought of that until now? She did, however, think that the second reason for her exclamation was justified; how was she supposed to guess that her Father would get it into his head that the Half-Bloods should be more 'traditional.' Making them wear Ancient Greek garb . . . No, there was no way she could have expected that.

Well, at least she didn't have to look for a dress. As Jude left her fathers, she mentally added 'con brother into escorting me to the dance' to her little self-check list.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, DOLLOP-HEADS!"

"HEY!"

Jude mock-scowled at the other Campers. "Oh, shush. You're all dollop heads, just admit." When no admissions of dollop-headedness were forthcoming, she added lightly, "If you want your presents, that is."

Only her siblings and Clarisse admitted it, but Jude grinned anyway; she hadn't really expected the others to do so.

"To Clarisse, an amulet of warrior's protection." Jude handed Clarisse the red-wrapped box containing the circular pendant, and the older girl's face lit up at the image of a Spartan helmet with a flame inside embedded on it.

"To Seaweed Brain," Jude continued, ignoring her big brother's face at the _never_ going-to-go-away-nickname, "I got you a copy of . . . " Jude paused dramatically, "_Tom Sawyer_!" At Percy's face, she added, "You know, you really shouldn't have babbled so much in your sleep after that fight with Pasiphae's son."

Percy glowered, and Jude handed him the green-foil-wrapped carton, grinning madly. Percy continued glowering until . . .

"Huh?"

Jude slapped her palm to her forehead. "It's an amulet, you dummy! It's the Star of Olympus – based off of the original Argead Star. It was engraved on Achilles' shield. In the centre is the Delphian Epsilon; it represents both the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and end, timelessness, infinity. The four points represent the four elements and the twelve rays represent the Olympians. It's _supposed_ to help you connect more to the world around you, and make it easier for our family to guide _your_ thick skull, but apparently, it's defective!"

Percy blinked. "Do you research _everything _you give us?"

Percy was unanimously smacked upside the head by Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers, who had been 'not' eavesdropping.

"Ow! _Di immortales!_ It was an honest question!" Seeing that his baby sister was still looking miserable, Percy added, "But I really do like it, Jude. I'm sorry."

Jude looked up at her only (big) brother and gave him a searching look. She gestured for him to lean closer, then gave him a hug. As Percy pulled away, she smacked him on the nose. "You're such a _boy_!" she scoffed, before kissing him on the cheek. "But, you're my big brother, so I suppose I'll have to live with you for a while."

Percy looked like he didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

"To Nico," while Nico grinned and Percy scowled at the younger boy's lack of irritating epithet, Jude went on. "You get Dragon Claw with black crystal. It's supposed to bring self-control – Percy, stop snickering, or I'll electrocute you – self-control and power, rebirth and resurrection – not that you need that – stability, receptiveness and understanding, prudence and wisdom, and eliminate negativity. It's planetary influence is Saturn. Do you like it?"

Nico grinned and took the stone sphere, tracing the detail on the pewter claw, before saying to his sister, "I love it, Jude." Jude launched a hug on the boy, just as he added, "Even if the meaning behind the thing is completely irrelevant for me."

"Oh, you!" Jude couldn't think of a truly well-fitting name to call him, so Nico was instead smacked on the shoulder, and Jude turned in an overly dramatic fashion to her sister, mentally thanking Artemis for letting Thalia stay all year.

Finally, Jude got to her big sister. "Thalia, I'm giving you a talisman of Jupiter. I found it when you drag – erm, _brought_ me to the Renn. Faire last summer, and just thought you'd like it. So, here you go." Jude noted from the corner of her eye that Chiron had stiffened when she mentioned the word 'Jupiter,' but right now there was only another half an hour until they all had to head over to the Yule Ball after the gift exchange, so she ignored it for the most part. She handed her sister the pendant, saying, "It came with a little paper booklet saying the properties it has, here." Thalia took the paper. "Well, read it!"

Grinning, Jude's only living sister read out, "Jupiter is the sixth of the seven fabled planets known to the ancients. Jupiter's influence is said to rule over the liver and the pituitary land. It rules the body's growth rate and production of hormones. This talisman consists of the sixth and seventh pentacles of Jupiter said to: Protect one from all earthly dangers. Give great power against poverty by bringing luck in gambling, business and law suits. Bring tranquillity of mind. Make a person honest with a deep moral sense. Increase mental energy. Give great ambition. Ensure good fortune at all times. Give freedom from all money problems. Imbue great mental energy. Build strength of will and character." Thalia looked up from the paper and at her sister. "Worried about me, much?" Jude blushed, and Thalia ploughed on, "I love it, sis. Thank you."

Jude grinned.

And then the heart-warming family moment was interrupted by Jude and Thalia's half-brother. Thanks, Mr D.

"All right, you brats. It's time to get to this silly Ghoul Maul."

"Yule Ball!"

"_Whatever._ You all are dressed properly? Good. Go!"

"Same old Mr D," Percy muttered to his cousins and sister. Jude nudged him.

"He can still hear you, you dummy. And he's a god. They don't change much."

Percy pouted, and Thalia and Jude frog-marched him up the walk to the Hogwarts Castle, with Nico laughing and pointing behind him. And so the stola- and toga-clad Campers made their way to the Ball, with Jude and her brother staying behind.

"See you inside, sissy," Thalia murmured as she gave Jude one last once-over, checking to make sure she looked perfect. Jude gave the older girl a hug and took her place next to Nico, and began to wait for the other Champions. In a way, she supposed she was thankful that Thalia had thought as she had and had asked one of the 'Ambrosiadis Bunch,' as the Half-Bloods had jokingly called them, and had gone with Percy. The boy was wonderful as a big brother, and she'd been on quests with him before, but she was about Nico's age – she could talk to him more easily.

Soon, Robes and dresses replaced stolas and togas, and Fleur lined up behind Jude with her date, Roger Davies (again), and Krum showed up with Lorelei Zednik from Hephaestus' Cabin, surprising Jude, and – take long, much? - Cedric Diggory with Lillian Moon taking the back of the line, about a minute before they were all ordered into the Great Hall to open the dance. Nico bowed slightly to her, and she was partially jealous that he was able to keep his black over-tunic from slipping so well. Jude took his hand, adjusting her own wine-coloured tunica, and they strode out for the waltz.

Looking around, Jude was suddenly very, _very_ glad that Nico knew how to dance as well as he did, because she, while a good dancer herself, likely would be frozen on the spot if he wasn't leading her. As it was, his making faces drew her out of her nervousness and she just put it all out of her mind.

It was surprisingly similar to fighting, in that regard.

When the first dance had finished, Jude and Nico hurried over to where most of the Campers were standing, obviously uncomfortable with the wizards surrounding them, and instead having their own little mini-celebration near the punch bowl. Seeing two identical sons of Hermes near said drink, Jude made a mental note not to drink it. They better not have decided that adding nectar was a good prank . . . .

Jude grinned as she sat down on Percy, rumpling his sea-green over-tunic, and turned to begin talking to Thalia, who was picking at her blue stola. "Thalia." Nothing, "Thalia." Nada. "_Thalia._" Zip. "_Thalia._" Zilch. _"__Tha-li-a.__"_ Goose. Eggs.

"THALIA!"

The Hunter jumped. _"What?"_

"I forgot."

"_Di immortales . . . _ "

"Oh, hush. Hey, Thalia?"

"_Yeah,_ Jude?"

"What's with the difference in our clothes?"

Thalia gave her sister a weird look. "What do you mean?"

Jude, in turn, rolled her eyes. _"Well,"_ she said, in a rather falsely put-upon voice, "You are wearing an electric blue stola to represent father, Katie is wearing an olive green one for her mom, Kayla is wearing a light gold one for her dad, Lorelei's is scarlet for _her_ dad – Thal, I'm the only one not wearing one of my parent's colours. Even the boys are!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that dressed you!"

" No, that was _Father._ C'mon, you're the eldest! Didn't he tell _you?_"

"Nope," Thalia answered, smacking her lips on the 'p.' "I'm getting punch. Drown Connor and Travis if I get high or something, okay?"

"'Kay," Jude pouted, slipping off of Percy's now-rumpled lap. She sat down next to Travis, who turned to her.

"Ah, poor wee Judy-kins, doesn't know why she's dressed like a little dolly."

"Shut up, Travis."

"Oh, but don't you want to know why Father Dear dressed you like that?"

Jude had her wand at his throat in a flash, suddenly angry. "Either tell me or shut _up, _Travis."

Travis grinned widely. "Of course, oh hormonal one."

"I am not hormonal!" Jude snapped.

" 'Course not. And you haven't been acting like a sack of hormone soup for the last few weeks at _all._ Anyway. You've got a bleached white stola with red trimming, which shows political influence or power, plus that you've got pure intentions, the red shows that you're of high rank and the winey-coloured purple tunica is all trimmed in gold, so it's supposed to represent victory, like you're a general of an army or something. I would've thought they'd have Percy wear that, but then, you were a big leader in the War, too, and I guess putting you in that is easier than trying to figure out a way to show your dads and grandma. Dressing you like that shows all of us."

Jude stared. " . . . How the Hades do you know all of this?"

Travis pointed at himself. "Me. Son of Hermes. He. Jack-of-all-Trades, Short One."

"I'll 'Short One' you in a minute . . . "

"I'm sure you will. Why is Thalia singing Ring around the Rosey?"

Jude raised an eyebrow. "She drank your punch. Here, she told me to electrocute you if she got high . . . "

"Ow!"

Jude laughed. "I'm gonna go outside, alright? It's getting warm, and we've been here for like, three hours. If anyone asks, I decided to explore the forbidden forest or something. Maybe I wanted to see if I could lift the lake into the air."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I'm gonna ask Thalia if she'll kiss me."

Jude shook her head, muttering to herself, "Now I really don't wanna know what's in that stuff . . . " She noticed Ginny Weasley flirting making doe-eyes at Percy as she left. What _was_ it with that girl and green eyes?

Soon the girl was outside, and was almost to the Camp building when she began to think that perhaps exploring the forest wasn't that bad an idea, after all. "Really," she murmured into the air, "What can it hurt?"

With that in her mind, Jude firmly set off and out toward the wild-wood.

It wasn't all that scary at all, Jude thought quietly to herself as she strode through an animal-trodden path. The wood was very . . . alive, surprisingly. Almost like the one at Camp, but it felt . . . older . . . than that, and more native. Yes, that was a good word. To be frank, it was wild, completely and utterly and totally wild, and Jude – for whatever reason – liked it. It pulled at the corner of her mind, like a half-forgotten melody.

"_When you hear a melody, half in mind, and half in ear, then you know a fairy's near._ " Jude had no idea where she had heard that before, but it seemed fitting for this place, she mused, as she sat down on a stone next to a shallow lake. She didn't recognise this clearing at all from Judida's memories, though it was very peaceful, serene, in fact. Okay, perhaps it wasn't a wonder her alternate, older self had never stumbled into it. Jude smiled to herself and considered trying to warm the air a little, but decided against it. For some reason, she didn't want to . . . _mar_ this place with magic. Funny, the trees around her almost glimmered with magic. Like pixie dust in a Disney cart ton.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Jude was up in an instant, her sword and wand both out and pointed at the source of the puckish laugh – at a surprisingly puckish figure, to match.

"Oh, such violence from my kin," the smiling-faced male said in a sad voice that, somehow, wasn't very sad a tall, even though he definitely sounded honest about his unhappiness. "I wonder why you wake me up, only to threaten me. I know what I'll do," he said, grinning like the Stoll brothers had after pranking Demeter Cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies, only much wider. The redhead winked, and suddenly Jude's wand was a leafy mistletoe branch, and her sword was very long iron spoon.

" ACK!" Jude shouted, staring at the man. "What the – you – _what are you talking about?_" She _definitely _hadn't woken this guy up, Jude thought angrily, trying to control herself so as to keep from attacking him when she was so blatantly disadvantaged.

" Oh, ho, little godling, don't you recognise family when you see it? That's what we are, you and I." The curly-topper grinner smiled cheekily at her, and Jude chanted to herself mentally _Do not smack him, Do not smack him, Do not smack him . . . _

Oh, but she wanted to smack him, But, instead, she asked in a controlled fashion, her voice only a little tight, "Family? I;m afraid I would have to doubt that, good sir; I don't even know your name."

The bright-eyed boy – no, man – no, teenager – _whatever_ watched Jude in fascination for a few moments before speaking again and answering her. "Not family, you and I?" He asked, his voice . . . different somehow. Still light and airy and almost annoyingly cheery, but it held a different quality, now. "Oh, come now, only family could have woken me up. And the blood of the court is heavy in you, that much is obvious. I do wonder, if it shall soon wake the others?"

" Sir, I don;t even know your _name._ I really don't think we're related." And now her voice sounded different . . .

The green-clad male perked up and said, his voice still holding that odd inflection, "Oh, but I have forgotten that, haven't I? Ho, ho! I, sweet sister, and called Puck by many, but you may refer to me as Robin Goodfellow."

"Robin . . . Goodfellow?"

The implications of that name, and then the name Puck, hit Jude like a tonne of bricks.

She'd awaken a _god. _


	20. Chapter 19

Pre-Fic AN/AR: (to the tune of Frere Jaques)

_**Hey, Lawya, Hey, Lawya,**_

_**This fic here, this fic here,**_

_**It is only fan-fic, it is only fan-fic,**_

_**Please don't sue, please don't sue.**_

**Κεφάλαιο Δεκαεννέα**

**Kefálaio Dekaennéa**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_She'd awoken a god._

Over the following days, Jude did her very best to forget about the encounter with Robin Goodfellow. With Puck.

It didn't work.

She just kept on coming back to it; little things all over reminding her of the Incident. (The teen privately blamed her weird time-traveling memories for her mental capitalization of certain words and events. . . . Though it may have just been the general insanity of the Greeks rubbing off on her.) Puck was a hobgoblin, she knew – she'd even read up on the Sidhe to check – and he was showing that very, very clearly. Surely she hadn't been the only one to notice that little chores, like ironing and dusting were being done now, overnight...with the Hogwarts House Elves denying having done so? They'd told her flat that The Old One had told them not to, in fact. Had her cousins and siblings – or any of her relatives, for that matter – somehow not noticed little pranks being set all over the place? Hades bells, didn't they see how the Forest and the rest of the grounds seemed to be becoming wilder every _hour?_

Surely, someone else should have noticed.

But it seemed they didn't, so Jude ignored it. Or tried to. She almost succeeded, at times, though not very well. Still, time went on, and Jude did her best to prepare for it. The article about Hagrid being half-Giant came out in the Prophet again. The same day Jude received a letter from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

She'd been hanging out with Gabrielle, preparing some blue hair dye to add to Fleur's shampoo and conditioner, when a large white owl flew down, landing on the little half-Veela's head.

"What's this?" Jude asked, half to herself, as she fed the owl it's reward for delivering her mail to her. Then, she reached out a hand to turn the letter over. It was addressed to her in a familiar spotty scrawl. 'Judy Potter.' The youngest Champion untied the letter and read it out to her impatient friend.

"'Dear Judy,

'My name is Sirius Black, and I am your godfather. I was incarcerated in Azkaban without a trial right after Voldemort attacked your family. When I was released, I found out that you had been missing for years. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that that is not the case. Me and Remus Lupin were both friends of your parents before they died, and I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to find you. We'd both love to talk to you, and perhaps you might even come and see us, or we you. Fair warning, though – Rome is rather warm in the summer.

'The owl's yours, by the way. Remus picked her up in Diagon years ago, but she's never really taken to him or anyone else. Her name's Hedwig.

'With Care,

'Sirius Black.

'Also, if I insulted you in any way here, I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear.'"

There was a large inky paw print on the bottom. Jude gave a slightly watery smile. It was odd, she hadn't thought she had any feelings toward the two men, but she did. In her older self's life, Sirius had died, and Remus committed suicide soon after that, not haviing been able to handle being alone again. It was . . . nice, she supposed, to realise that they were alive here, and still cared for her. She was happy they were in Rome; Italy had the fairest Were-laws in the Eurasian continent. Elsewhere, only Australia and the States had equally fair laws for Weres. Maybe she could convince them to move to New York? They and California had recently passed laws making Were-baiting illegal.

Jude nodded to herself; she would write back, and, after explaining that her name was JUDE, not Judy, tell them about herself, and her life Stateside. She could slip in the bit about Were-laws then. She would need to warn them about her fathers, of course. She did _not_ want them to be smited because one or more of her parents – or even Grandmother Hekate, were she to get in one of her moods – had decided to be over protective.

No need to ask her fathers, for once; she was nearly fifteen now, she could decide for herself.

Besides, they'd probably say no.

"JU-UDE! 'Oo eez it?" Gabrielle shrieked, bouncing up and down. "'Oo eez zis Sirius Black, and Remus Lupine?"

Jude smiled at her younger friend. "Sirius Black is an old friend of my other father's, just like it says in here." She looked up and stroked Hedwig's feathers. "Hello, old friend, I'll keep you with me. RIGHT with me." she whispered, smiling. Ignoring Gabby's confused look, Jude stood up, and held her arm out for the owl, who gladly jumped onto it. "Come on, Little Duchess, let's go _attempt_ to eat the horrible Hogwart's food . . . _without_ barfing."

Gabby laughed merrily. "_C'est impossible!_ Even you say zat ze only thing one may eat iz ze treacle tart!" She wrinkled her nose. "And even _zat_ eez yucky, Jude!"

Jude rolled her eyes. "To each her own, sweetheart, to each her own. I like treacle tart, you like escargot, and we _both_ think the other is completely and totally _brainsick_ for it."

Gabby stuck her tongue out, and the three of them made their way up to the castle, Jude pointedly ignoring the bell-like male laughter that followed them as they left. Didn't Gabby hear it too? No, that was thinking about it!

Days passed at an insane pace. Jude, having responded to the letter, continued to train, and had fun messing with people's heads at her apparent inability to feel like a Popsicle in the frozen school lake, even while wearing nothing but a swimsuit. No, she hadn't done it on _purpose_, just to confuse people . . . not totally, at any rate. She _did_ love to swim, after all, and the water really _didn't_ feel anything but cool and comforting to any child of Poseidon. Not that anyone outside of Camp knew that...except Robin of course...though his 'Oh dear, ALL THREE?' had been rather startled when he'd caught that stray thought.

Annoying person-thingy.

All too soon, however, Jude found herself inexplicably drawn to the forest, her older sister in tow. Rather, in tow of her big sister.

"Thals, why, exactly, do you want to go hunting here?" Jude asked again as she jumped over a tree root, trying not to stumble. "And don't give me that 'I'm a Hunter of Artemis, hunting is what I do' crap; I don't buy it."

The elder daughter of Zeus looked back over her shoulder and smirked. "Oh, but Jude, it _is_ what I do. And I'm great at it, too, if I say so myself."

"Thalia!"

The aforementioned girl turned to smirk at her sister. "Judida!" she mimicked. "Don't worry so much; I'm sure you've faced worse at camp."

Jude pressed her lips together angrily. "I don't. Want to be. In this forest," she said stiffly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Hey, I was tree for half my life – if anyone should feel weird, it's me."

Jude gave her sister a baleful stare. "I'm still surprised Arty let you come," she said, deciding to change the subject.

Thalia shrugged. "She'll slit your throat if she finds out you picked that up from Apollo. Besides, I think she just wants me to keep you from getting in to much trouble . . . again. Father probably convinced her."

"I won't get in any trouble!" Jude protested vehemently.

Zeus' eldest half-blood daughter snorted. "Please. Jude, have you _seen_ your life? Just last week, you nearly walked off the top of a tower!"

"I was distracted!"

"You were reading and walking at the same time, you goof."

Jude scowled.

Thalia laughed at her. "So, where are we going?"

. . . "I thought _you_ were leading the way!" Jude exclaimed.

The older girl paused. "Oh, yeah . . . This way, then," she said, marching off in an apparently random direction. Jude followed unhappily, her skin prickling as they marched ahead and twilight grew closer.

"I don't like this."

"Don't like what, youngling?"

Both brunettes screamed and turned to attack the unfamiliar entity that had startled them, only to be surprised to see that their weapons had had no effect, other than to make the rather small person laugh raucously.

"Truly, little ones, no need for you to be rude."

"Who in the name of Ha-" Thalia began, before Jude cut her off. If this guy was one of Robin's lot, she _so_ didn't need him knowing that Thalia was a Half-Blood.

"Who the heck are you?" Okay, she had one strange look from her sister, and a curious one from the blond. She could deal with that, so long as her family's pantheon _didn't_ realise they were no longer the only gods in the world. Emphasis on _**didn't.**_

The wild-looking man just smiled in an odd sort of fashion, as if pleased to know something they didn't. "One of my names is Taliesin," he answered. "Dare I say it, perhaps Robin was right, thinking that we've been gone a while." Jude and Thalia both tried to cut in, but he continued to ramble, mostly to himself now. "Though, I don't suppose we ever actually left, just faded and slept, really. . . Oh I do wonder when the others will arise - "

"DUDE!" Thalia shouted. "Who are you? You aren't from any of the schools, that's for sure!"

The man blinked, and nodded. "Ah, we are impatient, aren't we, little hunter?" He paused for a moment, before asking as if confused, "Odd, where is your brother? A young man should be protecting his kin . . . "

Jude had no idea what the man was talking about, but she decided to chalk it up to her apparent relatives' insanity. He wasn't addressing her, and she knew the closest things Thalia had to brothers were Percy and Nico, her cousins. That thought lasted until Thalia launched herself at the man, trying to stab him with her hunting knife, lightning crackling on the tip. _Then_ Jude shoved her over and proceeded to knock the three of them down. "Will you stop trying to kill the resident god? It won't work and it's sorta embarrassing!" she snapped.

"Jude!" The Hunter snarled.

Taliesin laughed uproariously.

Judida scowled and got up, brushing herself off. "Okay, Thalia. His name is Taliesin, and my guess is that he's best friends with a deity-level hobgoblin, of some sort – don't you dare interrupt me, Thalia Grace – and my guess has power over prophecy or family, and a knack for getting teenagers mad at him, if this little by-play was anything to go by. Am I right?" she asked, turning to the god. He nodded, somehow managing to look amused and exasperated at the same time. Trying to remember anything she had learnt about Taliesin when she was going crazy trying to figure out who else might rise with Robin, she asked, hoping she was right about who he was, "Bard Taliesin, I'm Jude, this is my half-sister, and just what are you doing wandering the wood and convincing half sane people to try and stab you?"

Taliesin blinked. "Walking. It's rather boring with just Robin to talk to. I heard you shouting and decided to meet you."

Jude face-palmed. "Okay. One more question. Is it just my imagination, or has Robin been cleaning and pranking people?"

"You've not gone mad, if that's what you're asking," the old man scoffed with a grin. "I would give up hope, by the way, on our dear little Puck ever growing up enough to stop his mischief; he enjoys it too much."

And he was gone. Thalia turned furiously to Jude.

"What was that, Jude? God? Bard Taliesin? No god is there of that name, or Robin, or Puck! There's no god over mischief and – and _cleaning_! I would've heard of him by now, or met him on Olympus!"

Jude gave her sister a long look. "Are you done yet?"

Thalia huffed and glared, but gave a curt, sour nod.

"Good. Now, this is hard to believe, I know, but we aren't alone – the Greeks aren't alone. I don't know why or how it happened, but somehow us being here without the UK being the centre of the Western World woke up the original gods that lived here, before they faded, or fell asleep, or whatever. On Christmas Eve, I was in the forest for a long time, you know? Well, I was in this one glade or something when the first woke up – Robin Goodfellow, Puck, Herne, Cernunnos whatever you want to call him. They're all his names, and they're all different aspects of him, like Jupiter was Father's Roman counter-ego."

Thalia stared at her little sister. "I . . . every land has it's own gods...that is Truth. Perhaps the Presence of the Big Three woke them?"

Jude sighed. "Yeah. Just look them up. The more recent or well-remembered they are here and now, I'm guessing the faster they'll come back. As it is it only took Taliesin a month, though I'm pretty sure I've never heard of him before January . . . " the young Potter trailed off, thinking. "I guess I'll need to look into it. Just, please don't tell anyone, okay?"

That got Thalia's brain running a bit more. "What? Why? Jude! There's another pantheon? What if they attack us? Ar-"

Jude slapped a hand over her sister's mouth. "Thalia. Shut. _Up_. So far I've only ever encountered them here in the Forbidden Forest, so don't say a word. I refuse to tell either of them about the other because I refuse to have any part in another war breaking out so soon, capiche? Just, _no_. It won't happen if I can stop it or prevent it or whatever. Besides, they've claimed me as a close cousin or something so I think I can avoid that. Now come on, it's getting dark, and I want to go to bed."

Thalia and Jude never spoke a word of Incident II after that first night after they left the Forbidden Forest. They acted normally, though occasionally things would feel awkward, especially when Thalia began noticing the little things that had bugged Jude for weeks. When that happened, they both generally went out to practice. It ended up being rather fun, with the Campers and Gabby occasionally joining in. Clarisse, especially, enjoyed making Zeus' daughters run faster.

Jude became annoyed one day when she realized that she needed to act like she was trying to work out her egg. Gabby was lucky she reminded the Demigod in a library, because Jude was in a rather snotty state at the time.

They were in the library, doing homework, when Jude got up to try and find a reference book for their Charms project. She ended up finding just the right book – a faded green leather one, bound in brass with the embossed words 'Compendium of an Enchanter' on the cover. The girl found it a little odd that the words seemed almost hazy as they swam under her gaze, but she put it down to her Dyslexia acting up.

That turned out not to be the case.

When she dropped the book down onto the table, Gabby grabbed it and turned it to face her, before scrunching her nose up in confusion. The little blonde opened it, before looking up and giving her best friend a disgruntled look. "_**Jude,**_" she stated in French, "_This is Latin. Not all of us read or speak it; we just use it for spells. What is it, anyway?_" Gabby squinted at the words. "Encan-tah-tor Cahmpen-dyoom" she sounded out slowly.

Jude had a knee-jerk reaction and corrected her on the pronunciation, as she often did when one of the Beauxbatons students had trouble with English, "In-cahn-tah-tors compen-dee-ohm," she corrected.

Gabby glared at her. "_Latin, It's __**Latin.**__ Judida Potter, I cannot read Latin. You want to use the book? You're going to translate for me. This is our project, and I want to know exactly what's going into it, all right?_"

Jude nodded her assent, before standing up. "All right, then, Look, it's late, why don't we kip down to dinner and then work on this?"

Gabby looked at her. "Mon Dieu, Jude. You zound _English_."

"Sorry!" Jude squeaked, gathering up her books. Gabby laughed; things were well.

"By ze way, 'ave 'oo been working on ze egg?"

After their daughter had come to them in hysterics and been sent to bed, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all stared down Hekate.

"Well?" the eldest asked. "What are your thoughts? We know that she's Greek through us. Now was Lily Evans a daughter of Trivia or Hekate?"

The Goddess of Magic had the decency to look abashed. "Trivia," her three voices answered the death god. "I never thought that that would come through over the amount of Greek blood she has, so I decided it was easier to say she was fully Greek."

"Well you were wrong!" Zeus shouted. "It's coming through! The two aspects are kept separate for a reason! This could easily cause war!"

The Titan glared at her cousins. "What would have done if I'd been truthful?" She asked stonily, her faces set. "You would not have killed her; even if you didn't care for her as it is so obvious that you all do, you would have kept her alive, if just to study her. Hades, you, at least, would have kept her hidden so that she might live, I dare say you care for her even more than you did Bianca. Certainly she has been the favoured of the Demigods since she was claimed. Even Dionysus tolerates her; it would not have been decided that she die. Rather, she'd be told she was descended from me in this form, as Hekate, if told at all." Hekate stared at her relations, as if daring them to disagree.

"There will be no war, for the Old One has claimed her as kin. The gods of this land are waking...and the most powerful has decided she belongs here. The gods of this land are Wild, of woods and stream and field. They are the forebears of fae, you see. There is room for all, now that the Church of Rome does no longer interfere with us. Robin is a hobgoblin and is strongest because the last of the Major gods were slain by the Church of Rome. There is room for thee and all thine kin, O Zeus. Will ye accept ye the magical folk of the world as thine own? And in the name of those gods and goddesses which call ye Master?"

It is rather hard to fight three female glares at once, especially coming from a single entity. Nor was there reason to.

"I do. Here and now, they are MINE...and Scotland shall be what Greece was before they decided they did not need us any longer."

And the world as Wizardry knew it shifted as it came under Zeus' Lordship, waking the Lesser and faded gods and demi-gods from their long sleep.

Jude sat in the Room of Requirement, slowly hitting her head on the wall. Why had her future self sent back all her memories? Why? Was it really that bad being the only person she could trust in Britain? Seriously, moving abroad would have worked well enough. But no, instead Judida just had to send back her memories, leaving Jude to end up where she was now.

Crazyland.

The Greeks weren't the only pantheon. There were the Celts, too, if nothing else. Her family knew about them, and it was because of her there wasn't another war breaking out between superpowers, this time with gods thrown in. Which, while great, since it wasn't happening, made Jude very, very afraid to think of what might happen should she die.

She still didn't understand how she was part of two pantheons, considering the Celts had been buried for ages, but decided that she'd stick with the 'born here, from here' theory Clarisse had come up with. She was born in the Celtic pantheon's lands, she was one of theirs. Then if that wasn't enough, she'd started to understand _Latin_, of all things! According to her grandmother, it was her Godly blood showing itself. The Greeks were worshipped, albeit in different forms, in Rome for centuries, so now it was rubbing off on her. Great. She couldn't even get angry about it, since if it wasn't true, she'd just be a normal witch, and never have met her friends or family.

Not to mention that her fathers had declared that she wasn't allowed to know, of course. Nevermind that it was her heritage. It might cause a war. _Been there, done that, didn't quite happen that way,_ Jude thought with a low growl, kicking the stool in front of her feet.

She really, really did not like her alternate self at the moment. Thus why she had made a 'tactical retreat.' She would not call it hiding from her family. She was not a little kid, so it was a tactical retreat.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was hiding in a magical room that no-one but the House Elves knew about, currently in the shape of a large bedroom closet, with lots of breakables conveniently within her reach. Jude looked up at the ceiling. Gods, she sounded like a brat, even in her own head.

Sighing, the short-haired girl got up, dusted herself off, and willed the room into a different shape.

Huh. It looked like her room in Hades. More than she asked for, but she wouldn't complain. No sense looking a gift horse in the mouth. Walking over to her vanity, Jude stared at her reflection, trying to decide what to do with it. For once she would take Annabeth's (and Fleur's and Marie's and every other older female in her life, barring Clarisse) advice and take out her mood in a conducive manner and practice something other than 'brawling,' as Hekate called it. Last time she'd been this upset was when her name came out – she still called herself an idiot for forgetting about that – of the Goblet. Practising her Metamorphmagus talents were helpful then, to it stood to reason that it would help now.

Jude smiled a little as she made her hair change in a flurry of different colours, lengthening and shortening it as she did. After a bit of thought, she did the same with her skin, then her eyes.

Huh. This was kind of fun. Why didn't she do it more often?

Then the lightbulb in her head went on, and for the heck of it, Jude decided to pull a prank.

That this prank included her looking like her decade-dead mother and scaring the man that had made her other self's school years Hell had nothing to do with her enjoyment of it. No, not at all.

_Right_.

She had been in the Room since before lunch, and so headed down to the Great Hall in an old set of Hogwarts robes, Gryffindor and Prefect badges gleaming on the lapel, courtesy of the Room. No-one really noticed when she walked inside, until she'd reached the Head table.

Dumbledore seemed about ready to choke on his lemon drops. "Lil-Lily?" he stammered. He didn't even try Legilimency. Jude cocked her head at him.

"Yes," she nodded, acting for all the world as if she had no idea why he was acting that way. "Headmaster, I wanted to know why all these strange people are walking around the castle – I don't even recognise anyone!" She turned and looked behind her at the now-silent Hall. "Professor, they're not all even from our school, if the uniforms are anything to go by. Did I miss an announcement? What's going on?" Jude asked, her voice quavering a little at the end.

The Supreme Mugwump opened his mouth to speak, when Snape interrupted him.

_Good dog,_ Jude thought vindictively. Shouldn't a spy be less predictable?

"Is that really you?"

Jude turned to face Snivellus Snape. She raised an eyebrow, and feigned confusion. "Of course it's m – _Severus Snape?_" No need to fake the disgust when she said his name. She stiffened, and glared at him, fists on her hips. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing sitting at the teachers table?"

Snape half-stood, trying to talk to her, "Lily, I'm sor-"

'Lily' cut him off again. "Sorry for what, Snape? I told you at the end of Fifth Year, I don't care any more. I have no idea what kind of stunt you're pulling here - " Jude eyed the Great Hall suspiciously, " - but I'm not going to be part of it." She turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, if I don't regain my sanity by morning, please send me to St. Mungo's mental ward. I'll be in my dorm room." She smiled slightly and left when McGonagall nodded. She had no problems with the woman; she hadn't betrayed her other self, as far as she knew. She'd actually died trying to get Jude to safety at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

Once she was out the doors, Jude slammed them shut and quickly shortened her hair and body, changing until she looked like second year Dennis Creevey. A moment later she was nearly toppled over by the three teachers she had spoken to, and was pulled up by the collar by Snape.

"Where is she!" He snarled. "Which way did she go?"

Jude flailed trying to reach the ground again. "I don-don't know who you're talking about!" She whimpered.

"LILY!" Snape roared. "Where did the red-haired girl go?"

McGonagall grabbed Snape's arm and made him set her student down. Jude made to run, but Snape grabbed her. "WHERE DID SHE GO?"

Jude turned and said very quickly, "She's gone, she slammed the doors like she was mad and looked at me and disappeared! It was like she was on _Star Trek_!"

McGonagall was holding Snape back now, to keep him from strangling her, and she zipped out the front doors, and didn't stop until she'd reached the woods. Glancing behind her, she pulled off the robes and shortened her hair, before throwing the black garment over a tree branch and running again.

Gods, this was fun.

It was about two hours later that Jude got back to the Camp cabin. She'd have been back earlier, but had been distracted by a will-o'-the-wisp. Annoying little buggers. By the time she realised what she was doing, the little . . . _thing_ was laughing at her. At least it led her back again. It would have taken ages to get back otherwise.

"Jude!" Clarisse – and Gabby, surprisingly. What was she doing here? - shouted. That caused everyone else to look up, and Jude shrunk slightly at their stares.

"Um . . . Hi?" She ventured, waving slightly.

Her two best friends and her older siblings glared at her, and Gabby began pulling her away by her ear.

Jude decided to ignore the rest of the campers laughing.

Gabby sat her down on a rock about fifty yards from the cabin, and she, Clarrise, Thalia, and Percy proceeded to shout at her for a half hour. When they finished, Jude turned to her other brother expectantly. "Anything you want to add, Nico?" she asked stiffly.

Nico shook his head. "Not really. Pretty much all of us holed up for a while after the Big Three made the announcement about the Celtic gods. You just hid out longer than them; I got the same treatment about an hour ago."

Jude couldn't help it. She laughed and hugged her favourite brother. "And that, Nic," she told him, "is why you are far awesomer than either of the other shmucks I call my siblings."

"I know," he shrugged. "Hey, why'd you change your hair red?"

Jude grabbed a strand. Oops. She'd forgotten to change the colour back. Not that she was going to admit it. "I got bored," she said, not quite lying. Her little prank had been the result of her being bored beyond reason, after all. "I think it suits me, don't you?"

Nico shrugged again. "No clue. Hungry? There's still some fried chicken left."

"Dibs!"

Later that night, when it was just the children of the Big Three awake, the four headed over to the lakeside, just to sit quietly together and relax.

That lasted all of twenty minutes – a new record.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Thalia piped up, elbowing Percy in the side, "can you walk on water?"

Jude looked interested, while Percy blinked at her. "Huh?"

"You know, walk on the waves, not sink, blah, blah, blah." Turning, the Hunter smirked at him. "What, are you chicken?"

Percy rolled his eyes, refusing to rise to the bait. "Oh, come on. Can _you_ walk on air?"

Thalia had the good grace – no pun intended – to look sheepish. "No-o . . . "

"Well then why do you – Jude what are you doing?"

Thalia looked over to where her little sister was pulling Nico up onto thin air. Five feet up. And she was standing on it.

"JUDE!"

The minute girl's head shot up and she squeaked, losing her concentration and making both fourteen-year-olds topple to the ground.

"Sorry . . . "

"You should be! You could have gotten hurt!"

"I was talking to Nico. I fell on him."

_Crrrr-unch._

Jude looked down in faint surprise at the disfigured soda can in her older brother's fist. She raised an eyebrow. "Is it safe for me to sit down, or should I go join Gabby and Fleur?"

Percy stared at her. "It's fine," he sighed. Then, "How are you not nervous?"

Jude began buttering her toast and replied, "About the Task? It's in three hours and water based. Should be fun. Why? Scared for me?"

The green-eyed boy grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. You're my little sister, why wouldn't I be?"

Jude patted his hand lightly and took a bite of toast. "It's in water? It's not like Dad will try and see what I can do without relying on my abilities from him. Not even Daddy would, I don't think." The current redhead ignored her brother's snort of disbelief.

"So what was the clue?"

"Pardon?" Jude asked, confused.

"In the egg, there was a clue." Seeing the still-blank look on his little sister's face, Percy exclaimed, "You didn't listen to it?"

Jude's eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh! That clue. The egg's here in my bag, listen." She grabbed the golden egg from her satchel and banged it on the table, then pressed the button on the top.

Percy listened mildly as the beautiful voices of mermaids rang out, nodding along to the tune.

"_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took._

_Past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THAT STUPID THING OFF!"

Both Percy and Jude winced at Lorelei's screaming, and the Champion shut the egg, while her brother looked at the other campers – some of whom were still clutching their ears – in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That screaming, that's what!" Pollux Winship yelled angrily.

Nico poked his head out from under a table. "What _was_ that?"

Percy looked to Jude in confusion, while she shrugged. "It was just mermaid song." Seeing the confused look on the others' faces, she elaborated. "The can only be heard properly under water, otherwise it's just yelling. Sorry, by the way. I didn't know if it was just me that could hear it properly, so I wanted to test it on Percy. Didn't think. My bad!" It was true, after all; Judida had always wondered, in her life, why it was that everyone else only heard screaming. Now she knew it was because she was Poseidon's daughter; not just because she was a demigod.

Thalia cuffed Jude upside the head. "Brat. I may be half-deaf now, thanks to you."

Jude waved her off. "Oh, please. Your body clock's frozen, that's impossible." She glanced at the other campers, most of whom were glaring mutinously at her. "Though as for wveryone _else_ . . . " She took a final bite of her jellied toast, and got up from her seat. "See y'all, I'm going for a swim!"

And then she ran.

Jude smiled as she scouted out the Lake; it really was quite beautiful, though the stands were a bit annoying when they messed with the flow of fish and water. Half the directions she got from the giant squid ended up useless because of the things! At any rate, she had fun swimming around, and a few minutes before the Task was to start, she got out, changed into her swimsuit, and swam over to the stands. A few first years in one of the boats going there had loads of fun playing catch with her with a History of Magic book, trying to see how far they could throw it before she couldn't catch it. She nabbed it every time.

"Jude! Where were you!" Clarisse asked angrily once Jude climbed up onto the platform.

"I was preparing for the Task, duh," the newly-redheaded champion told her friend, smirking. "Bet you I'll win."

"Why would you win? You're not even a proper witch," a snide, high-pitched voice said from behind her. Jude turned to see an old familiar face. Or, a new one. Whichever. Either way, Pansy Parkinson was sneering at Jude and Clarisse, her pug-like face as ugly as ever. _"You're_ just a Half-blood mongrel who can't be bothered to stay in her proper country._"_

"Oh, Pansy," Jude gushed, "Thank you." She cocked her head innocently. "I'd hate to be an inbred sycophant like you, after all." she turned back to Clarisse. "Come on, Dad and Father look like they're going to have to restrain Daddy soon if he doesn't find out why I'm so late."

Soon, the cannon wash shot, and Jude and Poseidon both frowned in disapproval at the idea of how the lead ball would confuse those living below, even if it didn't hit one of them, and the Champions were off. Jude whispered to Fleur to remember how to fight off Grindylows before she swam away; just because they were competing didn't mean that Jude wanted her friend as scared and distraught as she had been in Judida's time.

Once her friends and competitors were a good distance away, Jude stood up and held her arms up into the air, smirking with glee as the water parted to make a nicely-sized, wide path for her to run on. She turned to wave at the crowd. "Wish me luck!" she shouted before jumping down.

It was so much _fun_ to harden the air into a slide.

She corkscrewed away until she came out halfway down the path, and took off running. Five minutes into the Task: not bad, in her opinion.

Well, until she tripped on the seaweed. That was never fun. "Stupid plant," she muttered, glaring at it. Then, she was in front of an impossibly tall wall of water, forty feet high, and apparently not held up by anything.

Except for her own strength.

Well, that wasn't a scary thought at all. Jude closed her eyes and walked into the edge of the Mer-village, admiring the ruins of the original Hogwarts castle(it had been more of a manor then, really. It had been the Gryffindor family's ancestral home). A mermaid – Merrow, actually, if she wanted to be specific as to sub-species - swam past her, and she remembered to hurry up, reaching the centre of the settlement to see . . .

Gabby and Nico.

They did _not_ take her brother _and _her little sister!

Okay, so Gabby wasn't related to her by blood. So what? Technically, she could be considered an only child since the gods didn't have DNA. Jude's lips tightened sourly, and she stalked forward and yanked on the chain binding her siblings. A mermaid, the same that had passed by earlier, shouted at her as she made to free both of them, and Jude stared at her coldly.

"They are my siblings," she told the woman. A bubble flew up from her mouth, and Jude glowered at it. She grabbed the annoying thing, and moved it in front of her mouth so she could actually be heard when she spoke. "They are my siblings," she repeated. "I won't choose one over the other."

The mermaid regarded Jude speculatively. "I . . . am not inclined to disagree with you, Scion of the Sea God," she said slowly, "but I cannot allow you to take them both away. It isn't fair play."

Jude wanted to hit something. Merpeople an their stupid, fricking sportsmanship! She huffed. "Then what do you suggest . . . Who are you, exactly?"

The mermaid didn't look happy to be addressed in such a manner, but it seemed her reverence to Poseidon and his children won out over her pride. "I am Murcus, leader of these Merrows," she introduced herself. "Who are you, Scion of the Sea God?"

Jude nodded. Of course she'd be the bloody leader. "I am Jude, Murcus. I –"

But Jude was cut off by Fleur barrelling bast her.

Well, that was fast. Apparently Veela blood was good for more than beauty and fireballs.

Seeing Fleur completely ignore both her and the Merrows, Jude shrugged and grabbed her brother. "Good-bye, Madam Murcus," she called, pulling the water towards her so she had a path outside.

She searched the water for Fleur's outline . . .

There.

She could catch up. Nico groaned a little, waking up, and Jude bit her lip.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered. She glanced up at the water wall, and then over to the stands.

Then she let the water crash down, taking her and Nico with it.

"That . . . was . . . AWESOME!" Nico shouted. They had just crashed into the platform, soaking the judges and a fair few students completely, and Jude was being gripped in a hug by Clarisse, Percy, and Thalia, while Hades wasn't letting Madame Pomphrey near his son.

It seemed the woman didn't have the sense Aphrodite gave a goose, and she continued to try and reach the perfectly fine boy. Jude sunk further into the hug; if that madwoman caught sight of her again, she'd be next.

There were cheers as Fleur arrived. Jude wriggled away and swept the Delacour sisters into a giant hug.

"Gabby! Fleur!" She pulled back, suddenly worried. "I didn't hurt you, did I? When I split the water?"

Fleur stared at her. "You did _what!_"

Oh. _Drat._

"Uhm . . . Maybe? I might have." Jude shrunk at the older girl's stern glare. "It was only a little!"

Fleur harrumphed and picked Gabby up, muttering under her breath about idiotic children.

"Well, thanks!" Jude called after her. "Makes me feel great, Fleur!"

Fleur ignored her to talk with Marie. Meanie.

"Percy, I want you to teach me how to make a hurricane."

" . . . What?" Percy blinked at his only sister once, then twice. Then several more times.

"Please? Pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please?"


	21. Chapter 20

Pre-Fic AN/AR: (to the tune of Frere Jaques)

_**Hey, Lawya, Hey, Lawya,**_

_**This fic here, this fic here,**_

_**It is only fan-fic, it is only fan-fic,**_

_**Please don't sue, please don't sue.**_

**Chapter Twenty  
Κεφάλαιο Είκοσι  
Kefálaio Eíkosi**

"Anyone else coming?"

There was silence as everyone stared at Clarisse in shock.

"You . . . aren't serious," Percy half-asked, half-stated. He looked as bewildered as everyone else in the room.

Clarisse gave him a dirty look, but didn't bother to answer him. She was obviously decided.

"I'll go," Jude offered weakly. Clarisse smirked triumphantly, and it only deepened when Nico volunteered as well. They were the only ones, mind you, that did, but it made Clarisse happy.

All to soon the three of them were stomping through the woods, because Clarisse wanted to 'meet the neighbours.'

Sometimes Jude wondered for her best friend's sanity, she really did.

"HELLO!" Clarisse shouted, cupping her hands to her mouth, "HELLO-O! GREEKS HERE TO MEET THE LIMEYS!"

"Clarisse!" Jude shouted under her breath, "Don't call another pantheon _Limeys!_"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she'll definitely listen, Jude . . . "

"Shut up, punk," Clarisse snapped, then _squeaked_, to Jude's eternal astonishment, when someone fell in front of her.

"Oof!" the figure bit out, pushing herself up. The girl – maybe thirteen at most – looked between the three demigods. "Oh, hello, there. Were you the ones yelling? You scared off Eostre, I'll have you know; it was very rude of you. I'd just convinced her to go look at that Hoagie place with me to look at their library, and – oh, I'm being rude again, aren't I? Hello, I'm Brigid." The redhead smiled brightly at the befuddled demi-gods.

Nico broke out of it first, and stepped forward to shake the girl's hand. "Uh, hi. I'm Nico, this is Jude, my sister, and Clarisse."

Brigid took Nico's hand and shook it cheerfully with both her own. "Pleasure to meet you, Nico, Clarisse, Jude." She cocked her head to the side slightly and stared at them. "You said you're Greeks?"

The trio nodded, making Brigid's grin grow wider. "Oh how nice! You know, I was beginning to think that Taliesin had scared all of you off after he insulted that blue-eyed girl . . . Talla, right?"

"Thalia," Jude corrected instantly. "My sister."

Brigid turned to Jude in surprise. "Your sister?That means you're the one who woke us all up!"

Jude grinned slightly, not sure what to do. "It was an accident?" she offered weakly.

Brigid hugged her. Hard. "Nonsense, it was destiny. Can't thank you enough."

Jude nodded, trying to come to terms with the fact that apparently the gods here weren't half as formal as the ones she was used to. It was kinda weird . . . but she liked it.

Brigid pulled back from the hug and turned to Clarisse and Nico, who were just as obviously confused as to _exactly_ who she was as Jude. She sighed. "We really shouldn't have slept so long . . . I'm Brigid. The goddess of fire, smith-craft, the hearth, learning, healing, fertility and animal husbandry. Remember that, because I'm not telling you again."

The Greeks nodded mutely, and Jude thought she heard the other female mutter something about teenage idiocy, but she wasn't sure.

She was however, certain that she saw it when Brigid smirked. "Lovely. Now, since you've been looking for all of us, I'll take you with me to meet everyone."

Three hours later, Jude, Clarisse, and Nico stumbled out of the (now entirely wild) Forbidden Forest looking very pleased, and very sleepy.

As they staggered over to the other Half-bloods, Percy looked up and greeted them. "How'd it go?" he asked.

Clarisse grunted and pushed past him, while Nico just slumped down to sit, Jude rolled her eyes because, honestly, they hadn't run _that_ far. "It was okay," she told him. "Met their fire goddess, hunted down the rabbit lady, did a meet-and-greet, Taliesin walked around pretending to be Clarisse's clone and annoying Cerridwen with dirty songs. I'm sleepy. We had pork."

Percy nodded, and Jude slumped down next to him, falling asleep on his shoulder.

When he was sure that his sister had fallen asleep, Percy looked around at the other campers. "Did anyone understand more than half of that?"

Mute nods.

He really should get better at Jude-speak.

The wizarding world finding out that higher powers really did exist was . . . really, really cool to watch, actually. It seemed Rita Skeeter really was good for something.

It had started a few days, perhaps a week after the little trip into the woods. Jude had been reading in the library when she came across a _fascinating_ article in a book on prominent legendary figures. Specifically, the article was a thirteen page long ramble on the origins of Merlin – from the humble origin of being Cerridwen's servant Gwion Bach, who drank three drops from the cauldron of inspiration and gained wisdom and magic, to his rebirth as Cerridwen's son, thrown into a river, found by a prince, and named Taliesin – who became a great bard in Elffin's court before leaving to King Arthur's, where he was called Merlin.

Of course, Jude was dumbstruck for a moment. The irritating guy that spooked her and Thalia? _He_ was (essentially) the High Grand Poobah-Dude that most all of the English-speaking Wizarding world swore by? _Him?_

She really, really shouldn't have been surprised.

Jude went and sought him out of course. For, after all, how often is it that one has the chance to pepper the father of modern magic with questions?

And Rita Skeeter heard about it. She'd been eavesdropping from a branch in her beetle form, and the next day the _Daily Prophet_ sold out before it had been on sale an hour. '_**MERLIN WALKS AMONG US!**_' the headlines screamed. '_**The Gods Are REAL!**_'

And somehow no-one believed the _Quibbler's_ article a mere month before: '_Greek Gods: The story of Camp Half-Blood._' That changed fairly quickly when Rita quoted Merlin calling Jude cousin. After all, even wizards could put together a puzzle after half of it had been done for them.

None of the demigods got the _Prophet,_ so they didn't realise until the walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that anything had happened. The normal buzzing of teenagers and gossipy old people stopped like someone pressed 'mute' on the remote control the moment they walked inside.

"The Hades?" Austin muttered as they walked toward the Hufflepuff table. The other campers shrugged. Murmurs started picking up around the room, and the eleven teens soon had their question answered.

"Look, it's them!"

"Do you think they're _really_ half-_god?_"

"No way, it's gotta be a hoax . . . "

"They look so human!"

"I wonder what it's like to be a demigod ?"

"Do you think they eat normal food? Maybe they just pretend to."

"Gods! Right here!"

"I knew it all along of course . . . "

"Oh, you're all just being _ridiculous . . . _"

"Maybe they'll smite Snape!"

Nico and Jude shared a sidelong glance. "I don't think is a good thing," Nico said flatly.

Kayla snorted from behind them. "Understatement of the year there, midget."

"Oh shut up, you two," Katie reprimanded. "Let's just sit down and eat. There's no reason for this to be any different from a normal day, even if it is a bit . . . "

"Freaky?"

"Weird?"

"Scary?"

"A ten on the heebie-jeebie scale?"

" . . . _Odd,_" Kate said finally, throwing everyone a dirty look. "I'm sure if it's problem, it will be fixed."

More people than just Jude snorted at Katie's optimism.

They were bombarded with question while they ate, ranging from 'have you ever been to heaven?' to 'do you eat mortal flesh?' The look on Ernie MacMillan's face when Nico answered a surly 'yes' to that last question was hilarious. Pity Katie had to smooth that over by explaining that Nico was a grouch in the mornings. The only truly bad reaction came from two groups that Jude really never would have expected to be on the same side – a couple of high-nosed pompous purebloods who were disgusted at the idea of non-humans (even if the non-human half was divine) being anywhere near 'proper' people and some of the more . . . fanatical Muggle-borns, who called them heathens and said they'd go to hell.

That was a fun exchange.

Still, the acceptance was . . . nice. Off-putting, to be sure, but nice. The Weasley Twins seemed to be in awe of the Stoll brothers now, and were more than happy to pepper the two with questions. Jude made a note not to let them get their hands on any Greek fire in the near future. She shuddered to think of the things the twin's might make from _that._

The weeks passed, and soon Ludo Bagman was pulling the four Champions out to the Quidditch pitch to explain the Third Task. Jude was with Gabby, practising her animation Charms in the library, when Madam Pince came up to them, a sour look on her face. _There's no rule stating tha magic can't be used in the Library,_ Jude reminded herself, hoping they weren't going to be chewed out for doing their homework.

Apparently not.

"You're to go to the school Quidditch field at nine o' clock tonight, Miss Potter," the stern librarian said stiffly. "Ludo Bagman will tell the Champions and yourself about the Third Task when you arrive."

Jude nodded slowly. "Okay," she drawled. "Thanks, Madam P."

Pince's nostril's flared, and she turned heel back to her front desk.

Gabby shook her head at her friend. "You leev to get yourself 'ated, _ma ami._"

Jude shrugged. "I get bored easy. Now let's see if we can make the chocolate bar do a loop-de-loop more than just five times."

At half-past eight, Fleur pulled Jude from her _X-men_ comic book and dragged her down the dark green and to the Quidditch stadium, through the entry way, and onto the field.

"What in ze world?" Fleur asked, stopping short. Jude didn't say anything, just took in what had once been Hogwarts' prized Quidditch stadium. It was not longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges," Jude said, walking over to examine the nearest one. She straightened and shrugged. "Maybe we'll be told to combat shrubs? It'll be good for a laugh, if nothing else – the crowd will want to watch more than they did at the last task, after all." Fleur made a face, but said nothing as they walked over to the centre of the field, where Krum was scowling at Ludo Bagman – likely unhappy to see _any_ pitch, even one not his own, deformed in such a manner, Jude thought.

Soon Cedric arrived, and Bagman began babbling as the boy clambered over the hedges.

"Well, what d'you think?" the man asked happily. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less than- happy expression on Cedric's faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then -

"Maze," grunted Krum.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We simply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… then there will be spells that must be broken… all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champion who is leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Jude. "Then Mr. Diggory will enter… then Mr. Krum, and finally Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Jude, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, she nodded politely like the other champions.

"Very well… if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly…"

"He's _insane,_" Jude snarled to the other three as they walked out behind the former Beater. "They're all bloody _bonkers._"

"I must disagree vith you," Krum grunted. "A maze does not seem like such a hard Task."

Cedric snorted. "You've never met Hagrid – he thinks Hippogriffs are as safe as flobberrworms."

"And that dragons are just misunderstood," Jude added. Cedric looked at her strangely.

"How do you know that?" he asked. "I mean, it's pretty common knowledge at Hogwarts, but you don't go to school here."

Jude raised her eyebrows for a moment, mentally reprimanding herself. Then she shrugged at the older students. "My godfather – the one the Potters gave me, Sirius Black – he and I have been exchanging letters. Got into a bit of a rant about how the Second Task must have been Hagrid's idea, which devolved into a long written babble on Hagrid's monster obsession."

Cedric didn't quite look like he believed her.

"What? I never said Sirius was _normal._ He makes Father look like a sane, rational human being fpr Olympus' sake."

There, now it looked like they thought she was telling the truth. Jude sort of loved how mentioning anything to do with her paternal heritage got people to believe every word out of her mouth.

"Hey, I'm gonna go into the Forest for a bit, see you later," Jude said after a few moments, falling back from the group. "See you."

he other Champions all nodded their good-byes, with Fleur adding a somewhat stern 'don't get yourself killed, twerp' look for good measure. Jude blew a kiss back at her and ran off around the corner of the castle before pausing. She looked around for a moment before concentrating on bending the air to make to light refract around her so she didn't show. She'd practised this, no-one should notice her unless she wanted them to – not even Dumbledore, with that annoying See-All charm on his glasses.

Tonight was when Barty Crouch Senior died last time. The first casualty in the second war with Voldemort that she could prevent. She may not like Wizarding Britain, but she refused to have a man's death on her conscience, not when he wasn't her enemy.

So she made herself invisible, and forward to the woods, about the place she remembered having spoken with Krum about whether Hermione would like to go to Bulgaria with him for the summer – he'd wanted her best friend's opinion, to make sure he wasn't moving to fast and making Hermione uncomfortable. Jude smiled at the memory – it had been so sweet, Judida had thought. She'd even been a little jealous of Hermione. If only . . . if only she hadn't been tricked, later, into thinking that Krum hated her, making her miserable and finding comfort in Ron's arms, who then was told by Dumbledore to convince the clever girl to become a spy.

Jude shook her head. She was Jude. Not Judida. She might have been, could have been, but she wasn't. She didn't even really know Hermione, no more than Gabby, or Clarisse, or Fleur did – as that smart girl in sitting at the red table every meal with a book in her lap.

Something moved in the trees, and Jude walked forward.

Mr. Crouch stumbled out.

He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Jude vividly of an old tramp she had seen once when out shopping with the Dursleys, before she ran off to New York. That man too had been conversing wildly with thin air; Aunt Petunia had seized Dudley's hand and pulled him across the road to avoid him; Uncle Vernon had then treated the family to a long rant about what he would like to do with beggars and vagrants.

Jude nodded to herself, hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly toward Mr. Crouch, who did not look at her, but continued to talk to a nearby tree.

"… and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve … and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…"

Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees. Jude didn't say a word, merely cast a Silencing charm on her feet and ran forward to examine him. _Please don't be dead, you weren't last time, but please don't be dead now . . . _

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. He seemed like he was fighting to be aware of the world around him, and looked around frantically, as if trying to find someone, anyone. He caught sight of the castle, and inched toward it, but then his eyes clouded over again, and he began speaking fluently to the sky.

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.S, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…"

Jude concentrated on bringing the poor man into her 'Inviso-Shield' as Percy had jokingly called it when she showed it to him, and stupefied him. Now just to take him to Kayla and Austin so they could patch him up – had to love Apollo's kids. Great healing talent, there. Jude cast a feather-light charm and took off in a run. If memory served, Junior was nearby, and she _really_ didn't want to stick around. She cast another feather-light charm on herself and her shoes in case he knew how to track people, and continued her mad dash.

Four minutes found her slamming the cabin door open, dropping her invisibility, and setting the unconscious man on a table in the tiny kitchen. "KAYLA! AUSTIN!" she yelled. "C'MERE!"

The two blondes burst in in record time, and Jude gestured to the obviously ill man on the kitchen table. "I was going to go for a walk in the woods – see if I could find Robin again, 'cause I wanted to talk to him, you know? - and I found him. He – he was freaky ill, talking to a tree. But then he started acting weird – weirder, I mean, Like he'd woken up from a bad dream, he was like he was fighting to stay coherent, but he couldn't – and then he was talking to that tree again. And so I stunned him. And I ran him here. Can you do anything?" Jude looked between the two, worry etched into her face.

"Get Pollux," Austin said, already firmly in 'medic mode.' "He can probably halp us tell just what's wrong with him, and might be able to fix his madness."

"Do you know who he is?" Kayla asked, pulling a stethoscope out from the mug cupboard. "He looks kind of familiar."

"He's that judge guy, the stiff," Jude said, wrinkling her brow. "Mister . . . Crunch? No, it was Crouch. Barty Crouch, they said his name was. He's the judge that was sick at the Yule Ball and had to send that annoying redhead in his place. The pompous one with dorky glasses."

Kayla nodded. "Got it, Go get Pollux."

And so Jude did. And Pollux said quite clearly that someone tried to remove the man's free will – a curse, but he didn't know what kind – and that he could fix it. His dad had worried some after the whole thing with Chris Rodriguez going insane in the Labyrinth, and taught him some tricks of the insanity-curing trade, apparently. Mr. Crouch was moved onto on of the extra cots and stunned again to make sure he'd sleep through the night.

They brought him to Mr. D in the morning, which was generally the only time anyone could _find_ him. He gave the man a clean bill of (mental) health, and so the four campers brought him to the Great Hall, where he rushed straight to Dumbledore. Jude grinned the whole way.

She wondered how long it would take Junior to get past the solid wall of _air_ keeping his door shut.

Not before Senior told all and the Aurors showed up to take Voldemort's little spy into custody. Idiot fought and was subdued. When the news came three days later that he'd been given the kiss, Jude didn't bat an eye, and sent one of the Hogwarts elves to get some chocolate from Hogsmeade to celebrate.

And before she knew it, it was the day before the Third – and thank the gods final – Task.


	22. Letter to FFNet

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**FFNet's already removed one of my stories. I don't know why, and I think it's wrong. Passing it on. - M.**

**EDIT: FFNet, what the heck? I've been using this sight since 2008. Now I'm finding out that you're even deleting _accounts_? Without reading the stories flagged? Yeah, you're cracking down - good idea, you don'twant porn or something as a story cover. But - BUT - how about you READ the stories flagged? Or get some volunteers or hire a few people to go over it? People work hard on these stories. If they violate terms, fine, you're the mods. But give people a _chance_. Some warning helps. Second chances work even better.**

**I miss Livejournal.**


End file.
